Memory My Canadian Savior
by MedicalNonsense
Summary: The PruCan companion to Aftermath. After the fall of the Berlin Wall, Prussia is a mental and physical mess but seems to respond well to a blonde Canadian. From past to current, Prussia and Canada's gradual relationship change over time. Human names used
1. Hässlich: The Not So Beautiful Prologue

_Edit_

_German corrected, expanded chapter, spelling mistakes taken care of, some grammar mistakes fixed._

Okay, I lied, I had to do this right after I finished Aftermath or I was afraid I'd never get around to it. So I'm doing it now and taking my break at a later date.

I can't really call this a companion story for the simple fact that the events do not parallel the events of Aftermath so this is more just a side story focusing on the one couple whose history might be a bit more… Uncertain perhaps? I also wanted an excuse to write some of these things that have been buzzing about in my head and will fit perfectly well in the Aftermath Universe(and if you haven't read Aftermath it might make the later parts of this side story difficult to understand). If any other story ends up being like this one (from the Aftermath Universe) it will just be marked Universe A.

There are, by the way, three parts to this (It might end up being around 4-5 chapters), the prologue to their friendship, what it used to be and where it is after the events of Aftermath.--shrugs-- anyway, on to the story.

-----

Prologue

November ninth, Berlin, Germany, 1989. The East was reunited with the West, family members, friends, lovers, mere acquaintances, all cheering to see one another. Alfred and Matthew stood side-by-side, watching the ecstatic Germans celebrate. To America it was a somewhat bittersweet thing, the humans were free from that red bastard, but Germany was well on his way to reunification. Matthew shoved aside the negatives and took this day to be a happy one.

The two caught sight of Germany suddenly. He seemed frantic as he tore through the crowds of humans, occasionally forgetting his strength when shoving them aside. Alfred and Matthew looked to one another then, confused as to his behavior.

Raising a hand and waving it Alfred shouted, "Hey! Ludwig! What's th'matter?!" The German stopped in his tracks, his head whipping around for the voice that had called him. Once his eyes locked with America's he frowned, what was his problem? Disappointed or not, the blonde shoved his way through the roiling crowd to the two brothers standing back to watch. There was still an air of panic around the man as he came to stand in front of them. Canada knew himself to be invisible again by now so he said nothing as the German addressed his brother, his voice wavering in what could have been fear.

"Hev you seen him?" He panted, he had been running and shoving for some time it seemed.

"Seen who?" Alfred fixed his glasses as they slipped down his nose.

"Who _else_ voult I be looking for?!" Now the German was just irritated as he stood up to his full height and glared down at America.

"Uh, Italy?" The shorter of the two replied dumbly. Germany's glaring carried on, this time tinted with condescension, the glare conveying how much of an idiot he thought the man was. After a few moments of a returned dumb stare he rolled his eyes and growled when he meant only to sigh. "Nefer mint."

"Well, really, if you tell us, we can help!" Germany stopped as he was turning away, raising an eyebrow curiously. He saw no one beside the idiot, was England here with him somewhere in the crowd?

"_Ve_?" Alfred blinked and laughed, pounding Matthew on the back, causing the boy to seemingly pop into existence. Ludwig jumped, surprised as he really _hadn't_ seen the man barely three feet away from him. One would think it difficult to overlook a man that carried a pigmy polar bear with him. Panic seemed to re-flare into Germany's eyes as he could not place the other nation's name. Canada frowned and said nothing.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked, looking up at the wavy-haired man. Germany jumped again, it talked!

"I'm Canada." Matthew sighed.

_Canada?_ Germany thought for a moment, he knew the boy from somewhere, he was sure of it! _Oh!_ He had participated in the airlift some years ago, _that_ was why he looked familiar.

"So anyway, want some help looking for your missing… Ghost?" America offered, not totally sure what Germany was looking for, but really, if a ghost was involved he would withdraw his offer. In all honesty he had attempted to be helpful, but all he succeeded in doing was angering the German as he shot him an ungodly glare.

"_Nefer_ rever to my bruder like dat again." Canada blinked as Germany snorted and about-faced, returning to his search.

"He's looking for his brother?" He asked America with interest tinting his tone.

"Guess so, I'm pretty sure he's dead though. He's been stuck with _that_ bastard for about forty or so years." America replied solemnly. Canada nodded vaguely, not totally sure if he thought the same thing his brother nation did. He really didn't know Prussia, but he seemed a man with great amounts of energy (with an ego to match it in volume) he probably wasn't dead. But, after four decades with _Ivan_? Probably wounded and bleeding in a ditch somewhere.

"Hey, Al, I'm gonna go help him look, okay?" America gave his brother a skeptical look, during which he noticed dust had settled upon his lenses.

"Why?" Canada shrugged.

"It feels like the right thing to do." Alfred plucked off his glasses and cleaned them absently with a cloth.

"If you say so li'l bro." He slipped the frames back on his face. "I won't stop ya." The more petite of the two gave his brother a smile.

"I'll see you later, Al." America nodded absently, going back to observing the joyous humans.

Slipping effortlessly into East Berlin, (like anyone would have stopped him even if they _could_ see him) Matthew began his search for the now ex-nation. He had, however, survived his initial dissolving, if only barely. The man must've been made of some sort of undiscovered element to have survived that, very few people ever survived dissolution. The images of the torn and beaten man were still fresh in his mind as his brother and the more prominent Allies tore the small state apart. If he survived that though, he most likely was still alive now.

"Hey! Prussia!" He yelled as loud as he could (which wasn't very) into a particularly dark alley. Not the least bit surprised that there was no answer, he carried on. Now that he thought of it, would Prussia even hear him if he _was_ around? If he was invisible again he wouldn't. Pensive he looked around for something that might be able to rectify this problem. Oh! A police officer!

After the man didn't react as Canada approached him and even tried to wave to him he realized that he was indeed once again invisible. That meant he wouldn't be able to even touch him.

"Mmn, Kumanato, take that guy's hat please." The white bear looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll give you extra fish tonight, eh." Now, as if a fire had been lit beneath the fuzz ball, the bear leaned out and snatched the warm hat off the officer's head.

"_Ach_! _Was ist das_?!" Canada chuckled, catching the man's attention.

"I'm sorry, he does that." The blonde worked the hat from the reluctant bear's mouth as the officer turned and gave him a skeptical look.

"Wait, you told me to-" The Canadian clamped the bear's mouth shut with an innocent smile.

"It ist okay." The officer took his hat back and slipped it beneath his arm. Now that the man could see him, Canada could ask his question.

"Actually, can you help me with something?" The man's eyebrow rose in question. "I'm looking for someone, he's a bit shorter than me, red eyes, white hair." The officer gave him a look that suggested Canada's head had become a giant wurst or something. "Uh… Okay, so you haven't, uhm, he is the brother of a… Co-worker of mine. I think his name is Gilbert."

"I'll vadch for him." Matthew smiled widely.

"Thank you!" The officer nodded curtly before walking off, today probably hadn't been good for him.

Matthew must've been looking for about an hour before he finally settled down for a rest. It _was_ November after all and a bit chilly. He sat down on a garbage can, holding Kumajirou close to keep his hands warm.

"Do you think maybe Germany found him?" The bear blinked and looked back up at him.

"Who?"

"Ugh, I'm Canada. Can-A-Da." The blonde sighed when Kumajirou just seemed to ignore him and look away.

"Canada?" The small blonde jumped at the unfamiliar voice and nearly knocked over the can he had been perched upon. "A bid jumpy, _ja_?" The heavily accented voice wheezed from behind the can.

"You just surprised me is all." There was a grunt of affirmation and a slight groan as whoever he was speaking with shifted. From where he was standing, Canada saw the top of a head of matted, red-brown hair but the rest was obscured by the grey can, further away he saw the man's boots, the seemed old and ragged. There was an unpleasant smell rising off him, it was enough to make Matthew gag, he switched to breathing through his mouth.

"Vhere ist ef'ryboty?"

"Probably at the wall. Didn't you know that it's soon to be dismantled? All you guys over here can go to the West now." Matthew kindly informed the vagabond.

"Vesd?" The tone seemed far off, as if whoever they were were lost in a memory. The wind blew and the can shuddered with the body of the man, did he not have a coat?

"Yeah…"

"Vhat ahre you doing ofer hier den? Vhy voult you vant to come hier?" The voice still seemed far off and its breathing labored.

"I'm looking for my co-worker's brother, eh."

"Eh?"

"I'm Canadian…"

"Soh?"

"You've never heard the stereotype that all Canadian's say 'eh'?"

"I'fe nod known many Canatians."

"Oh… Okay, I guess that's understandable… Like most stereotypes though, it's not true, eh. I've been trying to break myself of the habit for a while now." There was a chuckle, more of a hack and a wheeze really. "Ka_ch_schschschsch"

"What's so funny?" They sounded as if they had been smoking for centuries.

"Ist dat vhy you ahre callt 'Canada'?" It probably wouldn't have been good to tell this bum he was a nation and that it was his title. But there was no harm in a name.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so, my real name's Matthew." There was that hacking laugh again as the conversationalist shifted again, slowly slipping down the can to lay on his back.

"Ka_ch_schschschsch. You're Francis's boy righd?"

"Yes, I am actu… Wait a second. Who are you?" Matthew leaned over the garbage can and peered down at the prostrate and barely human-looking form of a man with red eyes. That smell… It was the smell of decomposition and his hair… It was dried blood. "Oh my God! What happened to you!?" The nameless man hacked once, his windpipe nearly exposed through a slice in his neck.

"_Russia_." The creature hatefully hissed as he hacked again, spitting blood up. Matthew stared at this pitiful thing. It looked as if one of his eyes was out and skin on his face was burned to its puffy, red, foul-smelling state. The neck attaching this head to the rest of his mostly-naked body was a multitude of slashes and bruises, it was amazing he had not bled to death before they scabbed over. His chest looked like its natural color was a mottled purple-yellow color. It was even translucent in some places. Someone had obviously had fun with a knife across it too. He could barely tell who this creature was and wouldn't have known if not for the red (and very dead) eye buried deep in its gaunt socket.

"Prussia?" Matthew whimpered, his stomach heaving, but he found himself utterly unable to look away from the sickening sight.

"In de flesch." Another powerful convulsion gripped his body and Canada dropped Kumajirou to the ground, his stomach emptying itself into the now open trashcan. The man hadn't eaten much that day, but his stomach held firm to the belief that there was still more as he wretched loudly into the echoing can. "Dat's dischgusding." Canada took a deep breath and slammed the lid back down on the can, gasping for air.

"Have you _seen_ yourself Prussia?!" The blonde's voice cracked, he was close to tears. "Your hair is _brown_!"

"Plendy of blut levd." Matthew wrenched himself around, away from the terrible sight and the nearly-dead man. Looking back at him would only make him throw up again. "Dat bat?"

"How are you still conscious?!"

"Russia hes dese schods…" Canada shivered, he _made sure_ they stayed awake for their punishments… The blonde nation would have ran to find Germany then, but it seemed cruel to leave Prussia alone here. There was no garuntee he would still be alive once he found his brother nation anyway… Screwing his stomach to as firm a sticking place as he could, he turned around and strode to the man's side. "Vhat ahre you doing?"

"Taking you to Germany." That loud hacking laugh wheezed, his voice box bulging out a reopening slash. Matthew's stomach tried its best to empty itself again, but he held firm against it. "I'm not joking. I am taking you to Germany." The laughter died, there had never been any humor in it to begin with. "You don't have to live with Russia anymore." The young blonde felt he had to say, maybe it would make him understand he was being serious.

"R-Really?" The man sounded like a child, tears welling up in his good eye. His face didn't move and his eye stared ahead with a dead emptiness in it, but this thing was still alive. "_Westen_…" The tears fell, stinging the cold and dying skin of his face. "I vant to see my bruder again…"

"Then let me carry you." Prussia blinked, looking the blonde up and down speculatively.

"Seriously?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're soh small…" Canada snorted, for a half-dead ex-nation he was so rude!

"I'm big enough to lift you though, eh." Carefully, Matthew leaned down and lifted Prussia onto his back. A sick squelching noise met Canada's ears as the skin on Prussia's arm slid back when he gripped his wrist. Hot vomit bubbled up in his throat as the Prussian only groaned at the pain, as if it was only a distraction from some greater pain. What had the large nation done to this poor man? Being careful of his paper-esque skin, Canada hoisted Prussia onto his back. A warm wetness bled instantly through Canada's clothes, sticking the fabric to his back, even if he was a nation, Prussia was going to need numerous skin grafts. It made him sick to see anyone in this condition, let alone a fellow nation.

Never did Prussia scream as Matthew began to walk for the boarder between East and West. The way the albino was tensed though, the way small noises occasionally escaped him, the entire way to his salvation must've been pure Hell.

"How are you still even alive?" Really it was a rhetorical question, Prussia obliged him with an answer anyway, though it was obviously painful.

"Vhat ist heppiness vord if you do nod know suvvering?" Canada wasn't sure if he got what the albino meant by that, but he wouldn't ask him to explain.

"Help! I need an ambulance!" Matthew yelled once the crowds came into view. "Please! He's dying!" Many in the crowd turned and watched as the Canadian carried the empty carcass of a former man into Western Berlin. Still many more turned away, covering their mouths and those in close proximity held their breaths. Some ran inside local establishments, demanding the phone and the rest took off their jackets to cover the ground for Matthew to put Prussia upon, some were used to cover Prussia himself.

"Vhat's going on hier!? Oud ov my vay!" Germany… Canada shot up to stand straight.

"Let him through! He's his brother!" The crowd parted as the angry blonde stormed through, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Prussia.

"_B-Bruder_?" This mutilated _thing_ didn't even resemble the man he had said good-bye to forty years ago.

"_Westen_." It hissed, reaching a hand towards him, Germany dropped to his knees before the prostrate thing, taking it's hand gently into his strong grip. Matthew stood back and watched as tears flowed from the blonde German's face.

"_Osten_." Germany pressed his brother's hand to his forehead as sirens sounded in the background. "Who musd I dank for finting you?" He didn't have the courage to do much more than hold his hand, fearing any further touch would make Prussia disintegrate. Matthew frowned, Prussia had probably already forgotten his name.

"Canada, Matthew Villiams." Weakly, he pointed to the petite blonde standing a few feet from them. Germany looked up and directly at the blonde, _through _him.

"Dere ist noboty dere _Osten_."

"He's fife veed avay vrom you! How to you nod see him!?" Prussia's voice wheezed, sounding like a bleating donkey as it shook. The albino still saw him… Matthew took a few steps back, tripping backwards over Kumajirou into the crowd, no one seemed to notice besides Prussia.

---

February thirteenth, Ottawa, Canada 1990, Matthew remained quiet in his seat as the members of this meeting that was to take place in mere minutes filed in. He twiddled idly with his pen as he waited for the others to notice he was there, the moment the tall Prussian man strode into the room though, he dropped it. The albino was looking good for having been recovering for only three months.

Matthew jumped as the ex-nation looked over at him, directly at him. A smirk curled his lips as he strode over to him. His right eye had gauze taped over it, it must've been growing back, bandages wrapped his neck and his face looked as if nothing had ever marred its surface. Both his hands were still wrapped in gauze too, Matthew noticed in the space between his glove cuff and his uniform sleeve. The Prussian put both his hands down on the table and leaned forward into his face.

"Hi dere." His voice sounded well-recovered. Finally he would be able to remember how it _should_ sound.

"Y-You can see me?" Matthew whimpered slightly, everyone else finally looking over to him. Prussia's eyebrow rose as he turned and looked out at the rest of the people now greeting the young blonde.

"Vhat's de big deal? Dey cahn too." Canada sighed and leaned back in his chair, Prussia leaned in with him, a grin strangely stretching over his face. The smile itself didn't appear strained, but it was as if the very muscles of his face were not used to such an activity.

"P-Prussia? W-What's with that face?" Matthew felt his own heating up and beginning to tint pink. The grin turned sly as something was slowly beginning to turn in the Prussian's head.

"You seem like somevon fun to mess vid."

"Uh…" Matthew honestly did not know how to respond to that as the albino leaned in closer, their noses touching. The way that single gleaming, ruby-red eye stared into his only served to make his heart speed up. "P-Please, back up!" Prussia was suddenly wrenched back simultaneously by France and Germany.

"What do you think you are doing to my sweet Mathieu?!" France shoved him away into his younger brother's hands before leaning over the table to Canada. "Did he do anything _improper_ to you?!"

"Papa, sit down please. I'm fine…" His eyes drifted slowly over to the corner where Germany was chastising his brother. The way Prussia's eyes were cast downward as Germany firmly spoke to him made him look like a beaten child.

Matthew thought of one meeting where Germany and Prussia yelled at each other, Germany admonishing the man and Prussia sneering and insulting back. What had Russia done to this man to make him actually _listen_ to his younger brother? Torture did things to a man, but Prussia didn't seem like the type to be so easily robbed of his spirit.

Germany seemed to notice this in his brother too and put his arms around the seemingly broken man. In truth, he missed his rebellious brother and it was only habit to put that side of his brother down. Many times though, this one included, he wished that he had encouraged his old personality in him. That vitality he saw in Prussia's eyes as he teased the Canadian mere moments ago was lost to him most days. In the early days of his recovery Prussia wouldn't say more than a few words to him, never did he joke. This was actually the first time he had seen so much of his older brother in this empty shell he had now.

"I'm nod ahsking you to be anyvon else oder dan yourselv, bruder, bud I jus' vant you to behafe for _now_."

"I unterschtant." Prussia said in a formal tone as his brother stepped back, taking his hands in his own and rubbing them comfortingly.

"I know dat you… De you I lof ist schtill dere. Und I don'd _vant_ him to go avay, soh maybe ve cahn goh drinking avder dis?" Prussia only vaguely nodded, not responding in any way else. "Bruder, vhat dit he do to you? You schtill heven'd tolt me… I know he hurd you, it's obfious, bud…" Something just wasn't right.

The man kept his eyes on the ground as he slipped his hands from Germany's grasp. Those eyes, oh, those eyes he desperately wished would look up at him seemed far off. What were they seeing? There were times that he would slip off into a waking nightmare, screaming for some unseen specter to stop. It was worse at night, Russia tormented him night and day still. Never had Germany ever seen his brother beg before and every night it was the same thing, begging for mercy, begging this tormentor to stop. His daytime screams that this torment was not real did little to help the man, he even cried now, his waking terrors had gotten progressively worse and more frequent. Desperately the blonde hoped today was not going to be one of those days.

"I'll behafe vhile ve're hier." Prussia returned to the table where everyone was sitting now, taking one of the chairs at the end of the table, the chair next to his was empty for Germany.

Canada looked over the table to Prussia as the meeting commenced. For a second those dead and distant eyes flicked up to his violet ones. A spark lit up those beautiful rubies, Matthew smiled awkwardly at him which caused a half-smirk on the albino's face.

"Yo." Prussia said as he caught up with Matthew, the two walking down the hall. Matthew jumped and looked behind him at the silverette.

"Hi… Uh… You didn't look so hot during the meeting, was something wrong?" It took Prussia a second for his long-unused brain to come up with the proper "him" answer.

"I vas unter de impresschion I _alvays_ lookt hod, bud vhatefer. I'm fine, I guess." The Prussian moved so the two were walking next to each other, Matthew shuffled through papers.

"Ah, how have you been? You didn't look… Well, yourself last time." Prussia snorted.

"I'fe been gedding bedder I suppose. _Westen_ is being… I don'd know how to descripe it."

"It's okay, you don't have to." The two walked to the end of the hallway together, Canada stopping and looking up at him, he had a bird sitting on his head now… "Uhm… You have a…" Canada tapped his forehead lightly. "A bird…" A fire flared in the single, viewable red eye.

"Ahre you calling me crazy?!" Canada shrunk back from him, dropping his papers to the floor. The threatening and slightly insane aura that had settled over the man genuinely terrified him.

"N-N-No! Of course not! Y-You really _do_ have a bird on your head!" Prussia growled and groped the crown of his skull, his fingers settling on the soft yellow bird seated in his hair. He stopped his hand and a pleasant smile graced his face.

"Oh, soh you're back…" With a finger he gently caressed the soft down of the bird's back. "Dis ist de newly dubbt, very awesome, 'Gilbird'." Canada blinked, staring at him like his head was on fire. He _had_ to have been mentally unsound or very bipolar for his mood to do a complete 360 like that. The name of the bird also was a point of sarcasm with the boy. "Vhat's vid de look?"

"You're not narcissistic at all…" The Prussian grinned and rubbed his gloved nails over his field-blouse.

"Dank you for saying soh." A small smile came to Matthew's face then, he was a very charismatic man it appeared, to Hell with the fact he was conceited and a little bit unsound in the head.

"You're welcome." Gilbird cheeped, nestling deeper into Prussia's hair. There was silence then. "Oh, Prussia, uhm, was there something you wanted?"

Prussia blinked, his eyes staring at something far off even though all there was in front of him was the small Canadian and a solid wall. Why _had_ he pursued the Canadian down the hall, he knew he had a clear reason…

"Call me Gilbert, please." He said offhandedly as his eyes continued to search the very molecules that made up the walls of the building for his _actual_ answer.

"Uhm… Okay… Gilbert…" Matthew stared at him, slightly worried about that distant look in them.

"Oh… I rememper…" A smirk stretched his face again. "I vas obdimisdic." Canada blinked at the man.

"What?" Gilbert chuckled "kesesesesese".

"De answer to de qvestion you ahskt a vew monds ago. You ditn'd seem to unterschtant it, soh hier is my explanation. I vas obdimisdic." Matthew almost flinched away as Gilbert lightly tousled his wavy-blonde hair.

"Bruder! Vhere ahre you?!" Suddenly Prussia's eyes went dark and he leaned against the wall over Canada, staring at nothing again.

"G-Gilbert? Are you okay?!" Canada extricated himself from the awkward situation and stared at the suddenly limp man. "Germany! He's down here!" There was the sound of someone skidding to a stop and slamming into a wall with a with a resounding thud. "Gil-" Matthew put a hand on the Prussia's shoulder. "-Bert?"

"_Stopp! L-Lassen Sie mich los!_" The Canadian withdrew his hand and jumped back just as Germany rounded the corner, a look of angry determination on his face.

"Vhat dit you do to him?!" Germany slammed Canada against the wall.

"Nothing! I-It happened when you yelled! H-He just… Just…" Matthew looked away, not knowing _what_ happened. Germany left him and was now leaning next to his brother, a hand on his back and whispering to him.

"_Halten sie ihn auf_!" Prussia gripped at Germany, looking to him with tears rolling from his eye down his face.

"_Mein Bruder, es ist in Ordnung. Er ist nicht hier._" Germany consoled him in a light voice much like the one an adult uses with a child.

"_Er… Wird mir böse Dinge antun... Er wird mich…_" The blonde put his arms around his older brother as he seemed to bury his face in his shoulder. "_Lassen Sie ihn nicht_! _Lassen Sie ihn…_" Prussia's hand fisted in Germany's uniform. "_Bruder… Hilf mir._"

"_Wie kann ich_?" Germany laced his hand into Gilbert's hair, rubbing his head softly.

"_Ich weiß nicht_." The silverette replied mournfully as Matthew was powerless to help the two obviously in pain brothers. "Matthew… I'm sorry." Gilbert kept his face buried in his brother's shoulder. The small blonde looked away as he responded, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"Who ahre you schpeaking to?" A bitter laugh escaped the chapped lips and tired throat.

"_Ein kanadischer Retter_."

-----

Notes:

Nov. 9 1989--"Fall" of the Berlin Wall ("Fall" because it wasn't officially taken apart for a long time after)

Was is das--What is that?!

Ja-Yeah

Ka_ch_schschschsch-- Originally "Kesesesese" Prussia's throat isn't in too good a shape and this is more to address the _ch _part within it. This denotes that it is pronounced the way it would be in a German word. This is pronounced vaguely like a soft hacking noise in the back of your throat.

Westen--West (Prussia's pet-name for his little brother)

Bruder--Brother

Osten--East

Feb. 13 1990--Rather hilarious in my opinion that Canada is the birthplace of the Germany Reunification talks (also known as the Two Plus Four Talks). It was on February 13, 1990 during the "Open Skies" Conference in Ottawa that an agreement was reached between the foreign ministers of the Federal Republic of Germany, the then German Democratic Republic, France, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union and the United States on the start of the historic "Two-Plus-Four" talks, which led to the fulfilment of Germany's dream to have the country reunited after more than 40 years of division.

To express his gratitude to the Canadian People, who had supported the German people in these difficult years, an original piece of the Berlin Wall with the plaque commemorating the Ottawa agreement was unveiled on September 27, 1991 by the former Deputy Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany, Foreign Minister, Mr. Hans Dietrich Genscher.

"Ahre you calling me crazy?!"--In Germany, to tap your forehead at someone (in the mildly offensive matter of course) means "to have a bird" it can be to call someone stupid or crazy. XD I still sort of think Hidekaz had this in mind when he placed the chick on Gilbert's head.

Stopp! L-Lassen Sie mich los--Stop! L-Let go of me! (formal I assume)

Halten sie ihn auf--Make him stop!

Mein Bruder, es ist in Ordnung. Er ist nicht hier--My brother, it's okay. He is not here.

Er… Wird mir böse Dinge antun... Er wird mich--He… Will do bad things to me… He will…

Lassen Sie ihn nicht! Lassen Sie ihn--Don't let him! Don't let… (considering sentence structure, it makes it look like he is actually saying "let him…" but he's stopping mid-sentence sooo….)

Bruder… Hilf mir--Brother… Help me.

Wie kann Ich?--How can I?

Ich weiß nicht--I don't know.

Ein kanadischer Retter--A Canadian savior.

Uh, ahahahahahaha, yeah, don't worry Pru-Pru gets better. I actually really do like how this turned out O.o It makes me want to put more effort into this whole thing, I hope I don't end up expanding this too much, it's good the way it is in my opinion. I also felt like writing the more depressing side of Prussia. The side of him that Ivan veritably fucked into a wall.

Hm, I need more than just PruCan goin' on in my list of stories EFFFFFFFFF, but I kinda don't feel like writing anything else at the moment (don't worry, red, white and black will be written WITHOUT PruCan… Well, it will be hinted at but it won't become a major part of the story as it somehow and rather unplanned ended up a major part of aftermath.)

So, yeah, I'm looking for reviews as usual, it will be wonderful if anyone can contribute with some constructive criticism, I'm always open to that. Please do not comment upon accents though, I like to use them and that is not about to change in the near future. So, lolz, yeah! I'm tired so I'm going to bed G'night y'all!


	2. Niemandsland: Prologue Part the Second

_Edit_

_German fixed, spelling and accent mistakes fixed, grammar fixed and chapter expanded._

Sigh, sick again, I don' know why this has happened so often this year. Nothing better to do than exercise my muse.

-----

Prologue II Middle Ground

Gilbert sat, staring out the window of his room. His body ached, breathing was still a chore and the man at his shoulder refused to go away. That man with the innocent face that was crueler than life itself. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a small noise escaped him for fear of what would come next.

"Gilbert?" The Prussian relaxed and turned to look back at the wonderfully kind face of his loving brother. "You'fe been sidding dere schtaring for hours…" Ludwig gripped the shoulder harder. It had been two months since the talks in Ottawa, there was less screaming now, but now the Prussian barely talked to him. And when he did, it was always he wanted to see someone named Matthew Williams. When Ludwig asked Gilbert who that was he always said "De man who fount me in Nofemper. He's de nation of Canada." Ludwig had no idea there _was_ a nation called Canada off the top of his head, the name rang no bells either. So, he just chalked it up to the insanity that made his brother scream at nothing to stop touching him.

"_It's spring… I'm watching the people enjoy the weather…_" Gilbert avoided speaking English now too. The last time he had spoken English, he was apologizing to nothing. Then again, perhaps it was just easier to default upon his native tongue in his stressful situation.

"_Would_ you_ like to go out and enjoy the weather_?" The silverette did not answer. "_Please, speak to me_." Ludwig grabbed either side of the man's head and shook it back and forth. "I vant to know vhat ist going on insite dis het of yours!"

"Kese."

"Dit you jus' laugh?" Hope filled the blonde's words. A tongue came out and licked the fingers closest his brother's mouth. "Ew!" Ludwig withdrew his hands, wiping the one on his pants. "Kesese." Came from his brother and a smile covered his own face.

"_I want to see Canada._" The smile fell and the German sighed.

"_Who is this Canada_?" Ludwig asked, trying to get Gilbert to speak to him more.

"_I've already told you who he is._"

"Den you know I'fe alreaty tolt you dere's no such person."

"_Where did we go two months ago_? _That conference_."

"Somevhere callt Oddava I dink…" Ludwig wasn't totally sure where Gilbert was going with this, but he was speaking to him at least.

"_Which is the capital city of_?"

"Hell if I know. It vas jus--Hey, vhere ahre you going?" Gilbert stood before his book case for a few moments before reaching up and pulling down something that resembled an atlas. As he turned back towards Ludwig he flipped through the pages. Once he stood in front of his younger brother he settled upon a page. The blonde's face quickly met with the open pages as the silverette slammed the book into it.

"Mmf!" Ludwig back-stepped to keep from completely toppling over backwards, catching the book and looking at the page as it fell from his face.

"_Kesesese_, _read it_." The German felt irritation rising in his stomach and decided not to yell. His _real _brother had just told him to read something.

Ludwig examined the page, it appeared to be a map of North America. His brows furrowed and he looked to Gilbert, confused.

"I only see America." Gilbert rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"_Find his northern boarder. Look above it._" Groaning, Ludwig complied… What was that huge landmass on top of America? He found the capital city quick. Ottawa… Ludwig quirked his brow and located the name of the country.

"Canada…"

"_Kesesesese_, _I'm not _that_ insane_." Ludwig chuckled, ruffling his hair. That was somewhat a load off his mind. Perhaps Gilbert was not as out-of-touch as he thought. "_You're going to forget him again_, _though_. _At least you'll have some inkling I'm not crazy_."

"Vhat?" Ludwig closed the atlas and wandered to put it back on Gilbert's shelf. "Vhy voult I forged?"

"_Everyone does_." The Prussian was silent again. "Can I see him?" His little brother stared at him, he almost looked happy…"Vhat? Ist my hair on fire?"

"You're schpeaking Englisch."

"Und? Like I nefer dit bevore?"

"Vell… You heven'd schpoken Englisch in two monds… Heven'd schpoken to _me_ dis much in fife."

"I know… Schpeaking of Canada makes me vant to talk dough… I don'd know vhy. It makes me vonter vhat ist wrong vid me efen more. It makes me feel like I cahn be vhat I vas. I dink it's because of dat day in Nofemper. He ditn'd run avay… He dit de opposide. Und he broughd me to you." Ludwig supposed he saw some logic in that, someone _wanting_ to help his brother probably stoked his deflated ego. Made him feel important again. "You ditn'd answer my qvesdtion."

"Do I hev his numper?" Excitement flared in his eye with those simple words. Finally he would be able to see himself again.

"_Ja_, it's wridden ahs C-A-N in your contacds." Ludwig nodded and left the room. He hadn't missed that glint in the Prussian's eye. It was the glint of a kind of cruel excitement.

---

Gilbert stood before the large house in Ottawa, his brother beside him. In that house he saw his way to normalcy. That little wimp inside would return his personality to normal. This was his way to becoming him again.

_I get to see myself… Just don't let go this time._

"Ahre you sure you cahn be hier alone?" The blonde German asked skeptically. A smirk barely pulled at his brother's lips before he answered with "_Ja_, I'll be fine." Gilbert walked up the sidewalk and up the stairs to the Canadian's porch and front door, dropping his suit case and duffle bag to the ground. Ludwig stood back and watched as the Prussian knocked.

_C'mon you little idiot open the door. Open so I can talk how I want to!_ He rose his hand to knock again, the door pulled open and the blonde head he was expecting poked out.

"H-Hello." Canada nervously greeted, his hair pulled back and hidden underneath a sort of kerchief. He looked like a woman to Gilbert.

"Yo." He felt his face pulling back into a smirk that showed his teeth, the face that followed on the Canadian made him laugh then. "Vhat's wrong? You look like I'm gonna invate your vidal regions suttenly." _Thank Fritz!_ He screamed in his head, he hadn't been able to threaten someone with that in forever and finally he had someone! Canada stuttered a few times, his face turning red as he looked away.

"Uh, y-you just scared me is all, eh."

"Eh. Kesesese." The blonde's face suddenly went stern as he slugged Gilbert on the arm.

"I am letting you stay here at my house so you can get better, _against_ my brother's wishes. The least you can do is be nice." The Prussian stared down at him, had he _seriously_ punched the awesome him?

"Ooo, vhat you gonna do?" Canada's face went sarcastic as he stood to his full height, strangely he was taller than himself…

"I can always kick you out and make you stay at a motel, eh." He was serious… Gilbert blinked again, he had spunk at least. That would probably help his personality more, he thought.

"Kese, I'll make a node to be nice, kay?" With that he shoved himself past the boy and into the house, the smell of something heavenly catching him as he did.

Sighing, Canada looked over at the other blonde standing on the sidewalk, he looked incredulous. Canada rose an eyebrow, curious as to the look he was getting. He somewhat felt obligated to at least say hello, so he lifted his hand and waved slightly as he stepped outside and picked up Prussia's things. Germany didn't appear to notice and just looked to the sky in askance before walking around to the driver's side of his car and getting in.

"Canada! Vhat _ahre_ dese?!" The boy blinked, walking inside and closing the front door behind him, looking around the house as he did so. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen… His voice though had come from the side of the hallway the kitchen was on.

"Prussia what are you doing?" He asked poking his head into his kitchen. The Prussian was sitting at the table, eating the stack of pancakes he had made for the visiting man.

"Dese dings ahre delicious! Vhat ahre dey callt?" Canada tipped his head to the side, he'd never had pancakes before?

"You've never heard of pancakes?" Canada picked up the broom he had been cleaning with earlier. The Prussian watched him as he began to sweep up the excess flour that had fallen from the counter to the floor.

"I'fe heart of dem bud I'fe nefer eaden dem bevore… Dey're awesome." A blush worked at Canada's face, no on had ever said anything he made was awesome before… Sure, Alfred had mentioned some of his "special" brownies were good, but that was it.

"Thank you… Uhm, if you think they're good now… Uh…" He shuffled over to the refrigerator and pulled out his gallon of maple syrup. "Put some of this on them." Gilbert stared at the dark liquid within the jug. The stare said something along the lines of "it's impossible to make these even more awesome". The blonde chuckled at the look and bumped the man's shoulder with it. "Really, it makes them about a thousand times better."

Canada had wished he never introduced the man to maple syrup, later that night, during dinner, the Prussian soaked his entire dinner of pasta and meatballs in it instead of tomato sauce. He had used half of what was previously in the jug. His table manners weren't bad Matthew observed, but he seemed to have a problem with swallowing before speaking.

The gracious host wiped his face off with his napkin after a spray of chewed noodles and maple syrup coated it as Prussia spoke.

"Prussia, I-"

"Call me Gilbert." Prussia cut him off, taking another forkful of noodles and chewing it. Matthew smiled sarcastically and wiped his face again.

"Gilbert, you seem fine. Why are you here again?" The albino stopped his frantic eating and just stared down at the pile of noodles and meat. The spark in his viewable eye seemed to dim slightly and he calmly stuck his fork into the noodles. Now Canada felt slightly sorry for ruining his good mood, but from the moment the man had arrived he showed nothing more than rudeness and the willingness to eat (and drink) him out of house and home.

"De me dat you schee… Ist nod de von _ef'ryvon_ schees. I don'd know vhy it ist, bud I cahn only be de me dat _ist_ me vhen you ahre arount or ve ahre talking aboud you." Canada's brow arched, that sounded like a big load of bullcrap to him.

"_Why_? What makes me so important?" He took a bite out of his pasta, waiting for the man to reply.

"Hell if I know." Gilbert took a bite. "May I call you by your name?" Canada blinked, most people never _asked_ him if they could, and it seemed very out of character of the man that had been at his house for the past few hours. His diction was so exceedingly polite too… He either really was mentally unsound like Germany had told him or he was faking.

"Sure…" In the event of him being crazy, it was best to just give him what he wanted.

"Danks. Anyvay, I don'd know vhy, bud _Westen_ nodicet it too… Und dat's vhy I'm hier for de nexd mond."

"So…. I have to deal with you, being you, for a month? What's to stop you from relapsing when you leave?" Gilbert shook his head and shrugged.

"Ve jusd hope it doesn'd heppen…" That spark re-flared in his eye "Vhat's de madder vid 'dealing vid me being me'?! Who voultn'd vant to?! I am de awesome Prussia!" Matthew rolled his eyes and tapped the table. There was a tug to his pants leg and he looked down at the white bear. "Hey! Don'd you ignore me vhen I'm-"

"What is it?"

"Food?" Canada sighed and put the rest of his food down at the bear's feet. He really didn't feel like eating today. Gilbert watched him as he stood and walked over to the cabinet above his stove and opened it. His hand reached into a box and extricated a cookie from it, he had to lean up on the balls of his feet to reach into it properly. Walking back to the table, he plopped down in his chair and nibbled on it. He just looked so depressed…

"Vhat ist dat?" Gilbert asked finishing his food and watching Matthew nibble slowly on the confection.

"It's a cookie…"

"Vhat's in it?"

"… Uhm… Sugar?" Why was he even asking? Prussia smirked, poking his host lightly with his fork.

"You depresst?"

"Whats it matter?"

"Mint gifing me von?" Matthew shrugged, what could it hurt? One barely ever did anything for his mood and was going to get up and get himself another one later anyway. He stood and walked over to his cabinet, opening it and the box inside of it, extricating a few cookies. He tossed two to the albino and kept the other for himself.

"You know Matthew, I dink dis ist de beginning of a very pleasand recofery." Gilbert bit into one of the cookies and his smirk widened. Matthew remained silent and finished his first.

---

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Matthew quickly backpedaled to avoid a fist that swung up by his face. A blood-curdling scream tore from the Prussian's throat as he thrashed wildly on his bed. "Please! Wake up!" It was about three A.M. He had heard the screams from down the hall in his bedroom. When he arrived in the room he had been greeted by a lamp being thrown across the room at him. It had shattered against the wall and nearly hit his head. Gilbert had only continued to scream in his sleep, having not even known about it.

" _Rühr mich nicht an_!" Canada winced as the flailing man banged his head on the metal head-board of the bed. "_Bitte ... Ich werde brav sein ... Nur, bitte, tu mir nicht weh._" He sounded almost defeated as he curled up on the bed, tears falling from his face even in sleep.

"Prussia…" The blonde put a hand on the sleeping man, only to have his hand smacked away and his neck in Prussia's grip a second later. The Prussian was panting, his hand slick with a cold sweat. "G-Gilbert! Let me go! Eh!" He blinked at the man in his grip, it _was not_ him… His fingers parted and Matthew fell to the floor, gasping for breath and coughing. Neither of them spoke as Gilbert wiped the tears from his eyes and Matthew got his breath back, still sitting on his knees.

"You're fine righd?"

"I'll be okay… Do you want something to eat?" Matthew could guess he was not going to go back to sleep after a nightmare like whatever he had. Gilbert playfully poked the side of the Canadian's head with a bare foot. The blonde nearly smiled at the gesture.

"Cahn you make pancakes?"

"Still hung up on those, eh?" The temporary tenet of his house chuckled before standing up… "Agh! Put some pants on!" Matthew yelled falling backwards in front of Prussia.

"Kesesesese, impresst?" Gilbert struck a pose showing off his muscular (and very well endowed) physique. It also showcased his extensive collection of new and old scars. Covering his eyes, Matthew got to his feet stumbling and tripping over Prussia's boots in the middle of the floor. Of course the Prussian responded with raucous and uncontrollable laughter. Canada felt his face go red as Gilbert doubled over, gripping his stomach and pointing. "It's nod like you'fe nefer seen von bevore you liddle vuss!"

"I don't appreciate having someone's-" The blushing man on the floor sputtered for a seconds. "**Thing**! Waved in my face like a flag at three in the morning, eh!"

"Oh you _don'd_, _**eh**_?" Gilbert punctuated his sentence with a pelvic thrust in Matthew's direction.

"Ahh! Stoppit!" Somehow, he managed to scramble to his feet and promptly run into the door, closing it. A very unmanly scream of frustrated and embarrassed protest escaped him as he wrenched the door open and looked over his shoulder at the wildly laughing man. "And put some pants on when you come downstairs!" The door slammed behind him as Prussia stood naked in the middle of the room, a wide grin still on his face. At least he was with someone who had a personality.

Downstairs, Matthew was whipping together all the ingredients for pancakes. He grumbled animatedly to himself, making some unintelligible noises as his Quebecois accent tinted his voice and French slowly blended with English. Why in God's name had he _agreed_ to house this man! For a month?! He needed a cookie!

"Maaaaatthew." Dammit… He turned to face Gilbert as he poked his head into the kitchen, a smirk playing malevolently across his face. His exasperation was plain as he greeted the man and beckoned him into the kitchen. Without really paying attention, he snatched a cookie from the bin in his cabinet and furiously nibbled on it. "Vow, I'm _dat_ annoying, eh? I musd be gedding bedder alreaty!" Canada snorted, if that scene in the bedroom earlier was any indication he still had a long way to go… He was going to get even _more _annoying?! Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, Matthew scribbled a note to get more of his medication from his grower ASAP.

The face Prussia was giving him at that moment made him blush, what was going on behind that pleasantly smirking face?

"I'm nod todally sure how you dink _I'm_ annoying vhen your bruder ist America." Gilbert moved to sit down at the table, only to trip over the leg of one of the chairs and fall flat on his face. The man cooking made sure to stifle his laugh.

"Ah, our good friend 'depth perception' seems to have deserted you." Matthew commented turning around to help the cyclops up.

"Peh, schud up four-eyes." Gilbert hissed as he ignored the hand and heaved himself to his feet.

"Least I have the correct amount of my real ones." Maybe the blonde shouldn't have said that… The _look_ Prussia was giving him suggested that he was giving serious thought to leveling the playing field. "You break my glasses you're buying me new ones, eh."

"Whoefer sait _anyding_ aboud me breaking dem. C'mere!" And that was the start of their very first food fight. Gilbert lunged, Matthew side-stepped. The Prussian picked up the bag of flour, the Canadian armed himself with eggs. Milk and batter was flung and the table, at some point, was toppled over. Maple syrup coated most of the kitchen and Matthew's hair, Gilbert was predominantly eggs and batter. Kumajirou was even whiter than normal, covered in flour, a small yellow bird sat upon his head as he lapped the milk up off the floor.

"M… Mm…. My kitchen…" Matthew nearly started crying at its state, it looked as though Alfred had thrown a party and hadn't told him about it. Gilbert merely laughed and clutched at his stomach.

"You remint me of _Westen_. He ust to say dat vhen…" The Prussian died again and he seemingly stared at nothing, lost in a memory. Canada watched, worry evident on his face, not for the man himself more just what he would do if he started crying and carrying on like he had at the conference room two months ago. "Dat vas ofer fivdy years ago…"

"What was?" The blonde asked, genuinely curious.

"He vas sick avder de firsd vorlt var… Und I vantet to be nice. He schlepd und I mate him foot." He paused to laugh once. "Bud, I cahn barely cook. Soh de kidchen lookt like a minefield hat migradet in und explotet. De firsd ding he sait vhen he voke up und I hat foot for him vas 'vhat does my kidchen look like?" Matthew focused on the Prussian's face, it seemed pleasantly reminiscent rather than horrifically tortured. "_Westen_ schtill knows how to fighd vhen he ist sick. His fighding efen geds bedder in my opinion…" He pursed his lips in thought. "I vant to ged back to dat. I vant to fighd vid him und argue… Bud I cahn nefer seem to talk to him vhen home. It's too close to… _Dat place_."

"I'm sure you'll get better while you're here…" Matthew felt inclined to say, lightly putting a hand on Gilbert's arm. His kitchen was a mess, but it had been fun making it he had to admit.

"Peh! Of course I'll ged bedder. I am de Awesome Prussia! Conqueror of **all** vital regions!" He struck another pose to accentuate his good looks. Canada couldn't help but snort at that.

"Not mine."

"You dare-" The albino went quiet as the Canadian picked a mop out of the closet in his kitchen. "You're nod gonna…"

"Oh, yes I am. Get a bucket 'cause, ha-ha, you're helping."

"Noh more cookies for you avder dis, you ged mean."

---

Three weeks had passed since Prussia had initially come to live with him. There had been plenty more indecent exposures in this time, a drinking contest, stealing of the fretful blonde's glasses and the occasional "Kodak moment". Always though, there was pancakes for breakfast and pancakes after nightmares. It seemed as though pancakes was Matthew's remedy for anything (other than those strange cookies). Gilbert wasn't complaining though, the Canadian's pancakes really _did_ fix everything.

This morning was not one of those Kodak moments, though. Aforementioned drinking contest had occurred the previous night and Matthew was dealing with a splitting hangover.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. How do Germans deal with these every weekend. They're all crazy!!_ The squeak of his door opening made him twitch as it sounded like angels screaming for mercy to him.

"Gilbert… If you know what is good for you, you will turn around **this instant**_** and**_ leave the room." Matthew growled in an ungodly voice at the intruding roommate.

"I god you foot for Gott's sake." Matthew turned his head to look at the man, instantly he was assaulted by the sunlight. The shining star obviously knew _nothing_ of his misery nor did it seem to care. There was the sound of an annoyed sigh and the blinds being closed, encasing the room in a pleasingly low light. "Dere, now sid up und atmire my kintness." Canada groaned and managed to flip himself over off his stomach and push himself up into a sitting position. He gave a yelp of surprise as Prussia flicked his long _ahoge_. "Kesesese, jus' like Italy."

"Eugh… How do you not have a hangover?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh I do, bud I vasn'd dat drunk lasd nighd." Gilbert dropped something in Matthew's lap, it felt like a Styrofoam container and a bottle of something. Carefully, the Canadian opened his eyes and looked at it. A pleasant smell floated from the container and a bottle of Gatorade sat next to it. Canada blinked as Prussia held out a fork and two pills.

"Take dese und ead. It vill kill ovf your hetache und some of de voosiness by noon." The container held some eggs, bacon and toast, it made Canada's mouth water and his stomach grumble.

"Thank you." He unscrewed the top of the Gatorade and swallowed the pills right quick, wondering at Gilbert's choice of drink to get him.

"It replenisches elecdrolydes dat you losd. Vill make de voosiness go down." The strawberry-blonde rose an eyebrow, slipping his glasses on and skewering some eggs.

"You of all people have a scientific explanation to a hangover cure?" Prussia snorted.

"Vhat's dat suppost to mean? Look aht vhere I come from, don'd you dink I _know_ vhat I'm talking aboud?" Matthew would have laughed if not for the construction worker hammering away in his head trying to rip it apart.

"I never said anything about not believing you. I just thought it was funny, eh. Thanks for caring. I'll make you pancakes later."

"Score!" Gilbert grinned and made a victorious hand gesture, Matthew got the feeling that this was the Prussian's original intention in being nice. He sighed then, taking a bite of some eggs and another sip of Gatorade.

"Do you like me?" Prussia blinked, what the Hell kind of question was that?!

"Do I _like_ you? Vhat de fuck Canada?" The blonde shrugged, he really was not in the mood to care this morning.

"I'm just saying. Whenever you're pleasant it's always to reach some end. Getting me to make you pancakes, getting me to buy you more beer, rarely have you thanked me this entire time. I can't help but get the feeling all you wanted to achieve this entire time was stable mental health… You've had utterly no interest in connecting with me on any level. I'm just some kind of drug for you to use as you please." Gilbert stared at the man as he continued to eat, albeit slowly. Neither of them spoke for awhile, surprisingly enough, when the silence _was_ broken, it was Matthew to do it. "Whatever, I don't care. Everyone is like that. I'll help them and then they'll forget about me fifteen minutes later. Sometimes… Like with Arthur or Francis, I'll think we've actually connected as son and parents but they always forget. Even Alfred forgets you know… Sometimes I wonder… If it would just be better if I didn't exist." Now exceedingly uncomfortable, Gilbert fidgeted with his fingers, twining them and untwining them with one another.

"Vhat does it madder if I do or don'd like you? I am, technically, deat." It was his first time actually admitting it to himself. "My opinion no longer madders. You dough, you ahre schtill alife. De _reason_ ef'ryvon forgeds you ist _because_ of your schtupit mendalidy aboud dings. Dis whole 'bedder ovf deat' ding is jus' ridiculous. Dis ist coming from somevon who _ist_ deat, okay? It sucks dat ef'ryvon forgeds you, bud you know vhat I voult do? I voult make dem rememper me! Remint dem dat I _am_ vord someding-"

"I'm not you Gilbert." Matthew cut him off as he put aside his breakfast. "Kumaroro, breakfast." The polar bear jumped up onto the bed, the yellow bird still sitting upon his head as he planted his butt down and started eating.

"Hey! I vas nice enough to go oud dis morning und buy you dat! Respecd m-"

"Only so I would make you pancakes which I would have anyway. You wasted your effort." Gilbert growled, leaning over and clasping Matthew's head between his hands and shook it hard.

"I _do_ like you! Jesus-fucking-Chrisd! Yes! It _vas_ for you to make me pancakes fasder, I knew you voult make dem anyvay because you're a doormad! Bud I _vantet_ to be nice! Despide how many times I'fe destroyt your house since I god hier you nefer actually kickt me oud! I am a morally uprighd person. Yep. I know vhen to be dankful for _some_ dings." He released the mans head and received a long glare in return.

"My head… Fucking hurts… I have a goddamn hangover… You do that again, your ass is getting booted out into the snow."

"It's spring…"

"D-uh! I can wait, eh!" Gilbert chuckled, smirking at the boy.

"Dis ist vhy I like you. Sense of humor, und you hev enough schpunk to _attempd_ to orter me arount."

"I do more than just attempt."

"V-Vhen hev I _acdually_ listent to you?!"

"Many times, I just don't think you realized it."

"Peh! De Awesome Prussia does _nod_ ged ortert arount by… By… _Canada_!!"

"Just for that, no pancakes."

"Vhat?! Vhat dit I say!?" Matthew couldn't resist chuckling, he really didn't mind these fights with Gilbert, he found them quite humorous in nature. He really hadn't needed most of the cookies he'd baked earlier in the month, usually a fight with Prussia did the trick to cheer him up. It never ceased to amaze him either just how benevolent their arguments always ended. "You _vill_ make me pancakes! Or! I schall invate your vidal regions!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." The blonde made a "whatever shall I do?" face in mock terror.

"You bedder be!" Gilbert snorted triumphantly, a big haughty smirk adorning his face. Meanwhile, Matthew just couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss the big oaf when he left. Then a frown replaced the smile. When he left the house would be the way it used to be… There would be many more cookies, more of his pet forgetting him and no one to make it seem like it was pointless to worry about it. Worst of all maybe, the albino would probably forget him if he didn't see him very often… "Hey! My awesome selv ist in de room, vhat's de madder?"

"Nothing." He smiled at Gilbert, it would have been pointless to tell the man as all that would have occurred was he would've laughed and went on about how awesome he was. Which, his rants about his awesomeness were more and more common. He no longer feared the insanity that caused him to cry and yell in an incomprehensible language, now it was the insanity that made him go on forever about his awesomenss. That in itself made him smile even wider. "Do you think you are better?"

"I schoult say soh! Lifing hier hes been a vonter! Und de pancakes hev mate it a dousant times bedder! Hm… Atting de maple syrup, two dousant!" The blonde host looked away from him then, a blush very alive on his face.

"Th-Thank you. Y-You're too nice."

"I know." Gilbert jumped as the small Canadian wrapped his arms around his waist in a bear-hug. "Gah! Vhat ahre you doing! Sch-Schtop hugging me!" He began to squirm trying to get away from the display of affection. "Dis ist soh gay!"

"If you hug me back I'll let go!"

"Grr… Fine." And so it went Gilbert and Matthew shared their first hug, even if the albino was very uncomfortable during it. Matthew, meanwhile, happily chuckled at his skittishness.

"Haven't you ever given someone a hug before?"

"_Ja_ actually. It's jus' it's usually _Westen_. I'fe huggt France und Schpain too. It's jus' ott avder soh many years." He didn't zone off at mentions of the past. It so rarely happened anymore and for that, Canada was very grateful. The nightmares were still frequent, but some of the time, if they were lucky, Gilbert woke up before screaming and thrashing ensued. It had been a rather slow change for them to deal with, but a blink of an eye for people with conditions similar to his. They both could only hope that after he left, Gilbert would be able to cling to his personality he had gained back.

It was unclear whether or not this would be the case, Germany had not come for a visit in all this time, there were phone calls and letters sent back and forth but it always seemed to be Germany who set off his bouts of insanity. The last phone call they shared though, had been the best one yet. They got into a fight, yelling at each other and carrying on about something Matthew couldn't remember now.

"Well, now you can hug me!"

"I know I'm posidifely irresistible, bud cahn you led goh?" Once again Canada chuckled.

"Try harder than that."

"Agh!"

---

Matthew was sad to see Gilbert go at the end of his month-long stay. He had grown rather used to waking up every morning to the oaf demanding pancakes. So there he sat in his family room with Kumajirou, watching TV. It was so bland without him around, but he didn't feel the need to munch one of his cookies. He could stand this without the need of his medication.

How odd that the Prussian had stayed with him as a way to get better and ended up helping him too. As time passed and the weeks without him turned into months, Matthew couldn't help but think about the man. Considering he never called, it was to go without saying that he was better and didn't need him. It also made him think that maybe Gilbert had broken him of eating his cookies on purpose. He used to steal them from him and eat them himself. When Canada didn't have a cookie and he was going for one, Gilbert usually found a way to distract him from it with some sort of stupid comment or inane idea. They weren't friends, he knew that, so he never called him up to ask about it, it just seemed stupid to do.

Once months turned into years he stopped thinking about Gilbert on a daily basis. Stopped wondering how he was doing or considering on checking up on him. He saw him in passing at the few annual world meetings and that was fine. They never spoke even though Gilbert always seemed like he had something he wanted to say. Matthew let it go though, if the Prussian had an interest in friendship, he needed to take the first leap by himself without his help.

---

The leap they needed didn't occur for nearly nineteen years though. It was a strange one if anything and started with "April fools!"

End Prologue

-----

Notes:

"_Italics!!"-__-_Denotes the speaking of a language other than English if the dialogue is long-lived in a different language or if it is important.

Rühr mich nicht an--Don't touch me!

Bitte ... Ich werde gut sein ... Nur, bitte, tun mir nicht weh--Please… I'll be good… Just, please, don't hurt me…"

Canada's Cookies--For people who haven't read my other fictions addressing this, Medical Marijuana is legal in Canada (though at the time (1990) it wasn't but Canada is a nation and can get away with stuff like that) and it's commonly baked into confections like brownies, muffins, cupcakes and cookies as a way to medicate people. Canada has depression in this of course and hence eats many of these in a day.

Sigh, feeling better this morning and am going to school in a few minutes. Can't wait to start work on the next chapter. As always, comments fill me with love and happiness.


	3. Baumblüte: Something Tentative

_Edit_

_Fixed the error that was the incorrect date of Canada Day. Some grammar, extended the chapter a bit._

It's always wonderful to see a plan really evolve, I really like typing this… And I feel really bad that through most of Aftermath I never responded to anyone's messages but a few ;_; so I am trying to actually answer people this time around. But there are a few that I can't private message so I will be answering them here.

--Okay, yes, lol DJ, there will indeed be romance, I take it you haven't read the story this is an offshoot of if you are asking that XDD. PruCan is a major point in Aftermath even though it isn't exactly the central pairing.

--Adriyel, of course I am continuing it, it hasn't even gotten into their actual friendship yet.

-----

Delicate

The pair of pandas on the mantle atop the fireplace in his room stared at him mockingly as the Prussian typed on his computer.

"Dammid." He typed grumbling about his utter stupidity in being tricked a _second_ time that day into buying a strange stuffed animal. "Bring you heppiness my arsch." Gilbert growled as he updated his blog with his trip to Italy. The pictures of the trip were quite comical and made him smile profusely. Yes, April first had been a good day. Except for his trip to England's for lunch… And the buying of the two pandas… And being attacked by Greece's cat while napping… Then there had been confronting Sweden and the rest of the Scandinavians because his visitors wanted pictures of them. Hungary had hit him with a frying pan too, so he really wasn't able to remember much of what happened when he visited her and Austria that day. There was a picture that reminded him that he had pulled at Roderich's, cheek but that was it. Taking a deep breath, he concluded something… Today had, in fact, sucked. His head connected quickly with his desk, once, twice, three times. "Fuck…"

A knock came from downstairs in the entrance hall.

"_Westen_! De door!" No answer and the quiet knock came again. Taking a deep breath, he beat his head against the desk one last time before getting up and walking out into the hallway. "_Westen_! Ahre you home?!" No answer again, so it was concluded that his brother was missing. Probably at Italy's place by now, they were so gay for each other and he knew it. But then again, if Italy really _had_ harbored such feelings for Germany, it probably would have come out by _now_.

Fearing it to be one of the other Asian nations come to try and sell him something _else_ that would make him happy, he carefully opened the door and poked his head out. The person standing there in the green sweatshirt had definitely _not_ been any of the people he had expected to see that day.

"April fools, Ger--… Prussia?" Canada seemed confused as he held the bottle of maple syrup in his hand. It took Prussia a moment to remember who he was, it had been nearly two decades since they spoke to one another so it was only normal.

"Uh, _hallo_, Canada." Gilbert distinctly remembered asking Canada to call him by his name those years ago and remembered calling him by _his_ first name as if they were friends. Really, it had been so long though it no longer seemed appropriate. Even less did it seem appropriate because they hadn't even been friends _then_. Canada had merely been a way to get better. There had really been nothing between them at all.

"Oh! Y-You remember me…" The wavy-haired blonde looked away, his face turning red.

"It's a liddle bid hart for me to forged you." Prussia rose an eyebrow at him, examining the bottle of maple syrup in his hand. He hadn't had maple syrup in… Nineteen years, pancakes were the same way. His stomach growled and a craving he hadn't known for just as long set in. "Uhm, vhy ahre you hier?"

"Uh… Uhm, oh right! April fool's. I really didn't know what else to do today, so I've just been going around giving out maple syrup… But, uhm, you look like you're doing well…"

"I am vell."

"That's good to hear…" Canada looked away as he awkwardly nodded. "Forgive me for prying, but do you still have nightmares?"

"Sometimes, nod nearly ahs bat vons. Do you schtill use dose schtrange cookies of yours?" Gilbert asked, feeling the situation slowly become more and more awkward as the two continued to talk.

"Oh… I stopped after you left. Yep! I've been clean for years and years now. But, that's good to hear Prussia! I'm happy for you."

"I'm heppy for me too." He responded with a smirk which elicited a chuckle from Canada. "Vhat's funny?" A white eyebrow rose.

"Oh nothing, I was afraid for a moment that you had changed in the near two decades past. Just happy to see you're still yourself." Canada shrugged, fixing his glasses in a nervous fidget.

"Who else voult I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe you act like your brother now or something?" Prussia blew a raspberry, making a face suggesting that to be the worst fate in the world.

"You kitting me? If I entet up acding like _Westen_ I dink I voult kill myselv."

"Don't joke about that."

"I'll joke aboud vhatefer I vant. I'll joke aboud your ferginidy if I vant." Canada gave him a droll stare as if he was missing some important bit of information about that statement. Either way, this man was quickly starting to grate on his nerves again. It didn't matter if the boy liked him, Prussia was still Prussia and it seemed he had forgotten how _easy_ it was for the man to annoy him. "Vhat's vid dat look?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I can guess that your April fool's day hasn't been going too well."

"Noh, vhatefer mate you dink _dat_?" Sarcasm dripped from his every word, Canada quickly assessed that today had been a _very_ bad day. Canada proffered the bottle of syrup to him, Prussia blinked and tweaked an eyebrow.

"I hope your day improves… Well, it's almost over so at least be happy that it won't _be_ April fool's day much longer. But, last I checked, you like maple syrup and it brings happiness to all who eat it, I'm sure. Have Germany make you some pancakes." He smiled kindly as Prussia removed his camera from his back pocket. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Neet a picdure for my blog." The blonde blinked.

"You have a blog?" He asked quizzically. Prussia merely nodded as he snapped a picture of the man posing with his bottle of syrup. The albino tilted his head to look behind the blonde on his stoop, an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like _Westen_ ist back." Canada jumped and turned around to see Germany approaching, a strange look on his face.

"Uhm… I'll leave then… Uh… It was nice seeing you." He offered the syrup again and the Prussian reluctantly took it, a smirk coming to his face as the Canadian turned to leave.

"Eh?" Then Canada froze in his steps, grinding his teeth slightly as he heard the smirking taunt in the albino's single syllable.

"I broke myself of that habit. You noticed?"

"How coult I nod?" Prussia shrugged, his smirk still pleasant as he stared at the Canadian's back. "Now goh, you hev oder people to hid schtill now, unless ve vere de laschd vons on your lischd." The man in the green hoodie chuckled once.

"I'm slowly going across Europe. I had to get the Americas first and then I went across Asia, France is next."

"Oh, I see. Goh alreaty!" Canada flinched and jumped forward, away from him, looking over his shoulder confusedly. That was very sudden.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Oh, also, I'm glad to see your eye grew back." Never could anyone, but a nation ever hope of saying that.

"_Ja_, _ja_, _ja_, I'm heppy to schee dat too, now ged ovf my schtoop!" The albino growled, giving the man a shove. This caused Canada to trip down the steps and land face-first in Germany's chest.

"_Your_ schtoop?" Germany growled, picking up the man at his chest and sitting him back down next to him, surprised at how light he was. "Dis ist nod your haus _Osten_, I say who schtays und who doesn'd. Und if… Whoefer dis ist--vants to schtay for a bid, he cahn…" The tall blonde said addressing his brother and turning to look at Canada. "You seem ohddly familiar… Hev ve med bevore?" Gilbert rolled his eyes, glaring at his brother. He was only doing this to annoy him, he had been pushing for months to try and get him his own house. Of course, the awesomeness that was Prussia would _not_ settle to live in a civilian home! Living in the eastern sector of Berlin didn't bring back fond memories either.

"We have… I'm Canada."

"Canada?" Suddenly anger flared into those vivid, steel-blue eyes as he turned to look at Prussia. "He led _you_ schtay aht his haus for a mond, pudding up vid ef'ryding dat you dit jus so you-"

"Germany, Germany! It's fine! I was on my way out anyway, eh!" Canada pleaded, waving his arms in a placating manner.

"Eh?" Prussia sniggered. "Broken de habid, eh?"

"Urgh! Shut up!" Canada stomped his foot, his face turning red. _Note to self: Never say "eh" around Prussia. Ever. _He thought as he took a deep and calming breath. "I'm leaving now. Pleasant seeing you Germany… Prussia." And the man stomped off the stoop and down the street. After he rounded the corner Germany went back to glaring at Prussia.

"De man seems pleasand enough, vhy vere you acding like such a jerk?" Prussia stuck his tongue out at his brother. This usually meant "because I feld like it". "Ugh, ged your arsch in de haus."

"Vhere ist your liddle boy-toy?" Gilbert sniggered to Ludwig who stopped mid-stride to glare at him.

"_Vhat_ vas dat?" Ludwig said flatly in a low voice.

"Ueh, I vas asking vere Italy vas."

"_Und_, _vhy _dit you rever to him ahs my 'boy-toy'?" That tone in the German's voice was never to be taken lightly, even by the great and mighty Prussia.

"It vas only a joke _Westen_, Chrisd, I _know_ you're nod like dat. You're too much of a _tighd arsch_. Kesesesesesese." A fist met his face and then his head met the floor, Ludwig started walking towards the kitchen, leaving him there without further word. "Learn to take a joke for fuck's sake!" He grumbled sitting up and rubbing the blood from his nose.

"Be a liddle bid more mature." Came Ludwig's reply from the kitchen, the sounds of the man pulling out various items in which to cook with.

"_Ja_ righd…" Gilbert stood and poked his head into the kitchen, rubbing the newly-formed bump on the back of his head. "Say, _Westen_, vant to make me some pancakes?"

"Noh."

"Vell, vhy nod?"

"_I_ don'd vant pancakes. Und I vill nod make you any because of how you acdet towarts… Vhat's his name earlier. Dere vas also dat commend you mate aboud Italy." Germany snorted as he put a pan out to cook. "Besites, you alreaty ade aht Italy's. Und don'd say you ditn'd, dere ahre picdures on your blog. I commendet."

"Fine! I'll make pancakes myselv." Prussia inserted himself between Germany and the stove then.

"Oh no, you von'd!" The blonde grabbed the albino's shoulder and tossed him as if he were a rag-doll from the vicinity of the stove. Gilbert landed on his feet, pulling a tomato from his pocket. He loved being a nation that had no obligations so much for the simple reason that he retained the ability of hammer-space. "… Vhat ahre you going to do vid dat?"

"Ohhh, noding, noding aht ahll my dear bruder." He began to knead the tomato softly between his hands, mushing the insides while the skin remained unbroken.

"If you drow dat… I schvear to Gott…"

"Oh? Vhat _vill _you do?" Prussia taunted, kneading the tomato still.

"Your arsch ist boodet."

"Or you _coult_ jus make me pancakes…" He smirked, now tossing the 'mato-grenade from hand to hand. "Save yourselv a bid of cleaning, a bid of gedding your arsch voopt by de awesome me… You know." The blonde brows knitted themselves together in anger, why did his brother have a point? Not the him getting his butt beaten of course, Germany outclassed the man any day for the simple reason he was an _active_ nation. But, giving in to his brother's whims would mean no cleaning up, caused by the tomato or otherwise, and no obnoxious fight with him that could potentially destroy more than just the kitchen… Then again, giving into Prussia's demands was always ill-advised because of the simple fact that gloating always followed his little "victories". This was a terrible thing to listen to, but it was better than having to clean and having to deal with a complaining and in pain Prussia later. Plus there was that Prussia (while outclassed by himself) could still do a number on him due to his extensive knowledge in the art of hand-to-hand combat.

"Fine, I'll make you your schtupit pancakes, goh sid down." It made him have to resist a smile to see the silverette's eyes light up like that. The grin that spread over his face too made resisting even harder.

"Alrighd! You knew you coultn'd bead me, ist dat vhat it vas?"

"You're my bruder ist vhat it vas."

"You jus _hat_ to go touchy-feely on me." Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms over his chest. The blonde getting out ingredients just snorted in good humor and waved him off.

One bite was all that it took to get the Prussian re-hooked on this wonderfully tasty drug made out of nothing more than flour, eggs, milk and maple syrup. He sat there staring at the stack as Germany in the background cleaned the pan, wondering why he wasn't eating any more than just that. The man, as if in some kind of trance, brought up his camera and snapped a picture of the pile before digging into it again with a ravenous hunger. It was good all the way down to the last bite, but it left him feeling as if something were lacking. It had an empty taste at the end, as if there was something Ludwig had forgotten. Deciding that he needed to figure this out, he devised a plan for the following morning.

"Kesesesesese."

---

"_Canada_!!!" The blonde rolled over in his sleep. "_Caaaanadaaaa_…."

"Mmng…"

"Vake up!" Prussia yanked the covers off the sleeping man, effectively pulling him from the bed along with them.

"Ah! What?! _Quoi!?_" Prussia stood over him, sniggering as the boy's head whipped around every which direction. However, when the violet orbs eventually settled upon him, he could feel something disturb the force. "Prussia?! What are you doing in my house?!" The boy grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and whipped them on, checking his clock. "At six in the morning no less!!!"

"Pancakes." The albino replied simply beneath the strangely terrifying gaze. Canada made a high noise of exasperation before shoving himself to his feet.

"Pancakes… Pancakes?! You expect _**me**_ to make you goddamn pancakes after how you acted yesterday?! After how you just… _Barged_ into _my_ house at six AM demanding pancakes?! How the Hell did you even get in my house?!" He fumed at Prussia as the albino only stared on, his face showing that he was not the least bit fazed by this.

"Uh, firsd ovf, de door vas unlockt, secont, yes." It was swiftly punctuated with a "Kese!" as the owner of the house's face went though a whole rainbow of emotions before finally settling on one. Pure exasperation. The boy sighed, rubbing his temples slightly.

"Mmng, Alfred probably did it." He started off, mostly talking to himself rather than Prussia. "I'll make you some pancakes." A huge grin lit up Prussia's face again and Canada took his glasses off to clean them, ignoring the happiness this brought him. "Do you expect me to call you Gilbert again?" Usually the man would have said this by now if he was going to, but he might as well check.

"Kese! Hell noh, ve ahrn'd fruends Canada." For some odd reason, that really hurt in the small man's chest, it also irritated him to no end.

"Explain to me then, why exactly am I making you pancakes?"

"Because you ahre submidding to my awesomeness!" The grin turned haughty and triumphant as Canada sucked on his tongue in mock deep thought.

"Hmmm, ahhh… Well, when you put it like that… The answer is no and get out of my house, eh!!"

"_Eh_? Kesesesese."

"Don't you start that!" Canada yelped as he smacked the man on the arm, Prussia only chuckled and poked his cheek when it turned a great beet red.

"It's _fuuun_ dough."

"Who says you have the right to have fun!?" The Canadian's voice cracked as he responded, deeply frustrated and not totally sure of what he was saying.

"Soh… Vhat? You'fe been hanging oud vid dat Russian basdart now?"

"N-No! And stop changing the subject! Get out of my house, Prussia!" He stomped his foot, standing to his full height, the shorter of the two didn't seem to notice the difference.

"You're soh cude vhen you're mat." Prussia tousled the Canadian's hair with a smirk, receiving an angry and embarrassed sputtering noise as a gift. "Now, aboud dose pancakes…" The blonde deflated, sinking down to his normal hunched-over posture and giving up with a defeated sigh.

"Alright…" Canada began to shuffle from the room, picking up a shirt from the hamper as he passed and slipping it on. To Hell with changing his clothes, the sooner he made these damn pancakes the sooner he would be rid of the offensive ex-nation.

"Schveed!" The albino laughed triumphantly as he followed the boy from his room and down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Go sit down and watch some TV, if the remote's not on the couch, Kumatake is chewing on it somewhere."

"Vill do! Make dose pancakes schnappy too!" Canada rolled his eyes as he started for the kitchen.

"_Please_ Prussia, don't rush art." He said snarkily as he fixed his glasses in a stately manner.

"I schall rusch vhatefer I please!"

"Do you want to be eating shitty pancakes?" A blonde eyebrow rose as the rest of his face dropped to one of annoyed flatness.

"Er… Noh…"

"Then don't rush me." Canada said flatly before retreating into the kitchen to please the invading nation.

Smiling widely to himself, very satisfied with the work that had been done, despite the fact that he had lost that last battle. He looked around the entertainment room for the remote, it was not present, so the bear must've indeed taken it and was now using it as a chew-toy.

"Vhere ahre you ya liddle fucker?" Prussia mumbled to himself as he looked beneath the furniture and behind it. No sign of the bear. He groped his head for a second, checking to see if his little helper had followed him today.

"Cheep!"

"Ahah! Vhere vere you hiting?" Prussia asked the small bird on his head. It was amazing that the bird had yet to age in twenty years. He guessed it was from hanging out with such an awesome person as himself. Gilbird twittered again, hopping up and down in its warm nest of white hair. "Vant to do me a fafor?"

"Cheep?" Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at the cute noise.

"Goh fint Canada's annoying bear." The yellow bird squeaked twice before taking off and fluttering away, it never ceased to amaze Prussia that the bird could fly at all.

Gilbird returned a few minutes later, chirping enthusiastically and beating its wings laboriously fast to keep it's comparatively large girth aloft.

"Okay, schow me vhere." And Gilbird took off, Prussia not far behind it as the two went through the entrance hall and up the stairs.

Strolling into the bed room, Prussia saw the white bear chewing idly on the remote, no true intention to destroy it, he was just bored.

"Goot boy!" The albino praised proudly, holding out his hand as the bird exhaustedly flopped into his palm. "Kesesesese." He plopped the bird onto his head where it then snuggled into his hair and fell asleep. Gilbird had gotten more exercise in one day than it had in three weeks. "Now, you, c'mere." Prussia growled as he walked over the ball of fuzz that just now noticed he was in the room.

"Who?"

"Noh! You do nod do dat vid me! Nuh-uh! I am Prussia und you bedder rememper it!"

"Prussia?"

"_Ja_!" The bear nodded, going back to ignoring him and chewing on the piece of plastic between his paws. "Hey…." Prussia mumbled to himself as he looked around the room, his eyes settling on the shattered remains of a lamp by the door he had walked in through. This must've been his room during that month he was here. It didn't seem dusty or uncared for, so it seemed really odd that the pile of ceramic and wires was still in the area where he had accidentally thrown it. He resolved to ask Canada about it later as turned back to look at the bear getting his slobber all over the remote he was supposed to use. "On secont doughd, ew, you cahn keep it."

"Who?"

"You."

"You?"

"Noh you!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Kumajirou nodded and started chewing again as the Prussian stared at him, how in the name of all that was holy did Canada _stand_ this stupid bear? He rolled his eyes, deciding it was better not to question _some_ things.

"Prussia! Wherever you went, your pancakes are done!" The light voice of his kind host floated upstairs.

"Yes!" Prussia pumped his fist victoriously, a great grin decorating his face as he about-faced and left the room.

Swaggering on into the kitchen, the Prussian gave Canada his brightest grin, to which the blonde stared at in incomprehension.

"Pancakes really make you _that_ happy?" He questioned when the man sat down at the table and he put the plate in front of him.

"I hat forgodden how much I loft dem. Dey vere firtually my crack back den, sorda like how your cookies vere for you." Prussia began to meticulously cut up the stack of four Canada had already drowned in syrup.

"Medication? I thought _I_ was your medication." The albino noticed the Canadian's attempt at humor and chuckled, blondie was _trying_ to be nice. "Actually, to be honest, I'm surprised you remember them. You never had more than a few and I stopped eating them before long. The cookies I mean."

"I hev a phodographic memory." He tapped the fork to his temple for dramatic effect. "How _else_ do I rememper you vhere no von else does?" Nearly, Prussia felt sorry as Canada's face dropped into a frown and he sighed. That look usually proceeded him retreating to that cabinet above his stove for one of his medicated cookies. Really he was surprised when he merely smiled at him and pushed a lock of his own hair behind his ear.

"It's nice to know _some_ people have them."

"Noh, jus me." Canada snorted, rolling his eyes and fixing his glasses.

"I'm sure. Take that up with someone who has as big a head as you do… Like Francis."

"You're his kit dough! I cahn'd hev a memory compedition vid him, he's biast."

"And like you're not? You lived with me for an entire month."

"You're his kit."

_And he still forgets me…._

"Und he _schtill_ forgeds you." Prussia took another bite of his pancakes and swallowed, watching the blonde's face closely. "Bud, gifen dat logic, I vin alreaty." Once again, Canada chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, vhile I'm dinking aboud it, vhy ist dere a lamp upschtairs on de floor in de guesd bettroom?"

"Oh… That's… From last time you were here. You were having a nightmare and you threw it at me."

"Dat vas nearly tvendy years ago. Vhy heven'd you cleant it up?" The visitor asked, putting another forkful of dripping pancake into his mouth.

"Well… I guess… There was no need to. Alfred is the only one who ever visits me and… Well… He lives right next door so he never stays the night. Cuba will visit every now and then too, but even he never stays all night. Kumakujo stays away from sharp objects so I never have to worry about him doing something stupid around it." Canada stopped to shrug and wipe up a bit of syrup that dripped from the Prussian's plate. "It just seemed like unneeded work." He didn't catch the slightly disturbed look in Prussia's eyes as he turned away to clean up the early-morning mess of flour and spattered olive oil.

"You haven'd hat somevon spent de nighd in almosd tvendy years?" Never would he believe that, he would take over all of Canada's house _just_ to have his pancakes tomorrow. Surely this mind-blowing breakfast food was _more_ than enough reason to want to be with him all the time.

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe because people don't remember me I never get many visitors?"

"Bud, your pancakes-"

"You flatter me Prussia. You're the only one in all my years to praise _my_ food so heavily. Alfred always says I'm bland and my food is uninteresting, a shadow of what Francis taught me as a child. He claims his pancakes are a thousand times better than mine." Canada sighed. "He never even remembers my birthday anymore I'm so bland. He will always visit a few days early to invite me to his birthday party on the fourth, ya know? Most of the time the day he chooses is the first of July. _My_ birthday. Wanna know what he always says? He always says that my people are screwed up and celebrating his birthday _early_! Can you believe that, eh?!" The infuriated blonde stomped his foot, making an angry noise in the back of his throat. "It's infuriating! He's just so damn self-centered, eh! He's worse than you sometimes, I think! At least _you_ remembered me after two decades, but he can't remember my birthday for an entire damn year, eh!" It was terrifying to see Canada this riled up about something, Prussia decided. It also made him angry that he was angry about someone not remembering his birthday.

"Canada, schud up."

"What did you say?!" The blonde yelled, rounding himself to look back at Prussia, anger blazing within his bright purple orbs.

"I'm deat. I don'd efen _hev_ a birdtay to celebrade. Be glat dat you do." Canada sighed uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his lower stomach and leaning forward slightly so as to escape the scrutiny of the ex-nation's eyes.

"I'm sorry… It's just… Everyone mistakes him for me. _Cuba_, the only man I can say is really my friend mistakes me for him. His birthday is so close to mine that people don't bother celebrating it." A sniffle broke through his words. "He doesn't even have the decency to ever apologize for or even _realize_ all the grief that he causes me politically and in other ways… I love my brother, I do, but… I don't know."

"Don'd led it ged you down too much" Canada looked up in time to see Prussia stand and take his empty plate to the sink. "I'll see you lader Canada."

"You're just going to leave? Like that…? No 'thank-you' or… Or anything?"

"Be heppy I acdually _listent_ to dat depressing liddle rand of yours." Tears began to flow from the oft-forgotten nation's face.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, eh." A pause to sniffle and wipe tears away with the sleeve of his shirt beneath his glasses. "You don't have to say anything else."

"Ding's vill ged bedder soon. Be obdimisdic. It vorkt for me." And so, Prussia left, leaving Canada crying in his kitchen with no one.

All alone.

As always.

---

_A hand caressed his face._

"_Noh! Schtop! Goh avay!" He yelled in vain as the hand gets to his hairline and grips harshly at the weak follicles. The hand yanks, effectively robbing him of his ever thinning hair and smashing the two men's lips together. "Fuck! Led goh!"_

"_Vhat vas zet?" The teeth pause on his shoulder as they nip down his throat._

"_I sait ged ovf of me!" They bite down, tearing the skin and making him grunt in pain. "Schtop it! Ged ava-" The teeth leave him and a faucet pipe connects with the side of his face, flooring him in a millisecond._

"_Vhat dit you zay?" A happy-go-lucky voice answers through his haze of pain and disorientation._

"_I sait… I sait…" He can't finish himself, he knows the outcome will always be the same no matter what the answer. One way was just less painful. "I sait noding."_

"_I zoughd zoh!" A giggle and he is being dragged by his boots down the hallway into a room. _That_ room. He almost struggles as the hands lift him and toss him carelessly onto the bed. Nearly, he fights when they divest him of his pants. Always, he bites his lip, his knuckle, something, anything to keep his screams silent. Sometimes the red man will stay with him, sometimes he will whisper sweet, meaningless nothings, sometimes there will be olive branches extended and the second round of "punishment" will be skipped. Usually, it's not._

"_Please… I beg you… Don'd… It hurds…"_

"_Of course it does comrade!" The larger one's hips shove and he screams._

"Bruder! _Osten_! Gilbert! Vake up!" Ludwig desperately yelled as he tried to wake his screaming brother up. Another scream and the albino's flailing hand grabbed the back of the other's night shirt. His hand was fisted so tightly it had to be causing Gilbert pain. "Please vake up."

"Ve, Germany, what's wrong with him?" Feliciano asked as he walked into the room, disturbed out of sleep by a loud noise for the first time in his life.

"I don'd know Italy. It's like how he vas avder… Avder…"

"He was with Ivan?"

"_Ja…_" The hand grabbing his shirt suddenly slacked and moved down to his waist, Ludwig returned his eyes from the sweet Italian to his tearful brother.

"_Westen…_ I hev to goh." Gilbert sat up, shamelessly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dis early? Vhere?" Ludwig was _very_ skeptical about letting the albino go anywhere alone now. This sudden relapse wasn't making him feel so good about his brother's current mental state. Maybe underneath it all he was fine, but for the moment he obviously wasn't.

"I neet to see somevon."

"Who?"

"None of your beesvax." He was fine.

"If you say soh… Be careful. C'mon Italy, he vill vant to-Vhy do you alvays hev to do dat?!" Ludwig yelled as his brother stood out of bed and stretched flauntingly.

"Because I'm schexy und you know it."

"Urgh!" Gilbert "kesesesesesed" and Ludwig shoved Feliciano from the room, his face redder than he had ever seen it. Once the door slammed shut, his smirk dropped to a frown, it was sad he only knew of one way to _truly_ cope with a dream like this.

---

"I could've sworn I locked the door this time…"

"You dit." Prussia said casually to the still half-asleep man in bed. There was a smirk working at his face for a reason unknown to him as the groggy one seemed to grope for something to say.

"Why are you here…" The tension was building in the obviously annoyed blonde's voice.

"Pancakes."

"At four in the morning, eh?!"

"Yes, aht vour in de morning… Eh."

"Prussia… I usually do not mind guests… In fact… I welcome them," Canada began carefully as he sat up in bed, rubbing his temples against the oncoming headache. "but… But, but, but… When they wake me up at four in the morning demanding **pancakes**, of all things!" His voice slowly crescendo, causing Prussia to lean away slightly. "That is when I rather they stayed away!" He gave Prussia a quick and powerful shove, making the man stumble forward off the bed. Never did he lose his footing, but he came damn close to having a make-out session with the wood flooring.

"I hat… I hat… Anoder… Vell…" It really was embarrassing to admit he was there to cope with a nightmare "I hat a relapse…" Canada furiously sputtered at his answer.

"You came **here,**_** woke me up **_at four in the morning, because you had a _nightmare_?!" Prussia looked away shamefully. Canada only panted for air as he glared at the fuzzy shape of the man with averted eyes. After twenty seconds of complete silence, the blonde sighed, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on. "Alright, if it will make you feel better… I guess I can make you some pancakes."

"Really?" The albino asked, incredulity flying across his face. He was surprised when Canada nodded and slipped himself from bed to stand before him.

"Really. Does Germany know you're here?"

"Of course…"

"Just checking, c'mon." Canada took Prussia's shirt sleeve in hand and tugged him from the room after him. "I guess you can stay here tonight if you want. I mean if you will _want_ to go back to sleep, you can use the guest bedroom."

"Uh, danks?"

"No problem."

"Vhat's de catch?" Usually there were in situations like this, Prussia found. The blonde that was tugging him into the kitchen only sighed and looked back at him.

"Learn that when it's me, very few times such offers have strings attached. Sit down and I'll make you some pancakes."

The two, once again, shared one another's company, this time, however, it did not end so sourly. They laughed about a few things, complained about a few things without going into depth and Canada cleaned the kitchen as Prussia prattled on about his awesomeness.

"Reminds you of awhile ago, doesn't it?" Canada suddenly said as the two sat on the couch watching TV in comfortable silence.

"Liddle bid." The sky outside was beginning to become light, Prussia knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after eating so much sugar anyway. "You going back to bett?"

"Well considering you have me up now." The blonde shrugged. "I don't think I will be able to until about noon." A pleasant chuckle slipped from the Prussian's lips, it was obvious the boy was really tired. Most likely he was just wary of letting Prussia roam his house without his supervision.

"A bid like me noh? Vonce up, cahn'd goh back to schleep?"

"I guess so." A traitorous yawn made Canada's mouth gape to its fullest extent. It made Prussia laugh and yawn too.

"Dang condagious yawns." A weak chuckle followed with a whispered "yeah" as Canada's eyes slipped closed. Prussia sighed when it was obvious the boy had fallen back asleep. "Noon, eh? Aboud six hours schy buddy." He pushed himself carefully up from the couch and smoothed out his clothing. "I vill see you tomorrow morning." His hand tousled Canada's hair as he chuckled and left the house.

"G'd afternoon! Mattie!"

"Mmng… Not now Prussia." Matthew groaned as he resituated himself on the couch.

"Prussia?!" Alfred exclaimed, very confused, it was such a random person to mistake him for… "Why would ya think I was _that_ guy of all people?"

"Hmm?" The younger of the two slowly let his eyes slip open until he saw clearly who it was. Well, as clearly as his divested eyes could see. "Mmng?! Alfred? When did you get here?"

"Hmmm, about five minutes ago. Why're ya asleep this late? It's like… Three."

"Three?! In the afternoon?!"

"No, three in the morning, d'uh, three in the afternoon. Hence I said 'good afternoon'."

"Mmm. Why are you here?" Canada asked, finding his glasses had fallen into his lap. Alfred seemed to look indignant as he slipped them back onto his face. "What's the matter?"

"Do I _need_ a reason to visit my favorite little brother?"

"I'm your only little brother… I'm your only brother." Alfred blew a raspberry away from Matthew's face.

"So what, I still love ya and therefore need no _actual_ reason to visit you."

"What do you want…?" Matthew's eyebrow climbed up his forehead as Alfred looked away, obviously caught in the act of wanting something.

"_Weeeell_, ya see… I'm in a bit of a bind…" He knew it. "I think Kiku is mad at me 'bout some'n'."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"I think I musta missed his birthday 'r some'n'." Matthew really didn't see how this had _anything_ to do with him.

"And you want me to…"

"Help me make 'im a b'lated b-day gift maybe?"

"Alfred… Japan's birthday was in February…"

"Okay so a _really_ b'lated gift." At this point, Matthew decided that maybe he would rather deal with Prussia, but it was better if he didn't even mention him. Alfred was pissed about his whole staying a month and had used so many of his strange colloquialisms that Matthew had to start a new list to remember the meanings of all of them.

"Can't you just… I don't know, apologize and give him flowers?"

"Flowers?! Why would I give him flowers?!"

"Uhm, because you've been interested in him for… How long now?" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, his face a mild red color. _Here we go again…_ One would think that with how impulsive the man was that it would have come out a long time ago. It was also true people thought Canada didn't exist…

"Not _all_ people are as secure in their orientation as _you_ Mr. straighter than a fast trip to the outhouse." Well that was a new one. "I mean, you're still a virgin an' all, but at least you _know_ you're straight, ya know?" The American seemed to totally miss the look of irritation on his younger brother's face. Like Prussia not so long ago, he was missing some big, crucial piece of information.

"Please refrain from your odd sayings, they are often embarrassing and come from nowhere."

"Actually, most of them come from Texas." Alfred said cheerily as he slipped his glasses up to a better place on his nose.

"Yeah…."

"_Please_ Mattie?" He was on his knees, hands clasped together in pleading. Damn those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes! The younger blonde knew he was a doormat when it came to his brother, especially when he pulled out the heavy artillery.

"Yosh!" Alfred cheered as he stood up and pulled Matthew to his feet. "C'mon Mattie! Not much time t'waste!"

"Alright, just let me get dressed."

"Aww, really? But you're slower than molasses going uphill on crutches in January!"

"What did I say about those sayings?"

"Can't remember!"

---

"Stupid Alfred." Matthew grumbled as he plopped down in bed that evening. They had ended up doing something involving cats and comics as their plan. He wasn't sure if Japan _actually_ liked it or if he merely said he did because it was America giving it to him and he was obviously sorry about whatever it was he did. Really, Matthew didn't think Alfred had wronged Kiku in any way and was just overreacting to the man's usual personality. "Hey, Kumakoto, how were you today?"

"Who're you?" The bear nibbled on the remote control between his paws and Matthew sighed.

"I'm Canada."

"I was fine."

"Oh…" The tired blonde's breathing deepened. "You don't say." His eyes slipped closed.

"Mmhmm." Kumajirou nodded and Matthew was asleep.

"Oh, _Caaanaaadaaaa_." The blonde nation didn't even open his eyes, there was a scowl on his face all the same, though.

"How do you keep getting into my house? I _know_ I locked that door this time…"

"Anciend Germanic secred. Kesesesese." Prussia sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs.

"What are you? That bad guy from the Terminator two?" The other man all out laughed.

"Maaybe. Dough, I dink dat's more Schpecs."

"No, I was talking about the main bad guy. You know? The liquid metal one that could go through small holes?"

"Oh, dat von… Hm. Anyvay, you know vhy I'm hier."

"Ohhh…. Lemme guess, pancakes?"

"_Ja_, und to invate your vidal regions."

"Get anywhere near my vital regions and you're dead." Canada yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep from them.

"_Sure_." He scowled again and Prussia laughed. "It von'd be long now bevore you ahre _begging_ me to invate dem."

"Not long you say? Hm, I'm thinking not in the next hundred years."

"Soh you'll vant to in a cendury? Too bet for you I don'd do dutes. You mighd look like a chick, bud in de place dat it counds, you cerdainly ain'd." Prussia felt the sheer force of the glare against his skin and pretended not to notice.

"I'm only making you two, eh."

Down in the kitchen, the two sat and ate, talking about events of the previous day. It was a pleasant experience for Matthew, usually he never got to do this. Prussia rather enjoyed the experience too, irritating Canada was one of the most interesting things in the world to him, currently. It was fun to see how long it took to make his Quebecois slur his English or for him to pepper his language with obscenities and ehs.

"Your bruder's an idiod, I hope you know dat." Prussia took his last bite of pancake before getting up to wash the plate off.

"Yeah, he kind of is… I love him anyway."

"Qveer."

"Now, that's not really fair, I _know_ you love your brother." The blonde followed him to the sink with his own plate to wash off. When Prussia took his plate to wash for him he let out a small sound of surprise. If the past few times he had woken him up were anything to go on, Prussia was going to leave soon.

"_Ja_, _ja_ of course I do. It's jus fun to mess vid you."

"You're just the sweetest individual I know." Canada remarked with a cheery, false smile.

"Ahren'd I jus?" The albino dried the plates and stacked them into Canada's kitchen cabinets with the rest of the kitchen wares.

"So, you going to leave now?"

"Nope." He said nonchalantly as he dug into the fridge an extricated a beer.

"What?"

"I sait, 'no**p**e'." The man chuckled as he popped his p and wandered out of the kitchen to the TV room.

"Hey! Wait! Who said you could stay!?" Canada followed him to the adjacent room.

"I dit! Kesesesesese!"

"Only _friends_ are allowed to do that you know." He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, if that wasn't going to get him out of his house without violent force than nothing would. The man had clearly stated just the other day that the two were _not_ friends.

"Den I _am_ your freund. Name's Gilbert und I'm gonna be schticking arount for a very long time." Gilbert smirked and dropped to the couch, opening his beer with his index finger. Canada stuttered for a few moments, the man had just said they were… They were… _Friends_… They were friends… What was more was that he said they were going to be that way for a long time… His face turned red as he looked away and pulled nervously at the collar of his t-shirt.

"M-Matthew…" He pursed his lips and rocked back onto his heels.

"Pleasure. Now sid down und explain to me your bruder's inane schpord callt, American foodball."

"Uh-Uhm, sure…" Matthew plopped down next to him, sitting stark straight, nervous about what to do, he hadn't made a new friend in a very long time… Gilbert seemed to notice and stared at him out of the corner of his eye as he drank his beer. Suddenly, the blonde felt himself pulled against the man's chest in a somewhat awkwardly but confidently executed hug.

"Jus tread me how you hev been. Kesesese, it's enderdaining." He paused briefly for thought. "I musd say dough, you ahre cude vhen you're like dis."

"W-What?!" Matthew tried to pull away, his face a deep red, Gilbert held firm, pressing him ever the harder against his laughing and sturdy frame.

"Kesesesesese!!! You'll hev to do bedder dan dat!" Deep inside, Matthew knew that he wasn't going to mind this friendship at all. In fact, he was going to love it even. At least the man had a personality.

-----

Notes:

Laws of Hammerspace--I feel that this deserves mentioning, with the nations, hammerspace works like this, if they are within their nation (themselves?) they have the ability to pull anything that is present within that nation from somewhere on their person. Hungary and her frying pan is the only exception because that's just how she is(epic). Prussia has this ability within Germany since he was the precursor for it but, he can only do small things, in the eastern part of Germany though, this ability is stronger and he can do any number of things. He, however, cannot use this ability while in Canada as all nations cannot when in nations other than themselves.

Quoi--What?!

Prussia's Birthday--He does have one, it's January 18th, but his birthday is mentioned within Aftermath some time and this is for continuity reasons.

America's Sayings--They really are from Texas….

Arnold Schwarzenegger--The reason I will never give Austria the correct accent. I'm not dissing Austrians at all, it's just… Thinking of Austria talking like the 'Negger just… I can't do it…

Originally finished this this morning, but, chih, I've got two projects for art to finish before Friday so yeah. I had to leave early this morning and therefore had not the time to post this.

People who have _not _read Aftermath, things are about to get confusing! For people who have, some of this will be quite familiar to you XD


	4. Null: What is Had

--vegetative state-- I must have premature arthritis because it is not natural for a person of my age to have all of her joints hurting. Maybe it's just the fact it's been below 0 wind chill the past few days where I live but then again, isn't that also an old person thing? Sigh, anyway, here's another chapter! Sorry it took me awhile.

-----

And Nowhere

"Hey, Madd." Gilbert greeted as he walked into the house, unannounced. It had been a few months and Matthew was still getting used to this sort of thing. Apparently, if you were Gilbert's friend this gave him every right to come in without knocking even if something important was happening. He could be having wild sex in his kitchen and Gilbert would still walk in as if nothing was wrong with it. That thought made the blonde blush now that he thought about it, but it was still valid.

"Yo, Gil." He turned to look at the clock as he continued to sweep. "It's too late for breakfast and I'm not in the mood for _wurst_ yet, what are you doing here?"

"_Westen_ kickt me oud of de haus. He's making me buy dis haus in eastern Berlin, I'm schtaying hier undil de sale ist finalizt."

"Alright, enough of your stuff is here anyway. Bringing anything else?"

"Noh, _Westen_ ist schipping it direcdly to de haus." Gilbert sighed and mussed his hair, closing the door behind him as he slipped his large coat off. As Matthew watched him, he noted that the man needed a scarf, finally he had _some_ idea of what to get the man for Christmas. Maybe he would get a book on knitting or something in the next few weeks.

"I see, want beer yet?" If Gilbert wasn't coming for pancakes before noon, he always wanted beer. Something about it prepping the taste buds for "fine German foot". Usually this would be _wurst_, one of the only things Canada knew for a fact to be safe to let Prussia cook by himself.

"_Ja_, I cahn'd belief _Westen_ acdually kickt me oud…" Matthew shrugged, really not understanding his confusion, he loved being independent from his parents, Alfred did too. Even if when he became such he hurt their mother nation. They forgave each other of course. He extricated a beer from the fridge and tossed it over his shoulder as he felt Gilbert come up behind him. "_Danke schön._" The hiss of the can opening met his ears.

"Welcome." Matthew brought out a can of cola for himself too before closing the refrigerator and going back to cleaning.

"Vhy do you vear dat kerchief?" Gilbert took a sip from his beer and the Canadian put his can of cola on the counter.

"I'm cleaning, it keeps my hair out of the way."

"Nod dis von." His thumb and forefinger closed on the single free hair.

"Ah! S-St-Stop that! Eh! Leggo!"

"Kesesesese. Und if I don'd?" Canada ground his teeth against the unwanted pleasure, making a small noise and reaching into his pocket. Prussia pulled the hair lightly and caressed it with his fingers again, eliciting a moan and a frustrated noise with reddening face. "Kesesese."

"This!" A hockey stick struck into Prussia's side, the man released his hair and stumbled back.

"Oof! Fuck, Canada!" Blade to the face. "Ow! Really!" The Canadian held the stick at the ready still, huffing as he tried to calm himself down, the other part was sheer frustration.

"Sorry yet?"

"Nefer!" Gilbert stuck his gloved thumb into the open hole of his beer can and shook it, spraying its contents on Matthew a moment later.

"Agh! Gilbert!" His friend sputtered as he wiped beer from his face. "I've been cleaning all morning!"

"Making sure you don'd ged bort." He said with a smirk.

"First, you appear without warning, saying you're going to live here for a few days, **without** asking me prior, then you sexually harass me! Now you're making me clean up a mess _you_ made! Nuh-uh! In the words of Alfred, 'I ain't doin' it'!" Matthew stomped over to his mop and shoved it into Prussia's hands.

"Hey n-"

"Clean. It. Up." For someone so small, he could be kind of scary, Gilbert only glared back.

"You hid me vid a damn _hockey schtick_! I von'd do it!" Matthew dead panned at his statement. Then, totally disregarded him, leaving the kitchen without word. This left Gilbert to stand, staring after him, mop in his hand in the middle of the kitchen. "Vell… I guess a liddle vork couldn't hurd."

"Thank you, Gil!" Matthew cheerily called from just beyond the kitchen doorway. He poked his head back into the kitchen, a grin bright as the sun on his round face.

"Gah! G-Goh avay! Change your clodes!" He'd been tricked! _Dammit!_

"Alright! Thanks again!" The suddenly cheerful blonde scampered off and up the stairs.

_Why in Hell are you blushing?! That's not manly!_ "Fuck, I'm becoming a damn pansy I dink…"

"Not bad." Matthew said he surveyed the spotless kitchen. "Really, I'm impressed."

"Vhy voultn'd you be? Vhat's my name avder ahll?" The smaller nation rolled his eyes, a smile blossoming over his face.

"Prussia the Awesome Conqueror of All Vital Regions. Though, that pertains more to your sexual prowess than anything else."

"De reason vhy 'Prussia de Awesome' ist de prefix to de resd of my tidle"

"Not to get nitpicky or anything, then that would mean that you would not be an awesome conqueror, just a conqueror. Because there would be a comma after 'Prussia the Awesome'."

"Schtop using vorts und jus agree vid me!"

"Whatever you say." Matthew shook his head, a smile still on his face.

"Ahre you going to help me mofe aht ahll?" Usually Prussia didn't ask these things and just immediately assumed Matthew would help him. Either a positive or a negative answer, Matthew would still end up helping in the end. How sweet of Gilbert to actually make it seem like he had a choice.

"Sure am, you're my best friend, Gil. Why wouldn't I help?"

"Vell, you're soh small for von."

"Hm, as I recall, I carried _you_ those years ago."

"Chih, dat vas following a _var_. Tvendy years of complacency coult hev mate you veak." The young blonde only laughed at him.

"First off, the war was over for forty years by that point, second, _you_, Gilbert, are the only one among us that has to worry about that. The rest of us remain strong regardless. Did you seriously think that _Alfred_ of all people actually worked out?"

"You mighd hev a poind…" The albino conceded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Anyvay, it'll be final in aboud two days."

"I see. Well, do you actually want to sit and watch television now?" Gilbert laughed and pounded Matthew on the back a few times.

"Sure, sounts like a plan." his eyes drifted up to the clock to check time. "Hm, on secont doughd, you goh sid down, I'm going to make some _wurst_."

"Sure." Matthew patted his back, feeling the overwhelming urge to do something more as Gilbert looked down at him with a smile. Not figuring this out in time before the contact became awkward, he left the kitchen, taking the soda he had sat out earlier with him.

Sitting down in the adjacent room and turning the television on, Matthew quickly forgot the strange feeling that came over him while in the kitchen. It had probably been nothing anyway.

The smells of cooking _wurst_ and a pleasantly humming Prussian mixed pleasingly in the background as Matthew pulled a blanket over himself to watch the news. This was becoming such a normal occurrence it no longer felt awkward to have the man in the kitchen cooking while he relaxed. At least, it wasn't odd during lunch. Breakfast was always cooked by Matthew, the albino would show up most mornings around six-thirty or so to get his pancake fix, then he would stay around until lunch where he would cook the two of them _wurst_. If he didn't feel up to spending the rest of the day at the house, he would leave once he finished eating, always saying he would be back later. Most nights he did come back, usually around eleven or so and completely smashed. The nights he did return totally sober were nice nights because it meant that he could escape the man's usual sexual harassment and drunken jokes. He also tended to be quite violent if he didn't get his way, he had to knock the advancing man out once with one of his sticks a few weeks ago. The nights he didn't come back? It was really quite lonely. Some days, Prussia didn't show up at all and he was just left with Kumajirou. He supposed those days were nice in some way though, it meant that he could get real work done and it would be alright for Cuba or America to come for a visit. If they remembered to…

"Hey it's Spain…" Canada tipped his head to the side, his boss was talking about something pertaining to North and South Italy as he stood in the background. A frown started to crease his forehead when he realized the two… Three? He paused in his thoughts since three people total were involved where only two _nations_ as a whole were… Either way, there were tensions between Spain and the entire nation of Italy. France's boss was there too, Francis himself didn't seem to be present at the moment, though. Canada had a bad feeling about this whole thing, he sincerely hoped things cooled down and quick. If this escalated into a battle between Italy and Spain… Germany would jump in to help Italy, Gilbert would help him in what way he could, France would most likely side with Spain because Germany would be defending Italy… England, being himself, would side with Germany, with England there, America would most likely join, then he would attempt to drag Canada in, maybe Japan too… It would practically be World War Three…. _Practically_, hopefully Russia and China would stay out of it. "Stupid people…" As a generalization, Matthew loved humans, he loved his citizens, his boss was okay too, but it seemed as though they never fully considered what could happen if they stirred up trouble. Did they never consider things from a nation's point of view? Did they even ever listen to the person they had been given to control when they advised them? What good were they if their bosses never listened?

"Hey! I'fe god lunch!" The white-haired man announced, walking into the room with two plates in hand. Jumping, Matthew quickly changed the channel to something else, local news wasn't as intense.

"Thanks." He took the plate from Gilbert, a smile on his face. They each skewered a piece of _wurst_ at the same time, but where Gilbert snarfed the piece, Matthew daintily nibbled at it.

"You're such a voman." Gilbert commented upon observing the small Canadian's eating style.

"W-What?!" His counterpart replied, outrage beginning to leak into his eyes. He only laughed, poking the blonde in the side of the head as a "kesesese" slid from his lips. "You take that back."

"Kesesese, vhy? I vas only schtading facd." This was followed up by more of his sly laughter. Canada narrowed his eyes, his grip on the fork in his right hand tightening.

"Because you're making me angry."

"Oh, soh I von'd like you vhen you're angry? Eh, Bruce Banner?"

"Well, most people don't like me when I'm angry… I make Alfred cry…" The blonde replied sheepishly, calming himself slightly with the notion that Gilbert was always only ever joking. It was immature to get mad at him over a comment so stupid. His inane comic book reference made him feel even stupider for getting irritated at him, when it came to people like him, it was best not to react. He chose to finish the piece of _wurst_ on the end of his fork and stick a new one.

Gilbert blew a raspberry before answering. "Anyvon coult make _dat_ pansy cry. Besites, I cahn'd see vhy people voultn'd. You're soh cude vhen you're angry." Gilbert threw his arm across the boy's shoulder and smirked as he put them nose to nose. The desired affect was achieved as Canada sputtered nervously, his face turning red.

"G-Get away from me you pedophile!" Matthew yelled, smacking Prussia's face away from his. The albino only laughed, his whole body shaking with the hilarity of it all.

"Pedophile? Ve ahre bode adulds hier _mein freund_!"

"Y-yes, but I'm 142, eh! Y-you're in your 800s!" Canada sputtered again as Gilbert's laughter intensified. "Th-That's like an eighty-year-old molesting the fourteen-year-old down the street!"

"Soh, vhat you're saying ist dat you're a young und impressionaple firgin, _ja_?" At this, a high-pitched, angry noise spewed from Matthew's throat as he shoved the ex-nation backwards and over the arm of the couch.

"Just _learn_ when to shut up some time Prussia! Eh!" As he lay there, sprawled out on the floor, a plate full of _wurst_ on his face, the red-eyed man really couldn't resist chuckling.

"Kesesesese, eh?" His laughter only got louder as Matthew made another of his very un-manly noises.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" By now the blonde was long the color of a candied beet. Prussia gripped his stomach against his tiring muscles, unable to stop his laughter. "Urgh! I hate you!" Carefully repositioning the plate on his face to reveal a red eye, he smirked up at the frustrated man.

"You're soh cude."

"_Giiilbeeert_!!" Matthew whined now, hoping to get the joking man to stop as he buried his face in the couch.

"Kesesese, alrighd, alrighd. I schtill dink you're a voman dough."

"No pancakes tomorrow."

"Fuck."

---

December twenty-fourth, Christmas eve, Canada handed a green and red-wrapped box to the albino standing on his doorstep. The snow outside was already very deep and since Prussia had actually _knocked_, it was obvious he had somewhere to be. Looking slightly surprised by the gift, Gilbert opened it then and there.

"A scarf?"

"I knitted it myself…" Canada explained, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Pansy."

"You're welcome."

"I god to goh, _Westen's_ pardy ist tonighd aht Japan's dis year. Hier ist your gifd." Gilbert leaned over and picked something up that was hiding just beyond Matthew's front door frame. He held out a giant, bright red poinsettia as he wrapped the great, grey scarf about his neck. Matthew accepted the present and smiled at it. Really it was clear the albino very rarely bought serious Christmas presents for people, but whatever, it wasn't as if he commonly _got_ presents, anything at all was a Christmas miracle.

"Thank you Gil, it's beautiful."

"Of course it ist. I boughd it avder ahll." Matthew snorted with good humor.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Chrisdmas to you too. See you…." Prussia paused, thinking something through, he appeared to be counting something. "I'll see you in… Dree days."

"Why three?"

"I von't efen know vhere I am for de nexd two und de oder, I vill provaply be detaint vhile _Westen_ decites vheder or nod to bail me oud."

"Oh…"

"_Ja_, same drill ef'ry year."

"Well, hopefully I'll see you in three days then."

"Same to you. See ya."

Once Gilbert was gone, Matthew retreated into his television room and turned the world news back on. He had been following the tensions between Italy and Spain for the last month and he wasn't liking where it was going. Every time he tried to bring it up with anyone they always found some way to change the subject. They all knew what was coming and they all were desperately trying to ignore it. He sighed as he noticed Romano angrily yelling at Spain in the background.

"Merry Christmas, world."

---

December thirty-first, 11:59 PM. New years was always a big deal with the nations, unlike with Christmas parties where only close friends got together, everyone went to the world conference room to celebrate the coming year. A room full of drunk, raucous men was always a hoot, especially when there were only a few women around to calm anyone down. It was always funny to see Russia trying to get away from his little sister and it was adorable to watch Austria and Hungary sit together, hand-in-hand as they watched the craziness unfold.

"Germany! Germany! Happy new year!" Italy slammed himself into to the German in sheer joy, causing the larger to take a step back.

"Heppy new year Italy." Germany calmly replied as he peeled Feliciano off his front. "Vhat ist your new year's resolution?"

"Silly, you're not _supposed_ to tell people. If you do, then they will never come true!" Really he was weaseling out of telling Germany that he was finally going to tell him that he loved him that year. This resolution was not going to come true.

"I doughd dat vas only schooding schtars."

"Remember the last time I made a wish on one, though? I told you and it came true!" Oh, Ludwig remembered alright, he ground the heel his hand against his forehead, maybe he shouldn't have asked that star for so many impossible things.

"Yo, heppy new year." Prussia greeted, walking over to the two it was a miracle within itself that he wasn't smashed yet. "You scheen Canada?" That slur in his voice meant that he had at least been drinking if not heavily.

"Who?" Both nations replied in stereo.

"Gah, you sount like his damnt bear." He downed another beer and tossed the bottle over his shoulder, it landed in a garbage can. All those times he claimed to have bad aim! Ludwig swore to crack down on his ass about it later. "You know, blonde, looks like America bud ain'd him? Carries dis bear vid him ef'ryvhere he goes? Acds like a voman sometimes…" Gilbert provided, hoping to ring some bells.

Italy only shrugged and Germany seemed pensive, the name sounded familiar… Why did it sound familiar? Oh!

"Noh, sorry, heven'd, ist he efen hier?"

"I doughd I saw him earlier. Bud maype I vas wrong."

"Get away from me you asshole!" Everyone in the room turned towards the ruckus. Romano had just thrown a chair as Spain.

"But _Lovi_ I love you! I swear that I have nothing to-"

"Shut up!" A bottle of beer sailed across the room and very nearly hit Spain's forehead. "Try _talking_ to your goddamn boss! Maybe _then_ I'll fucking believe you!"

"Lovi wait!" Romano stormed from the room, Feliciano only whined and gave chase to the man as Spain stood and watched them leave. A pained frown adorned his face before he turned and went to sulk in a corner somewhere in the room. The blonde France went to join him, hopefully console him. England was nowhere to be seen, which was unusual since the two had made nice again not too long ago. Perhaps they were off once again. The cycle of their relationship changed so much no one could ever keep track anymore.

"Vhat vas dat ahll aboud?" Gilbert asked Ludwig, who only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"De vorlt ist going crazy again."

"Fuck."

---

January first, Gilbert stormed Matthew's house, outraged that the man had _not _been at the new year's party last night.

"In the kitchen!" The small man's voice called from the indicated room, he already knew who it was after all.

"Vhy veren'd you aht de pardy lasd nighd?" Canada turned around to look at his irritated visitor. Usually he would try to avoid close quarters when the man was angry, it didn't matter to Canada _how_ close the two were, Prussia was dangerous when he was angry.

"I-I never go to new year's parties. You should know that by now, eh."

"Eh? You're mat aht me for asking?"

"N-No, I'm just sort of nervous."

"Vhy?" Gilbert advanced on the man, wondering if Matthew had done something that he was regretting.

"I have no idea what you're mad at me about."

"Oh… Kesese, I scaret you?"

"Maybe…" The albino clapped the man on the shoulder, throwing his head back in laughter.

"I von'd hurd you, bud, _vhy_ ditn'd you goh lasd nighd?" Feeling somewhat relieved that Gilbert was in better control of his emotions than he had ever given him credit for, Matthew sighed and turned around. He didn't want the pancakes to burn after all.

"You should have gathered by _now_ that I never go to the new year's party." He shrugged. "It's just not my thing."

"Nefer?"

"You haven't noticed my absence the past few years?"

"I vas nefer really looking for you…"

"Reason why I don't go. No one expects me to be there, no one invites me to come." The blonde shrugged again. "No reason to really go." The Prussian stared at the cooking man's back, the way he stated it as just a matter of fact… It almost made him feel sad for the boy.

"I vas looking for you dis year…"

"That's sweet of you."

"Vhy doesn't dat American baschtart efer drag you vid him? I voult dink dat he voult aht leasd _try_."

"No, he's too busy getting England and Japan to come."

"Vell istn'd he popular." Matthew chuckled, flipping two pancakes onto a plate. "Nefer goh to de new year's pardy, nefer goh to a Chrisdmas pardy, do you _efer_ goh to pardies?"

"I go to America's birthday party. It's the only one I'm ever invited to." Something about that just didn't seem right, Prussia sucked on his tongue in thought, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter, much like his little brother did. As he thought, Matthew began to cook two more pancakes.

"Okay den, I vill ged you to come to aht leasd _von_ pardy, dat your bruder does nod drow, dis year efen if it kills me." Matthew laughed.

"I'm pretty sure even _you_ will forget about this little promise by the end of the year."

"Soh you're saying you'll come to de new year's pardy nexd year?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes! I'm soh awesome I fixed de problem first ding of de year!" Laughing, Matthew flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"Your stack is done already by the way." He pointed to the six massive pancakes stacked atop one another on the adjacent plate. "Happy new year."

"_Danke schön_." Gilbert said with great enthusiasm, taking the plate to the table and drowning it and its contents in syrup. The blonde at the stove could only smile as his friend nearly forgot his manners as he started eating.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke."

"Kese! De awesome _me _does _nod_ choke!" He somewhat wondered if this was what being married felt like… Or just having children.

---

"Eh, I'm not so sure about this!" Matthew tried to weasel out of Gilbert's grip as they started for the world conference hall.

"Ah c'mon rememper vaaay back in January? You sait you voult come to de new year's pardy."

"B-B-But, there will be so many people! All drinking!"

"Und none of dem 'cept me und a few oders efen know you're hier. No von vill pick a fighd vid you. Und if somevon does, jus led me know und I cahn grint dem to dusd." Yes, it had already been another year. Another year of their usual back-and-forths, pancakes for breakfast, wurst for lunch and drunken visits at night. Another year to "seal the deal that their friendship was real". As someone in the past year had put it.

"Euh, if you say so." And with that, Gilbert picked the man up and dashed inside, nearly slipping on the iced-up stairs. Stupid America.

"Mattie! When did ya decide t'come?" Alfred asked as soon as he caught sight of his little brother in the far corner of the room. No one was standing by him so he could assume that no one forced him to come.

"Oh, hi, Al." Matthew greeted as he took a sip of eggnog. "Actually, Prussia dragged me here, but I seem to have lost him in this gigantic crowd…" America stared at him for a moment in confusion, _Prussia_ had brought him here?

"Y'mean _Russia_ brought ya here, right?"

"Nope, I said Prussia. Gilbert Beilschmidt." The blonde shook his head disappointedly before looking back at him.

"C'mon Mattie, what did I say about that guy, huh?" In fact, Matthew remembered his exact words, verbatim.

"Hm, I believe it went somewhere along the lines of 'Oh Mattie, c'mon don't let him stay at your house! He's stupid and immature and I'm pretty sure he's insane too! Actually, if stupid were dirt he'd be an acre of the stuff'!" It really didn't help that Matthew was able to sound exactly like his brother at times.

"That was freaky, don't do that again."

"Noted, but still… He's not that bad a guy, Al. He's nice… When it suits him. He's not insane… Most of the time. And he's not stupid… Sometimes it's debatable though… He's almost exactly like you."

"Don't you ever compare me to him! He's vulgar and perverted."

"Exactly like you."

"He's loud and annoying!"

"You're that too."

"He's-He's egotistical and a troublemaker!"

"You're almost exactly the same. But lets not forget that you always think you're everyone's hero when you really don't have many friends. You are constantly stuffing your face with something, you always _assume_ everyone knows you're thankful for them and never even consider thanking people for what they do for you. Oh wait there's more-"

"Don't you think we should do something?" France leaned in next to England's ear to whisper. The two had been standing back and watching their sons interact. It was clear by now that _one_ of them was going to be in tears before the night was over.

"Nah, I think they're fine."

"If you say so…. Say, wanna-"

"No." England took a sip of his champagne and walked away, still very irritated that France was supporting Spain and his boss's whole asinine plan concerning Italy.

"_Mon cher_! You didn't even let me finish!" France cried as he gave chase to the irritated Englishman. "_Je t'aime mon chéri_!!"

"Shuh up ya damn frog!"

"Mathieu! How do you say it in your screwed up language?!" Canada looked away from his brother, who was now on the floor crying.

"It's not screwed up, though… It's what happens when you and England go have a love-child…."

"Well then it makes it more meaningful, how do you say it?"

"Say what?"

"I love you!"

"Oh, _ch't'aime_."

"Just that? Huh, I thought it would be much different…" Matthew snorted, looking away from his father as he shrugged and ran off after his mother. Sometimes he just wished the clouds would part and a bright light would make them stop fighting. But that was his father talking, his mother talking would be he wished Francis would stop acting like a total idiot.

"Voah, vhat'ja do to de man?" Gilbert commented as he looked down at the sobbing pile that was America.

"I pointed out how similar you two were. Then I just sorta ranted where you two different… I don't think he liked it very much…"

"Sounts like you hat fun" The albino laughed, slinging his arm around the Canadian's shoulder. He managed to slosh a bit of wine out of the glass he was holding and onto their clothes. Matthew frowned at him, not so happy to see that he was drunk, or just absent minded.

"I guess tonight hasn't been so bad. Where've you been?"

"Vid _Westen_. Italy ditn'd come dis year, neider dit Schpain or Romano. Dey're'll ahre heving a meeding dish time. I vish dish whole ding betveen dem voult calm down alreaty, I'm schtarding to ged vorriet."

_I've _been _worried…._ Matthew almost said, but it was better he said nothing and only sighed. "The world is going crazy again."

"Dat's vhat _Weschten_ schait laschd year…"

"Well, let's hope this state of affairs, if it must, only will hold out for another year."

"Ten! Nine!" The room chorused.

"Vell, dat time of de year again, c'mon cound vid me."

"_Sechs_!"

"_Cinq_!"

"_Vier_!"

"_Trois_!"

"_Zwei_!"

"_Un_!"

"Happy new year!" Everyone cried and then started drinking again. Matthew had forgotten how fun parties actually were. Then someone popped the confetti balloon… It was as if someone had murdered a rainbow.

"Ugh, I feel like somevon murtert a flamer." Gilbert commented as the multi-colored pieces of paper rained down upon them.

"That's not a nice or _wise_ thing to say since almost everyone in this room is gay for someone or another."

"A_ch_, schud up, dey're gay."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying…"

"Pfft."

"You're gonna get yourself killed one day for that."

"_Ja, ja_. Vhatefer you schlay." Matthew rolled his eyes at him.

"Happy new year's anyway. Here's to 2011, may you cool off the tensions between Spain and Italy." Gilbert and he knocked beer bottle necks together and drank. Tonight hadn't been so bad after all.

---

It was March and Matthew refused to believe what had happened over in Europe. War had been declared. Tears pricked at his eyes, why was everyone being so stupid?

Spain had declared it on Italy, France was with Spain, Germany had jumped in to help Italy just as Canada had predicted.

"Soh you heart."

"Yeah, it's hard to ignore, Prussia." Matthew nervously swallowed.

"Led's hope it doesn'd ged vorse." Gilbert took a bite of Canada's pancakes, well knowing that these could be the last he would have in a long time. "Try to schtay oud of it if you cahn. Okay?"

"I'll try. I don't know what I'll do if Alfred asks me to join, though." Gilbert sighed and stood up, he hadn't even finished his pancakes yet. "You're going already?"

"_Ja…_ I vish I ditn'd hev to. Gott, dis schucks!" He yanked at his white hair slightly. "C'mere." Looking at him speculatively, Matthew stood, brushing himself off as he did. "Since ve provaply von'd see each oder for a vhile." He pulled the man into a hug, a very tight hug.

"I'm pretty sure it won't last that long." Canada said into the crook of Prussia's neck, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"You nefer know. Dis very vell coult become Vorlt Var Dree." Arms still around each other, they backed up until they were nose to nose. Each of them feeling that they should be doing something else… Or something more perhaps. Eventually, Prussia laughed, letting his arms slack around Canada and put his hands in his pockets. "Dat vas soh gay." He took a step back.

Just to humor him, Matthew laughed, too. They seemed to have moments like that all the time now a days. Maybe this absence from each other was just what they needed.

"I neet to goh dough." The Prussian clapped him on the shoulder as he passed him to leave. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." They smiled at one another, but as Prussia's hand slipped off his shoulder and the front door closed behind him, a frown pulled at Canada's lips. The big oaf was gone again. Leaving him alone… Again.

---

It was July now, the next part of his prediction had come true, well, not quite. Instead of America being the one who stood before him in his office asking, it was his own father. France.

"I want you to fight along side us." Us being Spain, himself and few other hodgepodge nations they could get to join their cause.

Over on America's side of all this, Japan had since refused to join in the fighting and the two huge countries in the East that he had feared the involvement of had refused too. Thank God for that.

"I don't know, Francis."

"_Tu es mon fils, aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît.._." Those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes… It was obvious just which of their parents Alfred had inherited them from… Canada felt himself wavering.

"I told you… I don't know… Let me think about it, okay?" France reached across the desk and gripped his shoulder firmly, pleading in his eyes.

"Alright, you sleep on it, son." He then slapped his shoulder encouragingly and turned to leave. Something was weighing heavily on his mind, his whole heart had not been in this. Usually, when England treated the man badly (as both of them treated each other so) France never took it hard. Never did he take it badly when England always sided against him for the sole purpose of beating him, so under normal circumstances, it wasn't to be considered that Arthur was the problem. However, the two had been on worse terms than usual _before_ the war started. This war only seemed to make those matters worse. The Canadian never questioned for a moment that Francis loved the Englishman, so perhaps that was why he could see the root of the blonde's problem. Knowing Arthur though, he wouldn't care, nor would he apologize after the war. Relationships were a bad idea for nations. Always so muddled up by emotions of the human mixing with the politics of a nation.

Canada sighed, turning in his chair and looking out the window behind him. He wanted so bad to get away from this, at least for tonight. Ivujivik sounded like a good idea… But really, tonight was not a good night to get away, he had to think hard about his brother's offer.

The following morning, Matthew was awoken at six AM by a phone call. Jumping upright in bed, he quickly groped the bedside table for the offensively ringing object.

"_B-Bonjour_?" He answered tiredly once he got the receiver to his ear.

"Vhat do you dink you're doing?!" A furious voice hissed over the phone.

"W-what? Who is this?"

"It's de mutter-fookin' tood fairy, who do you dink it ist?!"

"Gilbert?"

"Who _else_ voult call you aht six o'clock your time?!"

"Hey… Sorry, I'm kind of tired and we haven't spoken in a few months."

"Don'd gif indo dat fookin' loser. You hear?"

"What?"

"I heart dat… Your vater askt you to join in de var ofer hier. Don'd do it. Schtay neudral, alrighd?"

"Uh… Okay…"

"Goot."

"How have you been?"

"I'm sorry I cahn'd schtay und talk for very long. Jus… Don'd ged yourself indo dis alrighd?"

"Alright, I already said I wouldn't."

"Promise?" Frantic yelling filled the background as Prussia asked. He barked something in German away from the phone before returning the phone to his ear.

"Promise… Is something the matter?"

"Noh, noding aht all. Goh back to bett now."

"When do you think you can-"

"I hev to goh, I'll talk to you soon maype." The Prussian hung up then, leaving Canada feeling somewhat confused. At least he knew how he was going to answer France when he came for his visit today. Even if the man would probably assault him again with his eyes… And in other ways…

As the weeks began to pass, turn into months and the war over in Europe escalated, Canada stopped hoping for phone calls from Prussia, but was rather happy in being neutral. It seemed ridiculous that France and Spain with the allies they had were able to hold out this long.

It hadn't even been a year yet. Too bad no one knew the war was to draw out for nearly two years. But when the two offending nations surrendered, Canada, like so many other nations, hoped everything would return to normal.

He waited by his phone nearly every day and made sure to keep his front door unlocked during the day, occasionally he would even wait up until midnight, hoping for a certain person to drunkenly stumble in. Once two months passed and everything was settled between the nations of Europe… Nothing changed… Eventually he went about his business as if he weren't hoping for his best friend to visit.

Ring, ring, ring!Canada jumped up from the couch, tripping over himself as he did. He snatched up the phone with an eagerness he had never before known, but somehow calmly managed to get the receiver to his ear.

"_Bonjour_?!" He happily chirped into the phone, sure it was the only person who ever actually called him.

"You're in a damn happy mood." This caused Canada to pause. This voice was not very familiar, but he knew it to be the voice of a nation. Which one it was, he could not say.

"Uhm, hello… Who is this?"

"Romano Italy." Such a random person to be calling…

"Uh, hello Romano… Are you sure you don't have a wrong number?"

"No, I'm looking for Canada." Well this was weird…

"Uhm, I see… Well, in that case. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do a favor for me. It's kind of under the table, though."

"You mean like spy work?"

"Uh, yes, exactly like that."

"Alright, uhm… What's the job?"

"I need you to bug Germany's home."

"What?!"

"We can discuss fees if you want…"

"You're _hardly_ in a position to be discussing _fees_ Romano…"

"We still can and I can pay you back later. Things are about to get better around here as it is." Canada held the phone away from his face, taking a deep breath. His mind quickly ran over all the pros and cons of this and eventually it came to the general consensus that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Just _how_ he got to that decision he would never know. Maybe Prussia had rubbed off on him during their years together.

"Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow, it must be about… Midnight over there."

"No, no, come over now. We need to get things ready. I need you to leave during the meeting tomorrow to do it."

"While everyone is…" _Out of their homes…_ Matthew found a devilish smirk he _knew _was not originally his come over his face. It wasn't a necessarily brilliant plan, but it was a good one at least.

"While everyone is what?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be over soon."

---

Canada started off at the meeting the following morning, knowing exactly what he had to do as he clutched Kumajirou to his chest. Nearly he almost intervened when Gilbert and Russia seemed to have a small fight over on the other side of the table. He also felt particularly outraged when Gilbert answered Russia with the simple "I'm not fucking Canada, Russia!" when the larger nation asked who it was he was speaking with. Matthew would have yelled and he would have expressed his anger towards the man if Alfred hadn't concluded the fight.

"Prussia! Do you or do you not know where they are?!" The man was irritated today, his relationship with Japan hadn't been going so well. Just the other day he had come over to visit with Matthew to complain about the whole thing. Japan didn't want the war to become what everyone feared it would've been, even if America urged him to help him. Knowing Alfred, he had taken Kiku's refusal pretty hard and had waited the whole war to spew this at Matthew.

Canada only sighed as he stood up and placed Kumajirou in his chair. The best time to leave was always when America was yelling. He heard Prussia sigh, "kesesese" and give a vague answer as he slipped from the room. As long as Prussia didn't notice his absence, no one else would. At least he was sitting away from the door today, usually, if he was required to come to meetings, he would sit directly by the door.

Just as he slipped out, Germany and Italy came rushing down the hall, Canada jumped as the tall German thrust open the door and shoved his companion inside. Alfred's voice rang out as he asked where they had been. The blonde growled something and the doors closed. That had been a close one, if he had chosen to leave a moment later everyone's attention would have been on the two _entering _and the _one_ leaving. Never before had Canada been thankful for his invisibility.

_Don't lose your nerve Matthew, just go and do your job…_ Taking a deep breath to steady his rebelling nerves, Matthew left the world conference building. At least Germany's house wasn't too far away.

---

_What the Hell is Austria doing here?!_ The blonde's internal monologue screamed as he saw brunette Austrian leaning into one of Germany's cars, a bucket and sponge nearby. Peeking over the hedge slightly, he listened to the aristocrat grumble to himself, hopefully he would mention exactly _why _he was there. Maybe it would give him some clue as to how long the man was going to stick around. He only had until the end of the meeting after all. _Wait…_ Why wasn't Austria at the meeting today? Hadn't Hungary been there? Biting his lip and casting away his distracting thoughts, he listened.

"_Mein_ _Gott_ Ludwig, you so owe me for this." Okay, not too helpful except Germany now owed Austria some sort of favor. Matthew almost sniggered about what Gilbert would say if he heard that…

_Focus!_

"Eugh! It's _in_ the seats! Okay, I can't do this!" Austria thrust the sponge down into the bucket of water and stood, stomping his foot stubbornly.

_In the seats?_ What the Hell did Germany _do_ in his car?

"But… I can ask him to keep that Prussian on a tighter leash… Yes… No more annoying phone calls at four AM!" Austria soaped up the sponge once again and began to scrub the leather interior, at least it was easier to clean than fabric.

_Keep Gilbert on a tighter leash? I guess he's been annoying _him_ the past few years…_ Matthew almost felt insulted that he'd been so easily replaced… Then he thought that the two had known each other for centuries. Austria had been there before Prussia was even born and hence had watched him grow up probably. He shrugged, shoving this unneeded thought aside.

After waiting another twenty minutes, Austria finally stood and walked into the house, those chunks floating in the top of bucket made Canada's stomach convulse. It appeared that the man had been cleaning up vomit… Italy _had_ been with Germany when they arrived and he did look sort of sick still… Him vomiting in the German's car certainly did explain why the two had been late. The man probably had to scrub himself for twenty minutes before he deemed himself clean if the Italian had thrown up on him.

Thinking it wise to move before Austria came out to his own car, Matthew slowly made his way into the German's garage, hoping his invisibility would be enough to keep from being seen. Just as he had hoped, the Austrian walked right past him and out to his car after locking Ludwig's and leaving the keys on the front tire. He apparently still had the German's garage door opener judging by how he didn't need to leave his car to close it.

Sighing with relief, Canada finally slipped into Germany's home and got to work.

-----

Notes:

Wurst--German sausage

Danke schön--Thank you

Bruce Banner--An American comic book character from The Incredible Hulk. (Just in case, I have no idea if things like this appear overseas or not)

Mein freund--My friend!

Mon cher--My darling!

Je t'aime, mon chéri--I love you, my darling!

ch't'aime--I love you

Sechs--Six! (German)

Cinq--Five! (French)

Vier--Four! (German)

Trois--Three! (French)

Zwei--Two! (German)

Un--One! (French)

Tu es mon fils, s'il vous plaît aidez-nous--You are my son, please help us…

B-Bonjour--H-Hello?

Mein Gott--My God.

Hm, that's a mighty long list ain't it? Oh well, most of it's counting. French is totally lost on me _ I'm cut off from the usual person I'd ask over the weekends so if anyone can correct me as soonn as possible it's welcome.

For people paying attention, this occurs during chapter three XD, don't worry this is a much shorter story and will _not_ be going over _all _chapters, just ones I deem important.

P.S. _I _want to get a call from the mutter-fookin' tood fairy at six AM XD


	5. Desoxyribonukleinsäure: So Complicated

Okay peeps who have read Aftermath, **a lot** of this is going to look (and sound) very familiar. I love writing overlapping scenes but I feel that maybe they will bore those of you that have already read them in their original incarnations. For the people that haven't this will be slightly confusing and in order to see how the rest of some situations go (between Canada and Prussia even, at times), you will have to go read Aftermath since I cannot incorporate all the scenes into this fan fiction for obvious reasons.

-----

Very Complicated

"_Osten_, ged ovf my couch." Ludwig smacked the soles of the man's boots a few times. Gilbert had appeared last night and had passed out on his couch, Feliciano hadn't minded, but he did. Occasionally Ludwig wondered where the Hell the man usually went when he was drunk. For the duration of the Spanish-Italiano war his brother roomed with him, nearly never going to his home. For the two previous years the man close to never visited except for dinner and even then he usually left to go drinking directly after. It had been pleasant while it lasted, but it still made him wonder where the man went since he hated his home.

The albino continued to snore, a smirk teasing the sides of his lips as he did so. Prussia didn't sore and Germany knew this very well.

"_Osten_! Ged up, now!" He grabbed the man's boots and threw them off the arm of the couch, dragging the rest of Gilbert's lower half with them.

"Gah! _Westen_, vhat gifs?!" The frazzled man hissed.

"I'fe askt you to ged ovf my couch."

"Vhat hes your pandies ahll vattet up und schoft up your arsch?" The red-eyed man grumbled as he wiped sleep from his eyes. A look of surprise came over his face as Germany's head whipped around a few times to survey the room. His underwear really was shoved up his ass?

"Does your chesd hurd?" The blonde whispered, gesturing to the upper part of his chest.

"It's a bid sore, vhy?" Really, Prussia hadn't thought much of it, it was a normal occurrence for someone his age to wake up with pains. His brother nodded and started undoing the buttons of his red shirt. "Voah, _Westen_ I know you vant to ged indo my pands bud-"

"Schud up." Ludwig hissed as he opened the upper half of his shirt and bore a large gauze pad taped over his heart. The pad was red in the center, whatever the blonde was covering, it was still bleeding. That explained his odd sense of attire this morning.

"Vhen dit dis happen?" The older of the two asked, showing some concern as he stood up. "Led me see it."

"Nod hier, Italy may vake up soon."

---

Canada's eyes followed the two as they passed from monitor to monitor, all the way to the bathroom and into it. In retrospect, perhaps putting a camera in the bathroom when a man like Prussia visited nearly every day was not a wise idea. There were many times within the last two months that Canada had had to turn off the monitor screens and microphone to give his former friend some "private" time. He knew the man did things like that, but he did not need to see it. What was more was he was doing it at his brother's house. It made him shudder to think of what the man did at _his_ house when he wasn't in the same room as him. Now that he thought about it, they rarely weren't in the same room but still, they slept in separate beds at night. He hadn't even been _in_ Prussia's room since the last time he had come for a visit. The urge to run home then and there and wash his sheets after the second time this occurred had been so overpowering that he had to discretely tell Romano he feared for the cleanliness of his sheets.

"It happent dis morning. Feliciano vas aschleep, dank Gott."

"You don'd vant him to know aboud dis? I dink your _husbant_ hes de righd to know aboud dis don'd you? Und, ist dis de firsd time?" Prussia slowly peeled the gauze pad away from the cut on his little brother's chest. Blood oozed from the cut, why hadn't it started healing yet?

"I don'd dink he schoult hev to vorry aboud me. It's only minor. Und… Noh, it's nod de firsd, de firsd vas on Montay."

"Vhy hesn'd it schtoppt bleeting yed?" The older asked, taping the pad back down.

"Dis vas nod from vidin de coundry, bud de ding ist… Dat cahn only mean dat it's an attack from anoder coundry… Bud I cahn'd dink of _who_." Germany winced as Prussia re-secured the pad.

"Soh it vas a terrorisd attack?" There was only a grunt of affirmation as Germany's fingers began to button his shirt up again.

"_Ja_, bud de schtrange ding ist dat day ust eqvipmend from ahll dese dif'rnd places. France, Schpain, America, dings from _hier_… Vhat's more ist dat dey've been soh careful in gedding avay!" The blonde angrily pounded his fist down on the sink rim, a crack appeared in it. "_Scheiße_!"

The blonde on the other side of the camera winced at Germany's anger. Romano's plan seemed to be working already. Really he wasn't happy with the man's plans, he had preferred the activity of the past two months to actually doing something. Before they had just been watching, watching as Prussia ate Germany's food, watching Prussia sleep on Germany's couch, watching Prussia… Had he really been paying so much attention to the nation he could not really say was his friend anymore? He pinched the bridge of his nose.

_This is about Germany and pissing _him_ off, not Prussia as he freeloads off someone _other_ than you._ He honestly tried to think of something interesting that Germany had done in the past two months and a few days… Really nothing interesting had occurred other than that strange incident of accidental jacking Italy off.

"_Why did you want me to again?" Canada asked, a very confused look on his face. The two were standing in the hallway at the world meeting building. The meeting was over and now the two were having their own kind of meeting. Canada was surprised at how well the bugging of Germany's house had gone. He was grateful that the man kept his dogs in a separate kennel out back of the house rather than letting them have free-run of the place._

"_Hmph, my idiot brother married Germany." Romano replied, his words nearly growled._

"_That's wonderful! But… Why are you spying on them then?"_

"_Are you kidding me?! It's the worst thing to happen yet!"_

"_I don't understand…"_

And he _still_ didn't understand Romano's anger at the marriage. He was getting to the point where he thought he could understand the man especially after what had happened mere days ago. Their discussion over Romano's plan to make Germany angry and Canada's theory why he was so frustrated. It probably would have been a much longer conversation had England and America not arrived during it. Would have been less awkward too if Romano hadn't made Matthew spill maple syrup and French toast all down their fronts. Would have saved him a weird look from Alfred anyway.

He had been sitting up all night watching, nothing adverse had occurred between Italy and Germany, much to his own relief. Romano wasn't even up yet, he really wasn't looking forward to telling the man that Italy was still asleep when the attack had been carried out. Whenever Romano was unhappy it always came back to him, either he was yelled at (this he didn't mind) or the man would start crying… That was what really hurt. For the initial two months, he had never seen the Italian cry, after the other day though…

"_Just want control over _something_, right?" Matthew attempted to console the crying man, he knew his frustration and knew it well. He wasn't sobbing, but tears still flowed from his eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" Romano wiped his eyes with the back of his forearm, maple syrup smearing all over his face as he rose to throw the shattered remains of a plate away. He looked so pathetic and weak as he walked over to the rubbish bin and threw the pieces inside it._

"_You're frustrated with how Germany is helping your brother while you can't, England and America just threw themselves in to help you. You don't particularly want that help, plus there is the fact that Germany saved you and your brother both… Spain… Well, I'm just mentioning him… I understand."_

"_Shut up Canada! You don't know anything!" A shard sailed across the room then, slicing into Canada's cheek, it wasn't deep, but like all facial wounds the blood oozed quickly. Romano wiped his eyes again, glaring at Canada all the same. The look of distain was quickly smothered as Canada closed the space between them with a bear hug. At first, Romano squirmed and attempted to break the show of affection, but when that proved futile against the determined blonde, he found himself hugging back. This whole affair was just so damn frustrating. He rested his face on Canada's shirt, the fabric sticking to him._

That was when Canada promised himself that if Romano's best friend wasn't going to be there for him, he was. Even if it was a poor consolation, he offered himself to Lovino wholeheartedly to use as he pleased. Of course, use as he pleased meant that he was required to help him with _all_ aspects of this plan, he did most of the planning of the terrorist attacks on Germany. There were many more to come too, he sighed, fervently he wished Lovino would forgive Germany and would make up with Italy… They were so happy together and it was his job to help wedge them apart. Gilbert had always called him a softie, a wuss, a pussy… But who didn't love a good love story? Even if the marriage had been strictly political. This marriage had been to save _both_ the Italy brothers from post-war chaos and instability, Italy himself would have _died_ without it… Why did Lovino have to be so bitter about something that let him have his brother among the living? Even if the two were no longer unified he was still alive, the person that he loved…

Perhaps Lovino put too much importance upon the nation part of him and not enough on the human mind and heart he possessed. Nation and human affairs mashed together so much it was difficult to make logical decisions sometimes. The nation side made toys out of the human heart and mind, twisting emotions and thoughts for its own needs and desires. Though he himself knew the difference between the nation in him and the human, Lovino didn't and could potentially never separate the wants of the nation from the emotions of the human. Even for him, a person of distinct mind, had trouble untangling the mess that his being was to figure out problems. He took a deep breath and sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about this.

His observations didn't change the fact though that Lovino _needed_ someone. It made him nervous to think that the person he needed was… Well, him. Matthew was the only one willing to help him now on an emotional level. America and England were helping with his economy, but they could never understand him. Not that Canada himself did in full but, like stated earlier, he was beginning to. Lovino needed him… And he was beginning to like that… Beginning to need and like Lovino. That frightened him, what would Gilbert say about this?

"Kesesese, fag."

Matthew jumped and looked around for the voice he was so sure was addressing him, his heart rapidly pounding.

"Vhat dit I _schay_ aboud dat vort?!" Germany yelled at his brother, slugging him in the face and to the floor.

"Oof!" Gilbert couldn't help but laugh again, despite his sore face and bleeding nose. "Kesesesese, _faaaaag_." His younger brother kicked him in the ribs. "Gah! Schtop dat! I'm kitting!" The younger ground his teeth and glared down at him.

"Vhy of ahll times ahre you being immature _now_?!"

"_Vell_, _Westen_, it _ist_ me, avder ahll. Kesesese."

The young Canadian smiled at the older Prussian's reminder to his brother. He was slightly depressed that he wasn't here talking to him, but hearing his voice was enough. At least he still hadn't changed at all. If they ever did choose to talk to one another again, at least it wouldn't be a surprise if they chose to reinstate their usual routine…

_If, Matthew, if…_ He snorted bitterly, thinking about the friendship that most likely was lost. "If…"

---

A break, that was what he needed, a break… Canada sat, flipping an envelope from Spain to Lovino around his finger. He'd had it since the beginning of the week, he had kept it from the man, afraid of how he would react to it. Lovino had been in a better mood, there had been less crying and more smiles, Canada only found it in his better interest to leave for a few days. He had to get away from Lovino before something happened… Before something he really _didn't _want to happen did… In two months and a week it was amazing just how much affection he had come to harbor for the man. It was too much for him to take lightly. He could let the emotions for the selfish, rude and lightly irritating man grow or he could suppress them and deny himself something.

_Selfish, rude, irritating… Nice sometimes and occasionally funny…_ _Think about something else! Someone _other_ than Lovino!_ His eyes flicked back to the envelope he had still twirling about his finger. If the letter inside this was a happy one, one promising apology, this whole mess could come to an end. Italy and Germany could be together and all would live happily-ever-after… Or the message could be a negative one… Something in his gut jumped, he couldn't name what it was, but it was beginning to make him feel selfish for some odd reason. He couldn't take his chances on if the letter _was_ negative, he couldn't let Spain talk to him. If he did, Lovino would become irritated and all would get worse. He couldn't give the note to Lovino…

---

Prussia waited in the hospital waiting room, his brother had been hospitalized a good few hours ago. His right arm felt sore and hot, the muscles within it had locked up earlier as a bolt of pain shot up it. The pain had been momentary and faded to a throbbing and a disconcerting feeling of emptiness took its place. He had known his brother had passed out as soon as it happened. Even knowing Feliciano was with Ludwig at the time didn't calm him any. The moment the pain began to fade to this stiff, hot, soreness he jumped up and literally _ran_ to the blonde's house. He hadn't gotten so much exercise since the war, a good few months of inactivity had him panting and out of breath after just a few blocks.

It had been Wednesday when Ludwig initially chose to show him some of his new scars from the attacks, it was Sunday now. The attacks had most likely continued through the whole time and this last one was most likely the finale. The small Italian boy had been subject to _one_ attack the entire time. Whoever this was wasn't only angry at Ludwig, but he was angry at Italy too, even if it was less so.

_Romano._ His internal monologue growled with hatred, fuck the fact he was Feliciano's brother, he had just attacked _his_ little brother! No one had that right! He had raised this man as his son after his amnesiac attack and had grown more attached to him than he had ever thought possible of himself. Ludwig was the man who had changed him most, he made him a better person, he had allowed him to love someone. He loved his brother and if he ever got his hands on that fucking Italian's scrawny neck he would pull his head right off it! _Gilbert, that's not really fair, you don't even know if it _was_ him._ Canada would have said to him. He snorted, so what if he had no proof! He was the _only_ one who would have done it!

Six! Six fucking attacks, two in Berlin! It made his body burn with hatred and a blood lust he hadn't known since he had began raising Ludwig. He gritted his teeth against the want to jump up then and there and storm to Italy to rend the man into pieces, he would enjoy it too. Oh, how much he would enjoy killing again, seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing him scream as he slowly tore him apart. It would be a wonderful experience! Hell! He could stick Romano's head atop a pike and parade it around with joy!

_What would Matthew think of that…?_ He had already seen that the boy feared his anger, would his fear of him increase if he were acting like the bloodthirsty maniac he was beneath the surface? _You aren't that though…_ Many times he had to remind himself that he _was_ different, he _had_ changed from who he used to be so long ago… Sometimes though, sometimes he didn't know what to believe, not that it scared him. He embraced the monster that he _could_ be and used it to his advantage, it came in handy during any war.

"How is he?" Prussia was pulled from his thoughts by the familiar voice, he looked up to the bespectacled man, a smirk on his face.

"Voultn'd you like to know?"

"Yes, Prussia, I would." Roderich replied, irritated that he was choosing to act like a child _now_ of all times.

"Vell I voult too, bud do dey tell me? Noh. Nod efen de facd dat I'm a nation god dem to led me see him. Only his husbant ist allowt." The Prussian almost pouted, Austria rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"That is very irritating, but at least we know he is alive." Nurses bustled in and out of the area Ludwig was kept in, each time a new one exited the two looked hopefully to them. But so far, for the past three hours, none of them had anything to say about their friend.

Slowly, the sun began to set and the street lights outside turned on, Austria had fallen asleep against Prussia's shoulder. Many times Prussia had considered moving and letting the man just fall to the floor, but he wasn't feeling up to irritating Specs at the moment. He just wanted to see his brother and talk to him.

_Talk to Feliciano first, he won't know anything about this, knowing Westen._ A groan escaped him as he realized this to be true. He couldn't talk to Ludwig until he had talked to Feliciano about their current state of affairs. Why did his brother have to worry? Why did he have to hide things from someone that obviously loved him? _Obviously._

Roderich stirred at his shoulder, slowly opening his eyes and yawning. The man he was leaning on only snorted once before going nose-to-nose with him, a smirk on his face.

"_Guten Abend, Sonnenschein._" He said, an evil grin on his lips.

"_Ich hasse dich._" _I hate you_, Austria replied, clearing his eyes of sleep before putting his glasses on and shoving himself off the man's shoulder up straight to stretch.

"_Always so cold._" The albino nearly whined, poking his arm.

"_Shut up, you're so damn annoying._" Roderich shoved Gilbert's hand away, fixing his hair a second later, it was obvious he had been leaning against something for a period of time. All this did was make the Prussian poke him harder and his grin stretch.

"_I know you are, but what am I_?" That… Had to have been the most childish response Roderich had heard out of the man in nearly two centuries. It was topped only by him being called the equivalent of a "dummy head".

"_Child_." The brunette snorted.

"_Stick up your ass_."

"_Stick _in_ my ass_!" Roderich jabbed an accusing finger at the Prussian.

"Kesesesesese! _Was that an invitation_?" Gilbert smirked.

"Sometimes, you just need to learn to shut up."

"Oh, now vhere hev I heart _dat_ bevore?" _Where _have_ I heard that before?_

"_Just _learn_ when to shut up some time Prussia! Eh!"_

_Oh… Canada…_ Prussia sighed, he missed the little guy and thought often of what he would do in some situations. Half the time when he was messing with Austria lately, he would hope the man to say 'eh' at the end of his sentences. Granted, Roderich reacted different to his teasing than Matthew did after having dealt with it for hundreds of years. Matthew was cuter about it and Austria fought back when he got too close… Not that Canada didn't, all he had to do was remember the hockey sticks the man had around the house and that was sometimes enough to deter him from a particularly nasty comment. But Roderich fought back full-force at even the smallest of things, the whole, give and inch and he'll take a mile saying was very well known with the brunette nation. Prussia sighed.

"I don't know." He shook his head and returned his attention to Roderich, resolving to find some time within all the mess that was surely to ensue to visit the boy. "I think you've probably heard it about a thousand times from me and other people."

"Provably." Roderich's eyebrow traveled up his forehead at the younger man's sudden attitude change. He chose to leave it alone and stand up, stretching and straightening out his wrinkled clothes.

"I'm hungry. You want anything?"

"Noh, I'm fine." Once again, the Austrian pondered Gilbert's suddenly very sober mood, very few things made him act that way, Hungary was one, Old Fritz was another and the last one…

_Russia perhaps? Have they had a run-in recently?_ Really, it wasn't his place to pry into the man's life, no matter how much the other liked to pry into his. Never would Roderich sink to Gilbert's level… Even if the man seemed so glum. "If you change your mind, just call me."

"I vill." With that Roderich nodded to his semi-friend and turned to leave the room, successfully bumping into Japan.

"Oh, hello Japan…" He awkwardly greeted at the man's odd gaze. "Uhm, if you're here to see Germany, no one is allowed back to see him yet. Italy is back there with him, but he's the only one and he hasn't been out to tell us anything." The black-haired man nodded and moved to talk to the receptionist, telling her let "Ludwig Beilschmidt" know that "Kiku Honda" had been there when he woke up.

The Japanese man murmured a 'thank you' before turning to leave.

"Vhat? Nod going to efen boder to schtay undil he vakes up?" Japan stopped in the doorway of the waiting room and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry _Puroisen-san_, but I _do_ have other things to attend to. I wourd stay if I courd. I wirr return to visit rater." Speaking no more, he continued on his way out of the room. Leaving Prussia and Austria to stare after him, both of them wondering what had him in such a bad mood.

After about two minutes of silence and neither of the remaining nations doing anything, Austria sighed and looked to Gilbert.

"I'm going to go get that food now."

"_Ja,_ goh." Really, he wanted to ask the Austrian exactly _where_ he was going to get food at three-thirty in the morning, but whatever. Leave it up to him to find _something_.

So there Prussia sat, all alone, his mind occasionally wandering. He hated sitting around and waiting when he could be _doing_ something about this. A snort escaped him when he realized he shouldn't have waited _this_ long to have his little talk with his brother, but there didn't seem to be any harm in it. Most likely, Ludwig _still_ wouldn't have told Feliciano about the terrorist attacks even if he admitted he actually had feelings for the man.

_I think that actually would have made it worse… _He nodded to himself, where Ludwig was protecting a _friend_ in this scenario, he shuddered to think how he would've reacted if the man were his lover. A smirk pulled at his lips. _Lover._ Ludwig with a lover, hah, what a wonderful thought, but probably it wouldn't happen for a long time unless their relationship had someone to facilitate it. Hopefully that was going to be him. Prussia could see they were ready for _something_, Hell, they were married! He was going to goad and prod the blonde nation until he admitted it. His head tipped off to the side as he pondered how difficult this was going to be. This man _was_ Germany after all, a very stubborn man and he had made a point of that over the years… Well Prussia was a stubborn man too, his smirk widened into a grin at the fun he was going to be having teasing his little brother. He would probably end up with a few more broken noses, but to Hell with it, it was for Ludwig's own good and he would thank him for it some day.

A nurse suddenly passed by into the hallway Ludwig was being kept in, he leered at her suggestively, she didn't miss it and glared right back. Prussia nearly laughed, but instead his smirk grew larger causing the woman to make a face suggesting she wanted to throw up. He actually _did_ laugh that time as she disappeared behind the doors.

He was surprised that he didn't have to wait long for the nurse to return. There was an excited leap in his groin when the nurse walked straight to him. She didn't seem pleased at all about having to deal with him.

"Sir, am I correct in guessing that you are Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Vhy yes you _ahre_ liddle _Fräulein_." A smirk split his lips, showing off his teeth, the nurse seemed to back off a few inches before clearing her voice.

"I-I was instructed-"

"Vhat's making _you_ soh nerfous?" He adored messing with humans, it was like egging on a cat or a dog, but they couldn't bite you.

"Please, sir let me finish. I was told to let you know that Mr. Beilschmidt is awake and is asking that if you really need to talk to him about something, write it down." She held out a piece of paper, pen and a clipboard to him.

"Oh, vhy _danke, Fräulein_." Prussia purred, taking the clipboard and the woman's hand, pressing a kiss to it. She sputtered for a second, seemingly caught between being flattered and slapping the man.

"_Kein Problem…_" An evil smirk washed over Prussia's face as he once again suggestively leered at her, she couldn't have him removed, he wasn't _doing_ anything after all. There had been no overtly sexual remarks made so she couldn't call sexual harassment. And even if she could, he was a nation and above all these little humans.

_Ex-nation_. He snorted to himself and scribbled on the piece of paper in his strangely neat handwriting. _Still have the right to do more things than they do though. Even _if_ you aren't a full nation anymore._

_Send Feliciano out. I need to speak with him. I'll talk to you in private later._

Sighing, he signed his name at the bottom of his note and handed it to the woman. "Hier."

"Thank you, sir." She said accepting the letter and hurrying off to do something else. The brunette reminded him of a busy little worker ant. Most humans did. He didn't even attempt to censor his behavior as he stared after her butt. Oh, he would love get his hands on that well-rounded thing. And her breasts… She never did object when he called her _Fräulein._ Others looked down on his attitude towards humans, but what did they ever do for a nation? Yes, they provided them life, allowed the to develop as people, but in the end, all they every did was cause them trouble. He snorted, he needed a lay so badly, it had been months since his last one.

The brunette nurse scurried by again not long after, a glass of water in her hand, Ludwig must have asked for one.

It didn't take long for Feliciano to appear, he looked around the room, causing Gilbert to snort. He was albino, how do you miss one in a room of normal people?

"Ofer hier." Gilbert rose his arm from his place in the far corner of the room to catch the ADD man's attention. He took a deep breath as Feliciano noticed his location and hesitantly strode over to him, a smile on his face.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Italy asked as he plopped down into the chair next to him. Prussia sighed slightly, feeling older than he had in awhile.

"You lof my bruder, don'd you?" The Italian seemed taken aback by that, he really hadn't been expecting anything serious from a man like him.

"He's my best friend. Of course I do." Italy said simply.

"No, nod like dat… Do you _lof_ him." Prussia stared intently at him, watching as he shifted underneath his gaze.

"Love him? What do you mean by that?" The albino was quickly growing very irritated with the boy.

"Don'd play schtupit vid me. I know you do." Really, there wasn't a reason for Prussia to even _ask._ He knew the answer was yes and it was as plain as day.

"Is that really-"

"Do you lof your bruder?" This was getting tiring and he was running out of goodwill towards the man.

"Like that? No!" His seriousness nearly broke as Feliciano incriminated himself. It wasn't the time for stupid jokes though, he had to get his point across.

"Noh, noh dat's nod vhat I meand… You _lof_ my bruder… Und you lof _your_ bruder. _Ja_?"

"Ja." Gilbert nearly rolled his eyes as the boy giggled at his bad attempt at German.

"I'm sure you know dat he vas attackt by a terrorisd group. He hes been ahll veek." A serious look came into Italy's eyes then.

"I know now…"

"_Scheiße_." _What on Earth is wrong with you West?_ Like with any person, there were times he hated being right. Slowly, he could see the cogs turning in the Italian's mind, he wasn't happy. "You're going to nod like dis very much. Bud… I hev to tell you und I suspecd dat Ludwig knows dis alreaty too… I ahlso know dat he von'd tell you if I don'd."

"W-What…?" More cogs turning and Gilbert knew that Feliciano had at least some idea of what he was about to say.

"Romano ist de source of de attacks."

"You're lying." Prussia had been afraid the idiot would say something like that.

"Vhat reason do I hev to lie?"

"Neither you nor Ludwig like my brother…"

"He doesn'd like us eider. He _ist_ de source of Ludwig's pain righd now. He's de reason you hat to rusch your husbant to de hospidal. Don'd fool yourselv indo dinking dat he voult nod attack him." There was an urge to attempt to comfort the man, something Prussia never felt like doing. But this was his brother-in-law, family. Deciding not to attempt it the conversation only deteriorated from there, both of them started yelling, Italy more like crying. Austria appeared back from his early morning breakfast and attempted to interceded. It didn't go well and it ended with him having to subdue Prussia as Italy ran away on the verge of tears to consult Germany.

"Led goh of me you fucking pansy!" Roderich obliged the man and let him free, taking a few steps back from him as the staff of the waiting room picked up a phone should they need to call someone about the suddenly rowdy men. "Ask Germany?! Ask _fucking_ _Germany_?! Ahre you fucking kitting me?!" Gilbert angrily yelled at him, spitting German curses thereafter.

"Calm down, it's not that bad. Grow up and act like an adult."

"Do you hev-!? Gah!" Prussia huffed and took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't need to accidentally rip someone apart. "Okay… I'm bedder, bud now he's going to take his problems to _Westen_ und ve bode know dat von'd goh vell."

"It's not that bad Prussia."

"You don'd efen…" The albino sighed and rubbed his face that had nearly-invisible stubble growing on it now. "Alrighd…" He plopped down back into the chair he had been sitting in, rubbing his eyes. "I neet coffee."

"There's a coffee place right around the corner if you want to go." Roderich informed him, offering the very frustrated man an olive branch.

"_Ja_, dat sounts goot. Leds go." He shoved himself up from the chair and followed the aristocrat out of the hospital and down the street to the coffee shop.

---

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ The clothes the boy was wearing were sort of itchy and uncomfortable. The blackjack he held in his hand was heavier than he remembered. He hadn't had to use it in a long time now. _Damn you Lovino_.

Canada had been waiting in the back of the dark cafeteria for some time now, his attire was completely black. Black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black socks, shoes, his hair stuffed and concealed beneath a black hat and face mask. He had even go so far as to wear a pair of contacts instead of his glasses.

All Italy and the brunette nurse had been talking about for the past ten minutes pertained to nations. He thought the woman stupid for not believing Italy when he said he was a nation. She seriously thought everyone who was one was insane and hurt _themselves_ when they were attacked. It was obvious she didn't understand and never could. No human could.

Suddenly, the nurse leaned over to Italy's ear and was whispering into it….

_Oh no she's not…_ The last thing they had been talking about was Italy's marriage, how it was strictly political…

"What do I say to what?" Italy stupidly replied to whatever it had been the nurse asked.

_Oh yes she is…_ It was like some really bad soap opera where the woman didn't know what the Hell she was doing. Didn't know that it could kill her. She nuzzled his cheek and whispered again. Where was the popcorn?!

"Had what? I've had plenty of food, rest, I have had the bad luck of getting hit in the head, but that's all." After some more whispering, Italy jumped up and tripped backwards over his chair, hitting the back of his head on the tile floor. Maybe at this rate Matthew wouldn't _need_ the blackjack. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Italy sweetly apologized as the nurse leaned down to inspect his head. Canada's stomach churned as he realized now was the time. They were distracted.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have even asked. It doesn't look like you're bleeding and you're still conscious so you should be fine." He darted from his hiding place towards the pair, she was helping him to his feet.

"Again, I'm very sorry. But, I just met you." His arm rose as he drew within mere feet of the boy. Fear lit up the nurse's face as she shoved Italy from the way, the risen blackjack coming down on her temple. A surprised yelp escaped Italy as he saw her limp body hit the floor.

_Damn it!_ Canada's inner monologue yelled as he turned on Italy, who had since turned to run. _No you don't_. The taller Canadian reached out to grab the back of the man's jacket, only to miss as Italy tripped over his fallen chair. He must have twisted his ankle and his wrist was sure going to smart later by how he landed on it. A terrified squeal escaped the boy as Canada came to stand over him as he still attempted to free himself from the legs of the chair. In one swoop Canada had the boy out cold.

The blonde was shaking, the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, his breaths were coming in quick bursts as he surveyed his work. The nurse, hopefully, was still alive, he had been aiming for a nation and it was hard to put one out… If she died… Fear suddenly joined his adrenaline and made him shake even more. He had to get out of here as soon as possible. Bending down, he threw Italy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. It was surprising how light he was. Or maybe it was the adrenaline giving that illusion. Sparing the nurse one last worried look, he fled from the hospital, the unconscious Italian flopping against his shoulders.

---

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_ Matthew had his hands laced in his hair, he had tied Italy up to a chair in his garage, unsure of what else to do with him. He was sitting against his cabinets in his kitchen at his house near Ivujivik. His body was still shaking and tears were in his eyes, what the Hell was he supposed to do _now_? Lovino hadn't told him and he had so rarely done this in the past.

"Prussia… What the Hell am I supposed to do, eh?" He sniffled once, he had wronged his friend in doing this too. So even if they were still talking, he couldn't ask him. This sucked, he just wanted to help someone who needed it. If he had known that person would take advantage of his kindness and make him _kidnap_ someone… He just wanted to be at his home in Ottawa, Prussia annoying him for pancakes and fighting with him.

A distressed scream of "heeelp!" echoed from his garage just beyond the door in his kitchen. So Italy had woken up… Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat and forcing himself to stop his shaking and crying, he headed for the garage.

"_Scare him a bit too."_

Canada took a deep breath as he considered Lovino's words from earlier.

_Be frightening…_ Who was he kidding, he was shaking with terror, guilt and had been crying not even minutes ago. He was anything _but_ scary. _Damn it Prussia, why aren't you here when I actually need you, eh?_ Sniffling one last time and wiping his eyes he wrenched the door open, the kitchen light spilling across the far wall.

---

"Hm… He's nod hier…" Prussia mumbled to himself as he looked around the deserted house in Ottawa. After talking to Ludwig for a short amount of time earlier today about Italy's late-night disappearance, he decided to ask Canada if he knew anything about it. He and Romano _had_ been speaking to one another at the end of that world meeting… In actuality, he refused to believe that Canada had _anything_ to do with this. The blonde might _know_ something, but was he involved? Probably not. He just needed a good reason to visit without seeming like some over-emotional pansy. "I guess he coult be aht his oder haus in Ifujifik…" Growling with frustration he left the house, making sure lock the door behind him and headed north.

_Does the man even want to see me?_ Prussia wondered as he walked up to the front porch of Canada's home in northern Quebec. It was freezing cold in December already, _why_ did the man want to be up _here_ of all places? Thinking back, he had asked the boy this very same question earlier on when they were friends. He liked getting away from troubles here, something was troubling the boy? _Troubled no longer! Prussia is here! _Stopping to think for the first time today, he considered what the man's attitude toward him might be… _Try to be polite… Or I could be mean and just pretend I forgot him… Both it is._ He _was_ Prussia after all. Bracing himself with a deep breath, he walked across the porch and knocked on the door. A few noises of someone running towards door met his ears. He was almost worried something was wrong before the door opened.

"Ueh, Prussia, hello…" The harried blonde seemed quite apprehensive as he greeted him. Whether that was just Canada being himself or from how Prussia was acting the albino couldn't say.

"Canada." Gilbert replied in greeting, suddenly feeling very acutely awkward. When he got awkward, he fell back on what he knew, militia formality and good ole Prussian rudeness. _What the fuck are you awkward about?! _He couldn't even answer his own question.

"Can I help you?" Canada asked, his face remaining neutral.

"I hev some qvestions dat neet answering." The albino curtly explained before shoving himself past Matthew and into the house. Hopefully the Canadian would understand where they stood with that. Then again, he was a particularly rude person… He snorted internally as he hung his coat up on a rack and their dialogue turned to Gilbird, still sitting atop his head. Really he had been confused at first, not having actually known the small yellow chick was on his head. After the uncomfortably formal dialogue between the two had finished, it was time for another heaping helping as Canada proffered his kitchen as a place to talk. The boy scurried into the room first, Prussia heard a door latch, probably his garage door had blown open or something.

Prussia settled down in a chair around the kitchen table. It repeatedly perplexed the man why Canada always kept four chairs around his kitchen tables when he only ever had two visitors at most at a time. The blonde was acting rather oddly, or maybe this was normal behavior for him now-a-days. After having not talked to him for two years, one never knew. There was something wrong with him though… At first, Gilbert hadn't been able to place it, but as he watched Canada stir a pot of brown sauce for a dish he called _poutin_ it hit him.

"Vhat dit you do to your hant?" It was exhibiting a great lack of mobility and Canada seemed flinch whenever he moved it too far in any direction. The boy twitched and shifted Kumajirou to his left arm as he reached back to scratch his head with his right, he chuckled nervously.

"I smashed it in a door during a fight with America. Nearly lost my finger." America had _hurt_ his brother?! The man had the capabilities of being such a doting older brother, something Gilbert himself never understood.

"Your finger?" Gilbert was slightly skeptical, nearly losing a finger hurt like a bitch, but it never inhibited the motor ability of a hand as much as his seemed to be limited.

"Yeah, my middle one. Really, sometimes I think my brother really doesn't know how strong he is. I heard from England once, that when he was still a child, he picked a charging bull up off the ground." The Prussian had heard this story before, apparently Canada forgot things too. Gilbert had to work hard to suppress a smile as he caught sight of Matthew's.

_Does he smile like that when he thinks of something I've done? Woah! Where the fuck did _that_ come from?!_ "Peh, figures you nearly losd von of your more _usevul_ vons. Ist it going to be alrighd?" He asked beyond his brain's strange behavior. Canada put soup bowl of the food down in front of him, raising his shoddily bandaged hand to show him. There was open concern on Prussia's face (or as open as he got about it), but Canada seemed to miss it.

"Remains to be seen." He flexed his hand, wincing slightly. "I'm sure some other bones are broken too." Prussia raised a curious eyebrow.

"How long ago vas it?"

"Earlier today actually." Why wasn't it healed yet? If it was only a door that had done it to him and it had happened earlier that day it didn't make sense… The man was hiding something from him… And for some inexplicable reason it hurt.

"Led me see it den." A look of apprehension came back over the boy's face, his eyes flicked to his hand and back to Prussia.

"No, it's fine, I'm going to see a doctor anyway. It really hurts unwrapping it too." Well, if the boy wanted to hide something from him then so be it, it didn't bother him a wit.

"Liddle pain nefer hurd anyvon." _Well, literally maybe…_ Canada had never been this irritating to him before. Even back before they were officially friends he always held a friendly fondness for him and he never actually found him annoying…

"_Please_ Prussia… You're here for a reason?" Well that was blunt! Christ, one would think after being friends for awhile he would've told him off in a slightly… Nicer way…

_Why the fuck do you care?_ _Oh well, you're in his territory, be… Respectful? What the Hell is that word? You're Prussian. _"Alrighd. I'm here to see if you mighd know aboud de attack on Germany." He skewered a piece of the _poutin_ Canada had put in front of him and took a bite… His face drifted down to it, a strange look adorning it. It dawned on him then exactly _why _he never stayed for dinner at Canada's house. _Oh… That's right…_

"Everyone knows about it, it's all over the news." Canada explained offhandedly as he turned to go get a bowl of food for himself.

"Dat's nod exacdly vhat I meand." Prussia pushed the bowl of food away from himself, that shit was nasty. Really he was surprised that Canada had forgotten that he didn't like the stuff, but then again, Prussia himself had forgotten that he didn't. There was a slight look of irritation on Canada's face, but Prussia wasn't going to comment on it.

"Do you want a glass of water instead?" The blonde took a bite of his food before sitting the bowl down. Knowing that he was talking about his unwillingness to eat that God-awful concoction, Prussia nodded. The boy turned to get him a glass, how polite of him. Usually the boy would tell him to get it himself, he had to suppress the urge to sneer. "What did you mean then?" Leave it to Canada to get the two of them back on track.

"Do you know who dit it?" Gilbert said simply.

"No, I don't have the faintest idea." The blonde put the glass of water down in front of him. "Are you assuming I was involved in some way?" He asked bluntly as he gave the man a look and sat down to eat.

"Noh, noh. Nod aht ahll. I jus vanted to know if you hef been aht leasd keeping in contacd vid Romano." Canada kept eating and by the face he was making probably had been expecting a different answer.

"Not a lot of communication is going on. You're the only one that remembers I exist that's not my next door neighbor brother." Nothing more to really say on that matter, Prussia figured. It was the truth. They continued to talk a little bit more before Prussia finally told him the _really_ bad news.

"Italy ist missing."

"Missing?!" The boy dropped his fork and jumped up from his seat. "Missing like how?"

"He vas abducdet from de hospidal. Whoefer it vas also attackt de nurse. Clubbt her in de het vid a blund objecd." Prussia tapped his temple for emphasis. "It appeart to be a blackjack."

"What?" Canada asked, clueless as to what that was.

"It's ahlod like a sant bag. It's compresst indo leader und fery hart. Usually it ist jus ust to knock people oud from behint, bud it ist evfectife to kill somevon vid too." Like any blunt object.

"Is she still alive?"

"_Ja_, she's nod deat. Jus incapacidadet." The boy visibly relaxed and finished his bowl of food. "Soh sensitife Canada. She vas only a human. _Ist_ only a human." Prussia allowed a little bit of his usual personality to leak forth. Sub-usual banter occurred after that and Canada ended feeling rather dissatisfied. Prussia's politeness was irritating him to no end and he was close to strangling the rude into the man. His comment about being soft was closer to what he had been expecting. It was almost pleasant, but it didn't last sadly.

"Dank you for your hospidalidy Canada." Prussia thanked as he stood near the front door. Canada had already (weakly) complained about him leaving so early, to which he replied he had to get back to Germany or something. The blonde seemed so irritated about something the entire time and during that time Prussia never could place exactly what it had been.

"Like I said, no problem." Prussia nodded to him and turned to leave. Upon throwing the door open all he saw was white and a sudden gust of wind in his face. Well, he _had_ been looking for a reason to stay after all. Quickly he rounded and slammed the door closed.

"Hokay! Ve ahre nod leafing!" He reached up and felt Gilbirt, shivering in his hair. "Ahre you okay up dere?" As the bird cheeped its affirmative, Prussia rose an eyebrow and looked at Canada.

"You know what America says about Ohio, right?"

"Vhat?"

"If you don't like the weather, wait ten minutes. Sometimes I feel it applies here too."

"I neet a guesd room" _My room_. Canada smiled to him, it was that sweet one that Gilbert had sorely missed.

"Sure, not a problem. You can just have your old room, okay?" The boy started for the stairs.

"Kese, only happy to." Prussia followed him up to his old room. He quickly inspected the chest of drawers within it, the warm clothes he had deposited there over two years ago were still there. Sometimes he was happy the boy was such a lonely person. It meant he would never throw his things out. _That seems mighty evil of yourself… What else is new? _He internally laughed at himself for thinking himself anything else.

"I didn't touch anything that was yours if you were worried about it. What with… You being awesome and everything…" The compliment was so awkward on his lips, Prussia nearly smacked him for it. Instead, he plopped down on the bed in front of Canada. The sheets had been washed, but it was to be expected as his friend was no slob.

"You sait 'vaid ten minudes'… Ahm I going to be hier ahll nighd?" Was it really so odd for him to wish that he would?

"I'm sorry, I wish I could control my own weather." Prussia only waved him off.

"It's okay." His house phone rang then, causing him to visibly jump. "I'll be right back." He left the room then, heading for his office. Prussia poked his head out after him, waiting until the door closed before he slunk out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Kesesese, you und me buddy. I schvear ve're gonna hev fun tonighd." Luckily for him, there was beer in the fridge. Not a lot and that distressed him. "Hm… Check de basemend." Hopefully Matthew's phone call would hold out for a bit longer as he went to the fridge in his basement. Happily, he was blessed that the boy hadn't thrown out any of the liquor that he had stored down here two years ago. It was far away from any light and all the previously opened bottles were gone. It was old, but alcohol only got better with age! Much like himself he mused. Snatching a few bottles of whisky, rum and a package of beer from the fridge, he went upstairs and put it all down on the table near the fireplace. "Kese!" He sniggered before tromping up the stairs and down the hallway to the office door. He heard a vague whisper on the other side of it and then Matthew putting the phone back on its base. "Oh, _Caanadaa_!" He knocked on the door before pushing it open and poking his head in.

"Y-Yes Prussia?"

"Oh drop de damn formalidies." He blew a raspberry, infinitely bored with their proper behavior earlier. The only way they were going to be friends again was if they were themselves. Hopefully Canada hadn't changed too much.

"I thought you'd never say so."

"Kesesese." Prussia walked over to the boy and leaned over his desk. "I hev a surprise for you downschtairs."

"You brought stuff with you?" Matthew rose an eyebrow, curious to what this surprise could possibly be.

"Jus ged up." Grabbing the man's shoulders he wrenched him up out of his chair, causing a terrible scream of pain to tear from his throat. Gilbert nearly winced back as Matthew fixed a most terrifying glare on his face.

"Do **not** touch me there!" The blonde smacked his hand off his left shoulder.

"Kesese, oh und vhat vill you do if I do?" Gilbert smirked.

"Watch it Prussia. We haven't seen each other for two years."

"Und I really don'd care, c'mon, dere ist booze vaiding downschtairs!" Gilbert grabbed his right hand and tugged him out of the room and down to the fireplace room.

"Oh… So you do remember where all my alcohol is…"

"_Ja_, come on." The Prussian eagerly walked over to the collection of booze. "C'mon, vhip us oud some glasses." He merrily added. Nothing brought people together quite like drinking. Sighing and accepting his fate with a calm and almost happy grace, Matthew drew two glasses from the inside of his coat.

"Alright, let's get this 'party' started then." Gilbert grinned widely at him and Matthew's chest swelled.

"Vhat in Gott's name vas dat?" Gilbert asked about an hour of drinking later after the whole house went dark.

"Hm, I believe that was the sound of my power going out…" Matthew, still not as drunk as he'd like to be, sighed. They were sort of screwed now. Out in a blizzard, miles away from humans and their heating had failed.

"Oh… Dat schucks… More booze! Varms your boty und ahll." Prussia shoved a whole bottle of bourbon at the boy.

"Gilbert, really I think we should-"

"Maddhew, I don'd dink you qvide graschp jus how goot dis ist for you." He shoved the bottle at him again. "Und, hey, ve hev heafy coads, betts? Pschft. Ve'll be fine _ja_?" The blonde's brain wasn't exactly pickled, but he sure wasn't sober. Somehow, for some reason, Gilbert's words made sense. Taking the bottle of bourbon and taking a sip, he chuckled.

"Alright-hic-alright." Another gulp and his throat burned. "No reason to let-hic-a little weather ruin our fun." A further gulp and Gilbert liberated the bottle from his hand.

"Don'd hog id ahll!" He hissed playfully at the boy and began to play keep-away with it as Matthew tried to reclaim it.

"_Giiil_!" Matthew whined, reaching over the man, pressing their chests together as he tried to grab the bottle.

"Ged someding elsch!"

"It's my booze-hic-give it!"

"Und if I don'd!? Kesesesese!" Gilbert took a swig off the bottle and Matthew started to sniffle and sat back down across from the man. "Ueh… Ahre you crying?" Another sniffle and Matthew wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve. "Euh… Uh… I-If you vant it dat bat-"

"Thank you Gil!" The blonde snatched the proffered bottle from the man and turned it skyward, somehow chugging the rest of the bottle. Even in his sozzled state, Gilbert was able to appreciate the man's drinking enthusiasm.

"Kese! I cahn oud do dat!" Gilbert picked up a bottle of whisky and began to down it. _Ew, reminds me of sawdust…_ "Vhatefer." He mumbled to himself and drank as much as he dared without choking.

"Your-hic-facshe ish sho-hic-red!" Matthew giggled, falling backwards and dropping the bottle of booze.

"Kesesesese, you're schmascht!" The Prussian laughed as he got up on his knees to lean over the boy. The only thing this brought was a sever lack of balance ad he fell face-first into the boy's stomach.

"Guh! Giiiil! Get-hic-off!" Canada whined and squirmed beneath him. This slowly escalated to flailing and Prussia wrapping his arms around his midsection, laughing as the firmly soused man tried to get away. Various forms of this activity took place over the better part of forty-five minutes. It ended, however, as Matthew accidentally brought a bottle of whisky down on the ex-nation's head. The bottle didn't break (thank god) but it sure put the Prussian out. "Ah! Hic-Gilly! A-Are you al-hic-right?!" Tentatively, he poked the man's cheek. Yep, he was out. "Guh-hic, damn."

Deciding it to be a good idea at this point to head to bed, Matthew picked up the man's pants legs and dragged him upstairs. The smacks his head made against the stairs made him wince a lot and the man sure was heavy… His pants were slipping off his legs too… By the time this realization hit the drunken blonde though, the clothing article had already slipped clear down to his shoes.

_Well, this isn't going to work anymore, now is it?_ Letting go of his pants to switch limbs in which to drag him by, he started heading down the stairs to get his arms. During this time however, the man's limp form started to slide back down the stairs up which he had been so laboriously dragged. "No, no, no, no!" Matthew clamped his eyes closed as a low thud resounded from the bottom of the stairs. Carefully, he peeked out at the man prostrate at the bottom of the stairs in a most… Undignified position. "Hic, if I-hic-only had my-hic-camera." He laughed to himself as he walked down the stairs (nearly falling twice) to retrieve his friend. _Hey, my shoulder and hand don't hurt… Must be all the booze._ Somewhere in the back of Matthew's brain he knew that not being able to feel pain from these areas was a distinctly bad thing. However, the rest of his brain was up to its parietal lobe in alcohol, so this was more of a bonus!

After many more unsuccessful attempts at dragging the man up the stairs, he, somehow or another, managed to get him into the master bedroom. By now though he was wearing little more than a pair of boxers. Just how Matthew had managed to get the rest of his clothes off in such a short amount of time (by his standards) he was completely unaware of.

"Ok-hic-ay, time for bed… It's-hic-freezing in-hic-here." Hefting Gilbert into bed, he pulled his shoes off and tossed them aside, later covering him up in the blankets. "Okay-hic-that'sh done." Next he moved on to getting himself ready. Simply, he pulled off all his clothes, exposing his wrapped shoulder and hand (as well as the rest of his sensitive skin) to the cold air of the pitch-black bedroom. _Hum, odd I was able to see so clearly… Must be the booze._ Rolling his shoulder a few times to inspect the bullet wound in it and feeling no pain, he resolved to do so in the morning as doing this while drunk was no help. He flexed his hand too, feeling a slight twinge of pain from that. _This is all going to hurt so bad in the morning_. His brain told him as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers.

Slowly, he climbed into bed next to Prussia, snuggling up to his warm, sleeping form. He sighed contently against the man's chest muscles and fell asleep.

-----

Notes:

Italy and Germany's Marriage--You will have to read Aftermath for a proper explanation of this.

Scheiße--Shit!

Guten Abend, Sonnenschein--Good evening, sunshine.

Puroisen-san--Mr. Prussia

danke, Fräulein--Thanks miss.

Kein Problem--No problem.

Hope I didn't bore y'all who have read Aftermath too much. I suppose that it would be interesting to see things more from a Prussia-centric view since in Aftermath it's Canada-centric. Oh, for those worrying about how it will go in the next chapter since in Aftermath a large chunk of it is the proceeding scenes, I will be… Shortening them? Maybe? Well, really I'm not sure what to do about it, people who read my author notes, mind helping me out here?

Either way, uhm I'm embarrassed to inform you that there will be 7 chapters instead of 6, I'm dreadfully sorry OTZ. Please forgive me for I am a wordy person and was crying at the length of this chapter, over 10,000 words! I set out to make this much shorter than Aftermath, but I'm afraid of some chapters ending up in the 16,000 area like it was for the last chapter of AM. Sigh, here I am rambling again. Again I am sorry and will let you go read some other fan fictions now.


	6. Wissen: Very Enlightening

Who Knows?

"Hic-Gilbert…" Matthew sighed as he laid on his back. The morning had been awkward, neither of them had really remembered too well what had happened the previous night. Waking up had been a terrifying experience as Gilbert was quick to milk the situation even when he knew nothing had happened. Their morning had then lead to a slight fight and Canada admitting the wrap his shoulder was in was because he had been shot. The fight had quickly been rectified with a hug from Gilbert and the man asking for pancakes.

"Mmn? Vhat?" The Prussian took a swig off his bottle of whisky that was about a quarter of the way full from last night. _Yick, sawdust…_

"Did you miss me?"

"Your booze ist terriple." He too was laying on his back next to the Canadian in the warm fireplace room. The rest of the house was freezing except for this single room that had pancake ingredients strewn about and liquor bottles scattered on the floor. They had been laying in here for the past hour, tired from today, strangely enough. Gilbert had pulled a not-so-nice practical joke on him (seriously making Canada think he was going to be raped) and he then was beaten over the head and in the stomach and hip with a hockey stick. His head still throbbed.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Dit I?" The drunken albino smirked.

"O-hic-kay… I'll ask again then. Did you miss me?"

"Vhat de fuck ahre you talking aboud?" He seemed irritable now.

"I mean…" Matthew started in a meek tone, not wanting to make him any more irritated than he already was. "Hic-when you were over in Europe… You know, during the war?" He sipped a bit of rum, coughing a moment later and sitting up as it nearly choked him. The other laying on the floor chuckled.

"Vhy voult I?"

"Well… I don't know…" The blonde looked away from him, wiping his mouth and rather embarrassed he had ever asked.

"I knew you voult schtill be hier vhen I came back. I knew you voultn'd ged hurd since you schtayt oud of de var." Gilbert shrugged as Matthew dared to look back at the man as he sipped more rum. "I ditn'd hev anyding to vorry aboud soh vhat vas de poind of missing you vhen I coult grace you vid my awesome presence ahll I likt vonce I came back?" He groaned and laughed at himself. _You're getting sentimental again._ "I musd be drunker dan I doughd if I'm schlaying schtupit dings like dat."

"At least I-hic-know I can get the truth out of you when you're drunk." Matthew swallowed the rest of his rum and discarded the bottle.

"Kese, vorts ahre cheap, how do you know I'm nod lying?" The blonde smiled at him, it didn't compare to that sweet and blissful smile he had earlier while he had been cooking… But it was enough to make Prussia's chest swell with something he didn't totally understand.

"I just know."

"Kese. I'm nod gonna ask." Matthew snorted and looked away, picking up a bottle of wine. He usually never drank, the last two nights though… Most likely he had taken in more alcohol in a few hours than he had in five months. It was quite amazing that he hadn't had to make friends with the toilet yet. Then again, he was a nation. "Breaking oud de vine?" Gilbert smirked to the point of showing teeth. "Gedding romandic, eh?" Matthew's already flushed face went a bit nervous at that smirk. That smirk that spelled sure embarrassment by any means possible. But after the whole… Fearing for the health of one's back end fiasco earlier, the man promised no more practical jokes. _A fork… Seriously? _Then there had been the teasing about his sexual activities. Finally he had rectified one of Gilbert's previous mistakes in assuming that he was a virgin, which he wasn't. _Next up, Alfred._ Shaking the wine slightly, he sincerely hope Gilbert planned to stick to his promise.

"Pfft, shut up Gilbert." The blonde opened the bottle with a "pop" and took a gulp. "Ah,-hic-French wine."

"Vhere dit you ged dat?" The Prussian's red eyes fixed themselves intently upon the green glass and the red liquid therein.

"From my sleeve."

"Oh, kese, lucky baschdart."

"Hey… We can do this-hic-at your house sometime. Then you get to make fun of me when I can't have what I want."

"How do you dink humans survife vidoud dat apilidy?" Gilbert asked as if this was something that truly astounded him.

"How do you survive outside of Germany?" The other asked with slight sarcasm, taking another swig.

"Kese, righd."

"So, you didn't miss me?"

"Noh." His hungry eyes had yet to leave the glistening container of alcohol.

"That's mean."

"Ahm I nice?"

"Sometimes."

"Den maype I misst you somedimes…" Canada's smile widened.

"That's nice to hear."

"Don'd go repeading it or I'll rib you a new arschole" Matthew's face screwed itself up at the implications of such a threat.

"Cute." _What an interesting man you are._

"Vhat dit you schlay?"

"Nothing."

"I doughd soh." Matthew chuckled. "Vhat vere you soh heppy aboud earlier? I mean, avder you came back downschtairs from changing clodes?"

"I already told you, it was-hic-nothing."

_A smile like that is never at nothing…_ Silently he wished that he was smiling like that because of him. But there was the feeling in the pit of his stomach it had had nothing to do with him. Aforementioned pit churned itself over as he realized the direction his thoughts were taking. It threatened to over take him and turn his stomach inside out all over the man next to him. _There is something wrong in your head right now._

"What were you thinking-hic-about just now?"

"_Kese…_ Noding."

"I thought as-hic-much."

"Vhat's dat s'post to mean?" Prussia sat up, discarding the now empty whisky bottle. His eyes promptly returned themselves to the wine in his friend's hands. Feeling his stomach still churn with utter disgust he decided that the sweet (or perhaps bitter) liquid would do him good.

"Oh, you know."

"Do I?"

"Is there anything you don't?"

"Nope." They both laughed, Matthew looking over the green wine bottle at him as he took a drink. He couldn't help but smile and offer the bottle to him. Without word, Gilbert accepted the bottle and threw his head back, swallowing nearly half of it.

"Don't ch-"

"I von'd."

"Usually when you shay shtuff like that bad-hic-shtuff happens."

"Oh, like-"

"Remember when you took Kumajirou's fish?"

"Dat vas-"

"Hilarious? Well, it washn't fun trying to get the finger away from him"

"Von. Time…. Qvid cudding me ovf, it's kinta creepy…" His best friend laughed and reclaimed his alcohol. He nearly took another sip, but thought better of it and corked it, sitting it back down next to him. "It's like you're in my het or someding."

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna head to bed, it musht be… Two AM?"

"Mosd likely." With that, the two picked up their empty bottles and stumbled their way over to the nearest rubbish bin, dumping them into the container. "How in Hell dit you ged me up dose schtairs lasd nighd?"

"I don't know I wash drunk…. I think I-hic-shorta am now." The Canadian commented as he made his way to the stairs and headed up them. Gilbert stayed behind and watched him. Matthew didn't seem to notice and carried on into the room to get ready for bed.

"Hmm… Dat boy." The Prussian leaned down (nearly losing his balance) and picked up a discarded shot glass, pouring a shot of vodka in it a moment later. "Vell, beschd of luck to me. For vhat I don'd know…" He took the shot down and dropped the bottle (and glass) onto the unused couch. _You're drunk if you're saying shit like that. _"Kesesese, c'mon brain, tell me someding I don'd know." The fire by now had burned to mere cinders in the place, cold was already beginning to find its way back into the room. Prussia shivered, it was like whenever Russia walked into the room. Immediately everything was sucked dry of life and warmth… _Don't! Don't think of him now!_ "Go to bett." He shakily told himself, venturing out of the warmth of the fireplace room and up to the bedroom.

"You can shleep in here-hic-tonight, but no getting handsy got it?" Prussia laughed at the odd greeting.

"_Ja_, _ja_, I unterschtant."

"You better. Shtay on your side of the-hic-bed and I'll shtay on-hic-mine." The Canadian rolled over, burying his face in the pillow as Gilbert readied himself for bed.

"Ist your schoulter feeling alrighd?"

"Yeah." Came his muffled reply as the other pulled aside the covers of the bed in the freezing room and slid between them. "Good night."

"_Ja_." The naked Prussian next to the blonde replied.

About twenty minutes passed neither of them did any sleeping during this time. There was much shifting on Prussia's part and annoyed groaning from Canada.

"Can you-hic-just settle down?"

"It's fucking colt! I cahn'd fall aschleep in dis!" He didn't want to tell Canada how much the room reminded him of Russia… It was dark, cold and the house groaned in strange ways. Each creak of a floorboard nearly sent him into a panic. _He's not here, he's across the water… You're with Canada. Things are always better at his house._ He told himself, attempting to calm himself down.

Matthew sighed, it _was_ cold, the heat from the fireplace hadn't reached this far into the house. If both of them were cold there was no harm in scooting together.

"Alright, if you're that cold then just scoot over here o-hic-kay?"

"_Gaaaay_."

"Homophobe."

"Ahm nod! My bruder ist gay!"

"First off, you don't know that. And if you're so secure in your-hic-masculinity and straightness, there is no problem with two straight men sleeping together to keep warm when it's this cold."

"_Ja_… I guess soh…" Slowly, the two inched together, Matthew wrapping his arms around his friend. "V-Vhat de fuck ahre you doing!?" The surprised Prussian yelped as he tried to inch back away. Perhaps sleeping in the nude tonight hadn't been a such a good idea.

"Gilbert, just go to-hic-sleep. Okay?" At first Gilbert only stared at the boy in the darkness, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. Obviously completely oblivious to the fact his friend had no clothes on. He sat and stared clear until he knew Matthew was asleep.

"Okay." Gilbert mumbled to himself, putting his head down on the pillow, their foreheads touching. _What a novel thing…_ Was the last thing his pickled brain thought before it finally slid into sleep.

---

What had happened? The Canadian could only vaguely wonder past the pain that his body _was_. Not that it was in, _was_. Everything was pain, his head, his limbs, the sound of boots as they trod away from him towards the front door.

"_Why are you naked, eh?!"_

"_I alvays schleep naket, you know dat."_

The morning had been just as awkward as the last and certainly no less pleasant.

"_How ist it dat ef'ryvon forgeds you vhen you're von of de funnesd people I know?"_

"_I-I don't think I'm that fun… I mean… Nothing ever happens with me."_

The awkward shower this morning… Gilbert… Prussia… Had told him about the excess hot water left in the heater. He had needed to clean his gun wounds so badly.

"_Hope you don'd mint Matthew!"_

"_Prussia! Get out of my shower, eh!"_

"_Noh."_

"_Why are you in here, Gil?"_

"_I neetet a schowver of course. Efen de awesome me bades."_

"_Couldn't you have waited though?"_

"_Hello! 'Enough for von schowver'?! Do you expecd me to take a _colt _schowver?!"_

Matthew blinked away the free-flowing tears. What had happened after he passed out after his shower? Next thing he remembered…

"_Canada!" Suddenly he was awake and it was very cold. Why was he naked?! Oh right, shower… Gilbert was fully clothed though… Kumajirou bolted from his side._

"_What is it Gilb-" And Gilbert was choking him, his fingers digging painfully into his throat._

"_Vhere ist Italy!" Spit flew into his face as the albino yelled in unadulterated fury. It dawned on Canada at this point that he was stranded in the middle of freezing nowhere with a man that would love only to kill him. Almost in tears, he reached back under the sheets to pull a gun, Prussia guessing him and snatching his wrist before he could._

"_Ah! Prussia!" He managed to squeal past the choking fingers._

"_Don'd make me break your finkers, Canada, I vill."_

"_Gil-"_

"_Do __**nod**__ call me Gilbert!" His vision was blurry then as the man violently shook him. "Don'd you schtard crying you liddle pansy!" More spit coated his face as Prussia eyes seemed evilly foreign to him. His vision blurred again and a sudden crack resounded in his head with blinding pain. He was in the hallway now, the banister at his back and on the floor, his head bleeding._

Get up, dammit! Get up! _Prussia had one foot out of the bedroom_. Get up!_ Matthew was on his feet, only for his face to meet Prussia's fist, stumbling a few feet, he fell to the floor thereafter. He lay in front of the stairs, blood trickling down his ripped cheek. _He's going to kill me…

"_Vhere ist Italy!?" He heard over the crack of his ribs and his bitten off scream. Suddenly the Prussian was down on his level, his hand nestled softly in his hair. It felt like a caress._

"_I-I don't know." More pain and he was held eye-to-eye with the kneeling man._

"_You lying piece of shid." Gilbert hissed standing up. Now was where Matthew would draw the line with this abuse. He fought against his pain and his captor._

"_Prussia! Unhand me now!"_

"_Kesesese." Canada's eyes followed his assaulter's… The stairs._

"_NO! Please!"_

"_Mmmng, too lade." Nothing but pain as the Prussian tossed him as easily as garbage by his head down the stairs._

_Matthew didn't bother to censor his cries of pain as he hit the stairs, breaking his nose and nearly everything that was left intact. Hitting the floor at the bottom left him as little more than a pile of bloody meat. Managing to touch his hand to his mouth he saw the red gleaming blood on his fingers._

Shit._ Prussia's boots… Swallowing harshly, he tensed, waiting for the kicks that were to come._

"_You hev nod answert me." The blonde barely heard his voice over the pain as he curled up, trying to shut it out, shut out the cold and the humiliation at laying naked at this man's feet._

"_I-I told you, I don't know." Pain shot through his side as the steel-toed boot met his ribs again, he cried out and sobbed into his arm._

"_Answer me _trudfully_ und I vill leaf."_

"_H-He's with Lovino." He admitted, his heart tearing itself apart over condemning his love and admitting he had been lying the whole time to his friend._

"_Lovino? You two ahre on a human basis?_" _Prussia sounded utterly disgusted with him._

"_I'm sorry Gilb-"_

"_Don'd! Call me Gilbert!" Despite the screaming ribs, Canada curled in upon himself ever tighter, choking back a sob. His yelling was what broke his resolve's back. Matthew told him everything about kidnapping Italy. How he had been instructed to bring him home and wait. How Lovino and he had shot at one another for appearances and how he eventually had ended up with a ruined hand and a bullet lodged behind his shoulder blade. Prussia at some point had squatted down next to him and began to stroke his bloody hair. One last attempt at apologizing had Prussia yanking at his hair again._

"_Don'd call me-" The Canadian then cut him off, screaming at him. Screaming he wasn't apologizing to Prussia, he was apologizing to _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. The albino merely stared at him, thinking him insane after so many blows to the head. Behind his accusing eyes though, was a glimmer of recognition. With that recognition swirled something else, something beyond his fury, hurt. A hurt that Prussia would not admit to. Not where Matthew could still see him._

"_I was only following orders. Please don't leave." The Prussian stood and the Canadian wrapped his arms around his boots._

"Don't leave." Canada pleaded one last time as Prussia worked himself away from the man and towards the door. There was no reply as the blinding light of morning shining off a layer of snow caught his eyes. Prussia appeared to glow like an angel. An angel of death more like. A cold wind blew snow into the house and the light was suddenly gone, taking the wind and Prussia with it. "No…" He sobbed into the floor, his body slowly feeling colder and colder. "Gilbert I… I…" What was he going to say? Why was he going to say it? His friend was no longer there… _Prussia_ was no longer there. After so long, they were over like that. Never again… "Gilbert, I lo…" _Shit…_ The world left him, enveloping him in a cold, black blanket.

"_Matthew_!"

---

_Did I just do that?_ Gilbert asked himself silently as he sat at a bar in the small town nearest the Canadian's house. It had taken less than three days to become friends again and in that same span of time for him to nearly kill the boy. He flipped the small cell phone around between his fingers before dialing the number he had been fighting with himself not to. But he realized the world would be a darker place without that boy in it.

"America."

"Naaah… It's so early! Who is this?!" The blonde on the other end of the phone whined. Really it was about 9:30 there, but the American was lazy.

"Canada vill freeze to dead aht his haus in Ifujifik if you don'd goh to him _**now**_." Gilbert hissed lowly.

"W-What?! No joke?!"

"Vhy de fuck voult I joke?!" The phone went dead. At least, if he was lucky, the boy would live to lie to someone else another day. _Why did you just do that?_ "I don'd seem to be in my righd mint aht ahll recendly…" The bartender looked at him curiously, holding out his hand for his phone back. "Oh, danks for ledding me use it." Gilbert handed the cell phone to the bartender, a false smirk of thanks on his face.

"Not a problem…" The balding man nodded as he went back to work, trying his best not to stare at the albino wearing five layers of clothing with a yellow bird in his hood. Gilbert then sighed, what to do now? He needed to get out of the country and back to his own. Only Heaven above knew what all _else_ had gone wrong in the last two days. Standing up to check his pants as he left the establishment, he found a small amount of change in his various articles of clothing. Praying that it was change he could actually use he delved into the many pockets.

"Yes!" He triumphantly crowed as he found plenty of Canadian coins among the euros and American coins. Was that a mark? Yeah… But it was nothing interesting to him, this made his stomach churn with fury. It was an _Ostmark_, dated 1964. "Yi_ch_." Hatefully he flicked the coin off his hand and kept walking as it pinged off a nearby human's forehead. "Liddle piece-a hischdory for ya." He growled as the human caught it and looked at it. They quirked their eyebrow at him and he walked on, it was freaking freezing in this town out in the tundra. Hell, it's very name meant something along the lines of where currents deposit ice.

Amazingly, the place had a phone booth, wedged between two establishments out of the wind. Shivering against the little wind and ice that blew into the alleyway he dialed up international services and was connected to Ludwig.

The conversation between the two turned out being longer than expected. Within the initial conversation, he had found out Italy had divorced his brother, he had calmed his brother down by telling him where the boy was and… If that crackling noise over the phone told Gilbert anything, the man now would need a new receiver for his phone.

"Ludwig, ve neet to talk aboud someding vhen I ged back… I'fe been meaning to talk to you aboud it for some time…" Gilbert inserted, moving along to their next topic. He knew that he had put this off for way too long. _Has America gotten to Canada yet?_ Quickly shaking off the half-worried thought, he concentrated upon his brother's voice at the other end of the phone as he asked where he was for he couldn't remember. There were more back and forths about an old friend, where the Hell he was and Prussia irritating his little brother. Germany told Prussia about his house being bugged and how his dog had found one of the cameras. Prussia adequately reacted with outrage and calmed down after the conversation moved on to that traitor Canada. Then his brother asked something he didn't expect…

" Er… Ahre you und Canada… Erhm…" Germany paused for a moment. "Uhm… A 'ding'?"

_A thing…?_ _What?! What?!_ His mind didn't have an answer for him, all it could supply was… _What?_ "I'm nod a pansy-arsch fag like you, Ludwig!" Prussia's mouth ran on auto-pilot as his brain ran circles around itself at the question. They hadn't been a thing, but would he have liked to have been? _No! No!_ His gut twisted itself up, utterly disgusted with him. He felt like vomiting, but realized he couldn't with Germany on the phone.

"I am _nod _a fag Prussia! Und vhat dit I schay aboud dat vort!?" An involuntary smirk pushed over Prussia's face as his body continued on auto-pilot.

"You schtadet I coultn'd descripe _Italy_ vid it. You nefer sait anyding aboud yourselv." His teasing continued and Ludwig kept defending himself, slowly getting angrier. Prussia's mind meanwhile kept turning and turning, it hadn't gotten any better. So, quickly, he kicked it into gear and tabled the issue for his own sanity. He would analyze it at a later date when he didn't have anything better to think about.

"Cool ovf _Westen_. I'm only joking. Anyvay, it's colt hier und I neet to fint a vay home. I vill see you vhen I see you. _Tschüss_." Prussia hung up the phone before his little brother could respond and focused on just how in the Hell he was getting home.

---

Upon reaching Berlin, Prussia decided he hated human transportation. It was so damn slow and gave him too much time to think. How was it humanity was so stupid when it had so much excess time to consider things? It seemed nearly impossible that nations got into the trouble that they did when humans had nothing better to do than just sit around and fool about in the recesses of their minds.

"Figure's dey't sqvanter it vid some mintless in-flighd mofie." He growled to himself as he walked out of the airport. "Hm… Now who ist dat?" There was an inkling in the back of his mind that another nation was openly present within the confines of Germany. "Und vhat ahre dey doing down in Bavaria?" It seemed odd to him that Germany was still within Berlin and hadn't checked to see who it was. With how pissed off the man was Gilbert figured that he would just rather throw everyone out the moment they set foot within his boarders. "Vell, _Westen_ knows I'm hier anyvay…" The presence of a living but dead nation was hard to mistake, especially when he was pretty much the only one left. He needed more time to think anyway. The plane ride had been confusing as his brain constantly switched between topics of Canada and Germany, now was time to just consider how to talk to the stubborn man that was his little brother. _This had better be you Francis._

So, he headed south.

_It most likely _is_ France…_ Gilbert thought to himself upon reaching the door of a house in a small town. He had followed the feeling all the way here from Berlin and was a little surprised to find that whoever they were were rooming with humans. It was two AM though and most likely they were asleep. Either way he was getting into that house.

Quickly he knocked on the front door, a woman of maybe her late twenties with a round face and blonde hair opened the door and surveyed him for a moment. She looked back into the house for a moment but then back to him, curious. Underneath her manufactured face of neutrality, Gilbert could see she was deeply irritated about something.

"_Guten Abend, Fräulein._" He started with his most charming smile. A slight blush came to her face, she chuckled once before speaking.

"_Das heißt 'Frau'._" The woman corrected with a smile and this seemed to strike Gilbert as odd. She was married already?

_Damn_. "_Oh, entschuldigen Sie den Fehler, Schnucki._"

"_Sie wünschen_?" She asked as Gilbert got over his slip of the tongue, she also didn't want to even acknowledge the man was trying to flirt with her.

"_I have reason to believe that my friend is in your house._" The Prussian explained as politely as he could.

"_What a coincidence, my husband brought a man here at about five this afternoon. He passed out in a bar and has been out ever since._"

"_Passed out you say_?" _Nevermind, it's Italy._

"_If he's yours come on in._"

"_Why thank you._" Rudely, he shoved the female out of the way, she gasped as he managed to grope her rear as he passed.

"_Sir_!" Gilbert ignored her as a man with dark hair walked into the room, he carried something in his hands.

_Who the Hell plays cricket _here_?_ Prussia wondered as the man raised the bat to rest it on his shoulder. He shoved passed the man too, following his senses to a guest bedroom with door shut.

"_Hey_! _Just _who_ do you think you are buddy_?!" The woman's husband yelled angrily as he headed down the hall after him, his wife following. He grasped the intruder's shoulder as he grabbed for the doorknob of the room.

"_Königreich Preußen_!" Prussia howled at him as he smacked the lowly creature's hand from his shoulder with utter disgust. "_Touch me again swine and you'll find that bat rammed up your ass and that bitch of yours raped_!" Fear lit up the German's eyes as he backed away from the fuming albino, making sure his wife was behind him and his bat at the ready. An inhuman air of power seemed to swirl around the ex-nation, it didn't matter if he only had his own strength, he still had enough to tear a human apart with minimal effort. Prussia snorted and opened the door to the guest bedroom.

There on the bed, Italy lay. His face looked gaunt and sickly, his skin seemed papery with an almost green tint.

"Italy?" He started gently, putting a hand on the boy and shaking him carefully, afraid the boy would break beneath his grasp. Italy did not stir, but at least it was still clear that he wasn't dead. Gilbert snorted and left the room, shoving past the curious humans again, grumbling to himself.

After trashing the humans' kitchen, he returned with a glass of cold water in hand and stood over the prostrate form on the bed.

"Vaaake uuuuup…" He started, no response. "Hey! Vake up buddercup!" Gilbert dumped the cold water on the sleeping man's face then. The reaction he received from the humans about their now wet sheets was less than stellar. Gilbert only had to spare them a glare and they shut up. Almost immediately, Italy sprung up in bed and started pleading for his life as enthusiastically as he could muster. He pleaded to Prussia not to hurt him, that he had family in Bavaria. "Feliciano! I'm nod going to kill you!" The albino cut him off as he began to plead for pasta before he died. Italy froze and lifted open an eyelid, sighing and slumping back down to the bed as the sudden change in altitude hit his sickened form.

"_Hey_!_ Go easy on the guy_!_ Can't you see he's sick_!?" The male human yelled. Prussia only sneered at him.

"_Shut the fuck up_! _You don't understand _anything!" He growled to himself and sighed, looking back to Feliciano. "Damn humans." Prussia examined the boy and then chose that time to point out the obvious. "You don'd look soh goot."

"I don't _feel_ so good." The one on the bed whined.

"Vhat de Hell ahre you doing in Bavaria?" Last he heard, Germany absolutely hated the man because his brother had bugged his house. It seemed a slight bit odd that Italy had been openly roaming about the country when he pointedly was not wanted within its boarders.

"I don't know." Italy paused for a moment as his brain seemed to need time to wake up and consider things. "Oh! I have to tell Germany something!" Quickly, he tried to sit up, Prussia only caught the man's shoulder and gently pushed him back down to the bed.

"Calm down." Prussia sighed soothingly to him. "Vhat a coincidence dat I hev someding to tell him too."

"Prussia, what are you doing here?" Italy asked, very confused.

"I arrifet in Berlin nod efen an hour ago und vontert who vas heir… Glat I came und fount you. Dis couple hier vas nice enough to bring you hier vhen you passt oud aht a restaurand." Feliciano made a noise of confirmation and looked around Prussia to the couple. He recognized the man from the bar, one of his friends had dumped beer all over him in a drunken stupor. The man had been nice enough to offer him a place to stay tonight and to wash his clothes.

"Uhm… Prussia, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Vhat's lefd of it you cahn."

"What time is it?"

"It's aboud two in de morning." Shock and fear lit up Italy's face, Prussia wasn't totally sure why, but he was pretty damn sure it had something to do with the fact that he was dying again. Feliciano sniffled and once again Gilbert had the urge to somehow comfort him, he chose to resist.

"Uhm, I don't know if I can get up by myself…" Gilbert suppressed a frown, Italy was in worse shape than he thought, his need to talk to Ludwig only increased.

"Fine, fine, I'll carry you." He leaned over and carefully picked up the feather-light Italian. The boy looked so sickly and gaunt. It was nearly a terror to look at him. Gilbert noticed that as he began to leave the room, Italy was slipping out of consciousness again. An actual frown came to his face as he passed the humans into the hallway again. "_Sorry for the intrusion folks… This is my brother-in-law, or he was anyway. Please understand that I am very stressed right now_." The couple looked to one another as Prussia held the boy close to him and stepped out of the house.

"_Wait_. _Is there anything else we can do_?" The male asked.

"_You can say this boy was never here if anyone asks._ _Don't tell _anyone_ about what happened tonight. This is to be between you two and me. And if I find out you said anything, I'll come here and go through with my threat got it_?" The two humans backed away from the front door as Prussia stopped to look pointedly over his shoulder at them, a foul smirk beginning to twist his handsome features. His eyes traveled away from the couple then and back down to the boy in his arms. "_You could also get me a blanket for him. We have to go back to Berlin._" Italy couldn't necessarily freeze to death in his mostly uninjured state, but it was late December and it was very cold. _I can't believe it's almost Christmas…_ The human's wife nodded and rushed off, returning a moment later with a thick blanket. She helped Prussia wrap the passed-out man in it before just telling him he could keep it. That was good, because Prussia had no intention of returning it. "_Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year_." He said as he bid them farewell. The male human snorted something at him and slammed his front door.

Prussia rolled his eyes at the man's "holiday spirit".

_Some people._

---

Once at home in East Berlin, Gilbert graciously stripped the clothes from the boy. He knew the Italian liked to sleep naked and even though it was odd that he did too, he chose to make the boy as comfortable as possible. It wasn't like they had to sleep pushed together like had had with Canada…

_Matthew…_ Desperately he wished he knew the boy's status. He was still angry, he still wanted him to feel the pain that he had felt at the boy's betrayal… But he at least wanted to know if he was still alive. His brain started to float off as he stuck the naked man into his bed, for he had no guest room… The thoughts in his head turned depressing. After Canada and he had finished their shower that same morning he had done the same thing with his little friend… He had felt that fond swell in his chest as the naked boy unconsciously curled up with Kumajirou to keep warm beneath the sheets of the bed. Matthew had been so adorable… Prussia's brow furrowed.

The chair in the garage, the slashed twine and broken plate of food. The blood smears on the car and on the floor and the spent bullets laying about… Canada's gunfight with Romano had occurred but a half-hour before his arrival. Anger boiled in his stomach. Anger at himself for not noticing anything suspicious from the start, anger at Matthew for lying to him and anger at Romano for laying a single finger on the innocent man! Then hurt… Matthew had lied to him and hadn't even _thought_ about telling him the truth… Why should _he_ care if the boy died?! He was a worthless piece of shit! A liar and a kidnapper! Most likely he had bugged Germany's home _for_ that Italian asshole! But he did care… And something felt like it had been tearing itself apart in his chest as he beat the boy senseless. His fury had blocked out the pain earlier and now… It was tearing at him again, tears threatened his face that hadn't known them in sadness for years. Christmas 2007... France had been running amok as usual but… Austria and Hungary looked so happy together…

_Fuck._ He didn't need anyone… He had told himself that so many times, but every time he thought of Specs and that damn woman it made his heart hurt. Matthew made it hurt now too… Tears welled in his eyes. _Fuck it all!_ Angry with himself, he tore the rest of his clothes off and dropped them to the floor. _Just go to bed, you can't think when you're asleep._ Sliding into bed next to the other naked man he rolled onto his side, his back to the snoozing Italian. He went stark straight as a board as said man curled up into his back. For a moment he almost wished it to be that stupid, lying, traitorous boy. Prussia just pulled his pillow over his head and screamed as loud as he could into it. "_Verdammt noch mal_! _Jemand, _irgendjemand_…_" He pressed the pillow harder still against his face and back came those evil tears. "_Bitte…_" Gently and unbidden, his mouth plead."_Erschieß_... _Erschieß_!_ Erschieß mich_!"

"Gi… G-Gilbert?" The Prussian let the pillow shift so he could look at the curious and worried Italian laying next to him.

"Vhat ist it?" Men did not cry, _he_ did not cry, he did not feel, but he was also a man who was never ashamed of himself. He did not attempt to hide his wet and blood-shot eyes from Feliciano.

"_Cognato_, why are you so sad?"

"I ahm nod. Und you ahre nod my bruder-in-law. Nod anymore Feliciano."

"I can't call you _fratello, _though… And I feel like you are family."

"Don'd dink dat I ahm."

"Why are you upset?"

"I tolt you I ahm nod!" Gilbert yelled, sitting up to glare down at the boy.

"Then why were you crying? Why were you cursing?" The boy too far gone to care about much smiled. "As much as everyone thinks, I'm not stupid. I'm a silly boy that loves pasta, but I'm not stupid. I've heard Germany scream and yell with anger so much I start to understand certain pleads." His smile disappeared and he was the depressed, sick boy again. "Why were you screaming for somebody to shoot you?" Gilbert glared down at Feliciano for a few moments. He hated how easy it was for the simple of mind to see through the facades of others. Even more, he hated his weakness and his own stupidity for crying next to him. Usually, Italy slept like the dead, but it only made sense that now he was sick and possibly suffering from sleep apnea it would be easier to wake him.

"None of your business." Prussia growled as Italy sighed in a defeated manner.

"Fine…" He weakly sighed. "I'll stop asking then." Another sigh and the brunette's eyes started to drift closed again.

"… I'fe done someding I dink dat I regred."

"You _think_ you regret?" The half-sleeping Italian asked at Gilbert's confused tone.

"I don'd know too vell vhat regred feels like, okay? I don'd-"

"But you do. You _do_ have emotions…" He was nearly snoring now.

"I _ust_ to nod hev emotions den. It's easier to say now-a-days dat I don'd… Bud de only dings I voult hev efer regreddet in my live happent vhen I ditn'd hev de sense of mint for emotions; soh I cannod see anyding dat I hev efer done ahs bat."

"You don't feel regret over killing anyone?" Prussia snorted with humor.

"Noh, killing ist a fun paschd time to dis day for me. Dat und fucking. Same ding if it's a human. Kesese."

"You don't know what regret feels like?"

"I only know in deory. I _dink_ I regred someding. Bud I'm nod sure exacdly vhat."

"Best of luck figuring it out Gilbert. I can't stay awake any…" Italy trailed off as his mind was once again taken by sleep. Prussia only stared at him, Ludwig didn't know what he was missing. Rarely did thoughts of his brother and Feliciano being together not bring a foul smirk to his mouth. This though, was one of those times. He _wanted_ his Ludwig to be with Feliciano. Italy was a pure and kind person, he was slightly cowardly and a lay-about and messy but he was a truly kind person. Those were so hard to find now-a-days.

"You vill make my bruder soh heppy. I cahn only hope tomorrow goes vell." But his reprieve of sweet thought was brief as he realized he had to figure out _what_ exactly was making him this… This… _Emotional_. It could have been Canada… Beating him up, not having visited the very lonely man for two years, could have regretted saving him because he would have to deal with England, France and America later… Was it Hungary? Could he have regretted never having told her he loved her? He knew he bitterly regretted not having been able to do anything about her marriage to Austria. Still he hated that they were close even after a divorce. Again it could have been that he had never married, but that was a point of pride in all honesty. He didn't _need_ anyone for happiness, he had been happy with it… _Fuck you Canada. I hate you._ His mind ran circles around itself and each time he came no closer to understanding the exact cause of his outburst. He wasn't lonely! He wasn't! _Really I'm not…_

Groaning with exhaustion and exasperation, he laid back down in the bed, his chest fluttering and still in pain. Sometimes he wished that he still didn't have to think for himself. Not to misunderstand, he loved having his own mind, not swayed at all by the actions of humans. He was his own person more than any other nation could say. But this made things so damn difficult so damn often.

_Old Fritz… What should I do?_

---

Prussia awoke a little after noon to the sound of knocks to his front door.

_Damn._ Sitting up, he groaned and scratched at his neck to find a layer of stubble growing upon it, he hadn't shaved in… This would make day four, no wonder. The knocks came again and he slid from bed, pulling on a pair of pants as he left the room. Whoever it was at his door was a nation, it wasn't Germany though, that was all he knew.

More knocks.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He gruffly yelled, taking in his appearance at a mirror as he passed it in the hallway. It looked as if he hadn't had a shower in a few days (even though this was untrue) and it looked like he had been asleep for a few days (he only wished this was true). Grasping the door handle harshly, he wrenched the door open to see it was Francis. _Oh shit…_ "Vhat to you vant France?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were friends with Mathieu?" The blonde nation asked plainly as Prussia's muscles tensed for the ass whooping he was most likely to receive.

"It nefer came up." Keeping his cool, Prussia replied as truthfully as he could. The Frenchman only sighed and gave him a long-suffering look.

"Do you still care about him?" Why did everyone assume that he had to begin with?! Just because they were friends didn't mean that he cared if the boy lived or died! He would have been happy if the little bastard had died! His thoughts paused…

_That's not right… _Why did he call America if he didn't care? What was the correct answer in this situation? To say that he didn't would sort of be lying if he had kept the boy from dying… But to say that he did would be admitting to himself that he had done something wrong… _Does he suspect _me_? _Prussia wondered to himself as he surveyed Francis. _Oh goddammit…_ "If you're asking if ve're schtill freunds, ve hevn'd schpoken in a vhile…" Francis confirmed this as what Canada had said too. _Why is he even here then?_

"Well… I'm just here to tell you think in case you want to know. Mathieu is in the hospital. He's really banged up and I think he could use a friend right now… Arthur, Alfred and I were there but we're his family." The blonde on his doorstep informed with a depressed tone.

_You're a shitty family at that. It takes something like this for you to notice the poor boy. Can't _you_ of all fucking people France see that he is lonely!?_ Prussia held his incriminating tongue to play his part. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. "He's vhere? Vhat happent?" France explained the boy didn't know _who_ had attacked him and suggested that Prussia visit him. He flipped his hair in the end and began to walk away. "Vaid! Vas dat ahll?" _He said he didn't remember…_ Either Canada had been beaten in the head one too many times (this was quite likely) or he was lying on his behalf… _Fuck my luck._ His internal monologue growled as France seemed to remember something and turn back around.

"_Oui_. I have things I have to do before going back to the hospital. Oh, wait I forgot to give you the address. It's in America, but transportation's never a problem for us." The man whipped out a pen and scribbled down the information Gilbert would need to find Matthew. "Here." He offered it and Gilbert took it without word. Francis turned again and curtly wished him a merry Christmas before stalking away, not giving Prussia a chance to return the wish.

"Merry… Nng, fuck it." Gilbert slammed his door shut and locked it. He looked at the paper in hand and unfolded it, true to his word Francis had given him all the information he would need to see Matthew… And for whatever reason Matthew hadn't ratted him out… But maybe all those blows to the head had just screwed with his memory… A deep growl issued from his chest and he ground his teeth. "Dammid." He hurriedly went back to his bedroom and stood in the doorway of it. "Hey! Feliciano. Vant to goh schopping vid me?"

---

_What are you doing?_ Gilbert asked himself as he sat in a plane (always reserved for nations) and headed for America. He had a box of maple leaf-shaped cookies and a bouquet of flowers, a single red rose in the center of the dozen yellow and orange roses. _You never apologize for _anything_. Why now?_ The Prussian contemplated the card he wrote to go with the baker's dozen roses, it was a very simple message, but it seemed to say so much.

_You're Awesome._

Didn't that hold the gist of his feelings for the man? Matthew put up with everything that he did and always seemed to forgive him for it. Those years and years ago when Prussia came to the boy's house for the first time and was nothing if not ungrateful for everything he had done for him. Even then, Canada never held his bad behavior against him. All those times he appeared in the middle of the night, soaking wet, drunk off his ass and horny, Canada took him into his house and let him stay even if he could have ended up raped…

_Why does he put up with me?_ The card suddenly seemed very blank and badly in need of some other embellishment.

"Cheep!" He turned his head to Gilbird, nuzzled deep into the large, grey scarf Matthew had knitted for him.

"You dink it's plain too?" The yellow fluff ball hopped up and down and pulled at his hair slightly. "Owowowow, okay, okay, I gif! I'll wride more." Satisfied with himself, Gilbird nuzzled back down into the scarf and buried itself from view. A pensive noise escaped the Prussian as he searched his coat for the pen he had used earlier. Upon finding it he had to tackle the simple question in his head. _What else can I say?_ Embracing his emotions for the first time since he could remember, he let them do the talking as he set the pen to the paper and started writing.

_Canada, what happened between us is something that I regret and I regret few things I have done. To express my thanks for not telling France, here are tokens of my appreciation. I bare you no further ill-will as you were being loyal to a person you promised to help. No matter what side of this you are on no one should be punished for following orders. I hope in the future you will choose to extend this gift of amnesty to me as well. ~Prussia_

It seemed so sappy to him, this past week had been bad for his pride. How many times had he been sentimental and emotional? _Fuck my pansy-ass emotions._ His mind growled in a defeated way as his eyes drifted to the box of maple cookies. "Hm…" _One wouldn't hurt right?_ "No." He stopped himself as he started reaching for the box and he clicked open the pen again.

_P.S. I swear I didn't eat any of the cookies._

"Dere, de awesome me doesn'd lie to a cripple." A triumphant snort escaped him with a smirk. Whimsically, he punctuated the ending of his apology with a quick doodle of the bird sitting on his shoulder. Now that that had been settled his thoughts idly flitted to Feliciano and their talk earlier in the flower shop.

"_Feliciano. Vhat vas it you vantet to talk to Ludwig aboud?" He picked up a bouquet of yellow and orange-rimmed roses and looked to Italy._

"_Uhm… What do red roses mean over here?" The smaller man asked absentmindedly as if he had never heard the question._

"_Dey ahre a declaration of lof of course…" Surely the man _knew_ that after what had happenend on Valentines day those years ago._

"_Oh…" Italy just stared at a large dozen of red roses._

"_Italy, ve talkt aboud dis aht de hospidal nod too long ago… Bud you nefer gafe me a conclusife answer. Do you lof my bruder?"_

"_Yes…" Italy admitted, reaching for a bouquet of the reddest roses there. Gilbert sighed and stayed his hand, plucking the bouquet of roses into his arms next to the ones he picked out for Canada._

"_Ist dat vhat you came hier for?" Gilbert moved along to look for something else to send to his (thanks to him) bedridden friend._

"_Well…" Italy followed after him. "I wanted to come say that I was sorry for the whole… Well, divorce that's causing so much trouble right now…"_

"Ja,_ I hort de nuvs aboud de rioding ofer in your coundry… Dey say your halv of de coundry istn'd doing soh vell…" He didn't need to hear rumors to know how true that was. One look at the small man screamed how unwell his state was. "Ahre you hier to plead him to take you back?" Prussia stared down at a box of maple cookies… They were cutely shaped like maple leaves…_

"_No, I can't ask him for that… I just want him to forgive me… And I want him to know how I feel before I… Before I…"_

"_You don'd hev to say it…" He slipped the box of cookies underneath his arm and pulled a blank card from his empty pocket along with a pen._

"_What did _you_ want to talk to him about?" Gilbert sighed as he produced a clipboard from nowhere._

"_Jus' aboud someding I dink he hes forgotten ofer de years." He began scribbling something down on the blank card. "Vell, maybe less ofer de years und jus' forgodden."_

After that he had bid Italy farewell and headed for the plane. Italy had said that he wished to deliver his dozen of red roses personally but Gilbert made the boy promise to hold off until he got back. If he knew anything, Germany was not going to like what Italy had to say and he would need _someone_ around if the blonde got violent.

Prussia arrived at the American hospital a little after seven in the morning. Desperately he wished that Canada would still be asleep as he didn't know yet if he could face him. He may have known how badly _something_ needed to be done about their friendship, but he wasn't about to go admitting nothing to someone's face… Yet.

Strolling on into the hospital, his gifts in hand, he stopped at the front desk and smiled to the receptionist. She looked up from her work after a moment and fixed her glasses. It reminded Gilbert of Matthew for a second.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" She asked, Gilbert's smile turned into a smirk as he almost started hitting on her. At least he remembered why he was there, if he hadn't, he would have been considering luring this girl to a good time in bed.

"I ahm hier to drop ovf some gifds for a Matthew Williams." Gilbert made sure to annunciate the boy's name as best he could to avoid confusion. "In room dree-eighdeen."

"Uh… Three-eighteen you said?"

"Vhat else voult I hev sait?" The receptionist stared at him stupidly for a moment. _She's a child of Alfred for sure…_ Was the derogatory thought that ran through Gilbert's head a moment later as the woman fixed her glasses again, a blush coming to her face.

"I-I am sorry, sir. Just a moment." She looked to the box of cookies and the bouquet of flowers sitting next to it. The flowers lacked a vase so she would have to notify someone to get one. Looking back to him again, the albino seemed irritated. "Okay, uhm, they will be delivered as soon as the patient wakes up, okay?" Gilbert nodded and looked to his watch. How long would Italy's bored patients hold out? "Is there a name you would like to leave with them?"

"Oh, noh, he'll know who it ist. Dere ist also a cart."

"A cart, sir?"

"_Car__**D**_." Gilbert hissed, harshly hitting the D for emphasis. The woman at the desk suddenly seemed indignant.

"Well excuse me. I'm not… Wherever that accent comes from, Schwarzenegger." Gilbert's eyebrow twitched as he gripped the lip of the desk. A crack appeared within seconds causing the woman to scoot away from him.

"If you schay dat I sount _Austrian_ again, I vill nod hesidade in making you suvfer de same fade ahs dis desk." The pissed albino punctuated his threat by prying a few inches of the lip off and plopping it down in front of her.

"H-Hey! That's hospital property!" Gilbert only grinned and leaned in, happy for the empty lobby.

"Und… _Vhat_ exacdly cahn you do aboud it?" Gilbird cheeped then and pulled at his hair causing him to stand up straight again. "Vhat?" The yellow ball of fluff jumped up and down angrily and pecked at his head. "Alrighd, alrighd, _Onkel_." Prussia turned to look back at the woman then, sighing. "I'm fery schtresst righd now. Hev a pleasand day." He spun on his heel and stalked out of the hospital before the receptionist could say anything. Even if he had left her room to respond she wouldn't have, she was out cold in her chair.

---

"Damn, vhere ahre dey?" Gilbert grumbled to himself as he tore through his belongings that had been stored in his attic.

"Uhm… Gilbert?" The Prussian looked over his shoulder at the Italian standing at the other end of the room, the bouquet he planned to give Germany in hand. "Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I'm awesome enough to fint ledders from my own bruder."

"Germany sent letters to you?"

"_Ja_, vhen he vas really liddle. Vhen he vas schtill _Heiliges Römisches Reich_."

"When he was who?"

"De Holy Roman Empire." Italy nodded and played with the red roses a bit as Prussia crowed in triumph, extricating a medium-sized box from a pile of other similar boxes. "Hier dey ahre!"

"He sent you letters?"

"_Ja_, nod dat I took dem seriously aht de time. He vas jus' my faggy kit bruder a long vays avay dat only _vischt _he vas ahs awesome ahs me."

"Can we go?"

"_Ja_."

---

Prussia watched from just around the corner as Italy offered the roses to Germany. He winced as the blonde just swatted the bouquet away and yelled. Again he winced as Italy attempted to embrace him and was swiftly caught around the neck by Germany's left hand. His other was still in its sling, at least Italy would have a _slim_ chance of getting away should the German choose to _actually_ attack him. There was squealing and yelling and an Italian being thrown to the ground. Apologies were made but nothing could compare to the look of mixed fury, confusion and _want_ on Ludwig's face when Feliciano told him he loved him. The boy had kissed Ludwig a mere few seconds before (this was met with him being shoved away and threatened) and was now spilling his guts to the man. Gilbert shook his head as Feliciano leaned up and kissed him again, this time with no resistance, but Ludwig was still obviously caught within his own head. He watched intently as Ludwig threatened the boy one last time and told him to get off his stoop, slamming the door in the boy's face to terminate the conversation.

Working quickly, Prussia sprung from his hiding spot and went to stand behind the weeping man. Feliciano had sunk to his knees and was sobbing into his bouquet of roses.

"I visch dere vas someding I coult say to make you feel bedder Feliciano. Bud I hev my own dings to discuss vid Ludwig now." Bending over, he gently grasped Feliciano's arms and pulled him to his feet, brushing him off slightly. "Now look hier." Feliciano hesitated for a few moments, but eventually he turned around and looked to the sympathetic rubies fixed upon him. "I von'd make you goh home. In facd, someding tells me dat voult be vorse dan you schticking arount hier." _Even though my brother just promised to kill you _and_ your brother if you did…_ "Bud, if you vant to, goh anyvhere you vant vhile you're hier. Ef'ry bar keep und convenience schtore clerk in East Berlin knows me vell, jus' say to pud vhatefer you vant on Gilbert Beilschmidt's tap. Alrighd?" The Italian cried again into the bouquet and leaned on the man, wrapping one arm around his midsection. "Or, if you don'd vant to do dat, I s'pose you coult jus crasch aht my place." _Aren't I so generous? _He smiled haughtily as Italy merely nodded and shuffled away from him. A chuckle escaped him as he kicked open the front door of his little brother's home. Loudly he announced "Oi _Westen_! Your awesome bruder hes returnt!"

---

Okay, that hadn't gone so well. It had all started out fine enough. Germany had obviously been irritated about Italy's visit prior but it all seemed as if it was going to be okay… Then he broke out the letters and had his brother read them… Prussia had been frank with Germany as he had been for most of their years and that only served to piss him off ever the more. Well, one thing lead to another from there and Prussia had had to dodge a thrown lamp and had a book slammed into his face. Next thing he knew his brother had his left fist buried within a wall and was yelling "_Fick dich, Schwein_!" Preferring not to have his ass handed to him by a one-armed man, he fled the house and was now on his way to Italy. Romano was going to pay for what he had done. He had succeeded in affecting a whole cornucopia of people and even his personal relationships.

"Romano you ahre soh fucking deat."

---

Oh he was awake. He hadn't slept at all since being awoken by his "family" about two and a half hours ago. Sleep brought terrible things to him anyway. Dreams of dancing with a man in dark blue and a tri-cornered hat. Nightmares of a red-eyed demon strangling an Italian man as he powerlessly looked on… No Matthew refused to fall asleep right now. It wasn't good for his psyche.

Blindly, he stroked Kumajirou's fur, Alfred had been nice enough to fetch the abandoned bear from his home near the tundra at his request. England had grown hungry and left, France said he had things to attend to before he returned and America was working on getting him some clothes as he was naked (aside from bandages) beneath the bed sheets. Now that he thought about it, he was rather surprised that his boss had yet to visit him to check up on his condition. It was probably for the better though that the man hadn't shown up. He would have ended up staying far too long and all he wanted at that moment was to be left alone to his thoughts.

The only eye he could properly see out of was his right, his other had been covered up as the rest of his face had required extensive bandages, only stray tufts of his silky, blonde hair escaped the wrappings. Only about forty percent of his skin was exposed and what little there was were the most terrible colors ever to be seen upon human skin. Mottled greens, yellows, blacks and purples colored him like a human rainbow. His breaths came in rasps as his neck had a huge hand-shaped bruise upon it and his ribs refused to cease their complaints. This made every breath an immeasurable pain.

Truth be told, he felt better than he had when he had initially woken up, Francis, Arthur and Alfred had all been there. Each of them being noisy in their own way, Alfred had even threatened to nuke whoever it was that had done this to him. The looks on each of their faces as he told them his edited story of what had happened to him made his chest swell with a warmth he seemed to be starting to know more and more often. At the same time, it made him sad, he had to lie to them too because he didn't _want_ Gilbert… Prussia, to be blamed for what had happened. He didn't deserve to be held responsible for this even if Matthew held his own anger against the man. It wasn't Gilbert's fault, it was his own for listening to Lovino… But he loved Lovino, so could he really have helped it?

He clutched Kumajirou to his chest as hard as he dared, fighting back more tears that threatened to overwhelm him the moment everyone who could see was gone.

"Mr. Williams?" A nurse called gently from the doorway to his room.

_Please just go away… I just want to be alone here can't you see?_ Instead of voicing his want he took a deep breath and politely answered "Yes?" He sat up, allowing the nurse a glimpse of the sleeping polar bear. To this, she gave a half-frightened and disbelieving stare before she announced why she was there.

"A man, he didn't stay long I'm afraid, asked for these to be delivered to you.." Matthew's exposed eyebrow traveled up his forehead at the vase of yellow and orange-rimmed flowers. Politely he inquired as to who had given them, she replied that they left no name, but there was a card and they also left cookies. He requested the card and was swiftly handed it. The neat and simple black handwriting made his lips twitch as he red the first line of it. He didn't need a name, that was enough. For just a moment, and only for that moment, he considered not reading the rest of the card and tossing the flowers out. But considering that it was _Gilbert _of all people trying to apologize, he chose to finish reading the letter. _He's so damn lovably arrogant… Assuming I would forgive him for only this… But he only apologizes if he means it…_ Did that change things? His eyes drifted to the box of cookies now sitting on the table next to his bed and he smiled. _I guess it does._

Politely, he asked the nurse to leave and opened the box of maple-flavored cookies. It was odd how a man so insensitive as Prussia knew exactly how to cheer him up. For a moment he hated himself that Prussia had cheered him up so easily after tearing him apart like that with just flowers and cookies… But he was Gilbert Beilschmidt and therefore awesome.

Most likely the Prussian would visit some time soon… The notion both made him giddy and terrified him. He was very apprehensive about seeing Gilbert so soon after the incident…

_Just don't show fear, he'll only make fun of you_. His strongly beating heart sped up as he continued to think about how the meeting would go. He had to be careful not to make him angry, a repeat of that incident was not high on his list of fun things. Even worse, with the shape he was in now, on top of the fact that he was not within his own nation he would have even less of a chance of getting away from him. He swallowed hard, taking a bite of maple cookie.

Nearly choking on his cookie at the sight of who then opened the door, a smile lit up his face then, his distress forgotten. The man carried with him a large pot held in a thick towel. It was easy to assume what was inside the pot. Pasta.

"Lovino!"

---

His blood burned, his fingers itched for the weight of a sword and his emotions couldn't do a thing to stop him. He had shut them out as he had so been longing to do the past few days. The riots in Italy were positively intoxicating and Romano wasn't present for him to tear his fingers into. His urge to join in upon these fights had gripped him before, but it had been smothered by something the reptilian brain was unable to understand now. A brick that had crashed into the back of his head had shaken him out of his _emotional_ reveries and reminded him of what the monster he was really wanted.

Kill.

Blood.

Scream. He wanted these things, oh how he wanted them. To see true fear within a helpless human's eyes, to hear them scream and beg for mercy. To taste the blood in his mouth as he laughed at their pain. To _feel_ that powerful joy that surged through the body as one fell dead to your feet. A human screamed to his right. A blood-thirsty grin broke out over his face as he saw it was a human male, a gunshot in his arm.

Throwing himself against the human, he smashed him up against a brick wall, his hands at his throat. Fear lit up in his eyes and inordinate glee sparkled within Prussia's bloody orbits. His grin grew ever the larger as the man struggled against him, trying for a single breath. Other humans were on him now, tearing at him, trying to get him to release him but their fighting him only made his grip stronger as he began to hear a cracking noise from the man's throat.

_Snap his trachea! Do it!_ A mad laugh tore from Prussia's lips as the human's form slowly went still, it made one last attempt at breathing and then--_Wait_… Some part of his still active brain called out beyond the red his eyes were seeing, beyond the screaming cacophony of the humans about him… It sliced through his craving for blood and death and silenced the screams he wanted so badly to hear. _Fuck! No! I want it! Give it back!_ Desperately he clung to the last bits of his receding insanity. Each red strand slipping through his fingers like greased silk ribbons. His hands released the human and dropped him to the ground. He allowed himself to be pushed aside as his comrades came to help him. They all looked immensely relieved as the pitiful creature drew in a breath and coughed. _Why?!_ Gilbert screamed in his head as he turned from the clustering creatures and shoved his way through the masses. To make himself feel better, he broke as many fingers and arms as he could manage as he shoved other's aside. _Fucking why?! Tell me!_ His mind screamed again.

_Because it's not you anymore._ The thoughts almost didn't sound like his own. They sounded as if… As if…

_Matthew…?_ _Or am I insane?_

_Were you ever anything else?_

"Noh." Gilbert laughed, yanking at his hair. "Maype I vas vonce. Ahs a chilt perhabs… Bud devinidely nod avder Russia." A serene sort of smile broke his face, broke through his madness. "Maddhew, I vant to see you." _You're so damn gay._

_---_

_What was that stupid English idiom? "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"?_ "Fuck." A gloved hand gripped at his chest, angrily it wished nothing more than to rip it out. Gilbert remembered the old rumors humans used to circulate about nations. The rumors that nations didn't have hearts. This was one of the few times Gilbert wished so fervently for this one to be true. His heart was causing so many problems right now. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. In less than four days… Four… _What is wrong with me?_

Now he stood before a hospital door. Behind that door was the man he so desperately wanted to see, but he would never admit to himself just _how_ much he had to see him.

_Why the fuck me? What the Hell is wrong?! I don't goddamn know! Old Fritz… I'm sorry…_ Gathering his resolve he opened the door to the room.

"Prussia!" Matthew yelped, nearly throwing himself off the side of his bed, this very well may have happened if Romano hadn't been there.

"What the fuck are you doing here you sick, sadistic fuck?!" The Italian man jumped from his seat, ready to defend Canada if need be. So, the boy hadn't lied to _everybody_.

_Hello to you guys too. _Guilt… Gilbert decided that's what this emotion filling him up was as he looked at the Canadian as he cowered away from him. As he fearfully grasped Romano's hand, wrapped in bandages and black and blue all over. "You bruise like a fuckin' banana Canada!" Gilbert assessed, grinning as Matthew assessed him too. Could he tell that his smile was as fake as the unashamed tone in his voice?

"Hello to you too asshole." Matthew greeted, Gilbert's grin spread. Romano yelled something about being noticed and Prussia promptly ignored the irony of the matter, giving the man a very unamused look.

"I originally vas going to fint you in Italy und bead de lifing shid oud of you. Bud consitering dat you're in a hospidal I mighd do to you vhat I dit to your liddle butty dere." Prussia threatened emptily.

"Prussia, please don't." Canada squeezed Romano's hand.

_Look at me! Not at him!_ "Vhy schoult I listen to you? Isn'd it obfious I don'd gif a fuck?" A smirk adorned his face as he snarkily motioned to the state of Canada's body. Matthew's response about him having enough scruples to listen to a cripple made him roll his eyes and take a few steps forward. It hurt slightly to see _this_ man cower away from him and take solace in the touch of another. "Soh, vhat, ahre de _bod_ of you a couple of cock-suckers now or someding?" A joke was not to be skipped when the opportunity arose. Hopefully Canada would respond as he normally would to such a thing, how disappointed Prussia was when he just slumped and looked away from him. Romano made some comment, but Prussia didn't hear him. _But… That's alright. I don't give a fuck… Say it!_ He didn't tell him it was alright. He didn't say "I don'd gif a shid" or "dat's expecdet". No, he played his usual part of the homophobic asshole.

Meekly and somewhat hopefully, Canada inquired as to Prussia's presence in his room.

"Vell vhy de fuck _else_ voult I be gracing dis hospidal vid my glorious presence?" He quirked his eyebrows twice at the boy, hoping for a smile that never came. What he got instead was a sarcastic look.

"Prussia-"

"Call me-"

"**Prussia**. We were in the middle of an important conversation when you walked in." No eh? So Canada _wasn't_ angry at him… He was calling for the man to be discreet… His assumption was only confirmed by the smile Matthew gave him. That sweet, trusting and oh so very affectionate smile that told him all he needed to know about the state of affairs between them. "Could you uhm, wait in the hall or somewhere… Not there?" A suggestive grin pulled at Gilbert's face as he looked between the two.

_So that's where this was going…_ Prussia couldn't remember what he said before he turned to leave, something about being hungry…

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave!" Romano roared, still angry and now sounding slightly nervous.

"Hah, vatch me!" And Gilbert slammed the door behind him. "Fuck." He groaned to himself as he began spewing all sorts of other obscenities and heading down the hall towards the stairs. He yelled at the humans staring at him at some point that he was very pissed and they knew not to mess with him. He claimed he wasn't insane, but at that point he sincerely wished he could blame how he felt upon mental illness. Insane indeed he was in his own way… But he knew he was completely sane then and what a pleasure it was to know that.

A blood-thirst came back to him, but not in a general sense, he now more than ever wanted to kill Romano. Matthew and Lovino could never be together and he wouldn't allow it! The very gods themselves could bless their love and he wouldn't fucking care. It wasn't right!

_Why isn't it right? _He couldn't answer that as he unknowingly flew down two flights of stairs, disturbing a group of interns as he did. _Fuck these pansy-ass emotions. I knew I should have just tried to have had fun in Italy anyway!_ "Fuck my conscious, fuck Romano, fuck all of this." And he froze at the exit to the hospital. _Matthew… _He wasn't totally sure when his running had started (literal and figuratively) when he had ran down two flights of stairs… He had to stop running even if he didn't know what exactly it was he was running from. Running was being cowardly! Being a coward wasn't awesome! He _was_ awesome! He would face this problem, whatever it was and he would come out victorious!

Suddenly his stomach reminded him of just how hungry he was and he headed for the hospital cafeteria, chuckling to himself all the way.

After sitting down in the cafeteria with a tray of food, he tugged his cell phone from his pocket. If he couldn't get through to his brother then maybe Japan could. The call to the man was short-lived and as usual Prussia made a point of making fun of the man's accent as much as possible. In the end he had Japan's word that he would try as hard as he could to make Ludwig understand he was acting like an idiot. Prussia doubted the man's ability to make Germany see that, though. Perhaps though, just maybe, Japan could be more discreet about it than he could. Taking a deep breath and standing up (having finished his crappy food during the phone call) he chose to leave the hospital. Canada didn't have his glasses and Prussia knew where they were.

_---_

A step into the house and already he was reminded of what he had done to his friend. Right at the front hallway was a gigantic bloodstain. There were some prints from his boots as he had walked away that were pointed towards the door. At least the shin-deep snow outside had washed the rest of the blood from his shoes that day. Snorting that it didn't matter anymore, he walked up the steps that had several splotches of blood all over them too. The hallway was no different as he took in where Canada's head had contacted the banister just outside the master bedroom. Ignoring the state the rest of the freezing house was in he strolled into the bathroom and plucked the glasses from the table, sticking them in his coat pocket.

Humming to himself as he walked through the house, he mused when Canada would get out of the hospital and they could go back to their usual visits. It was obvious that he had forgiven him after all. Well, maybe he wouldn't be so sure about that when he saw the stains on the floor.

_Perhaps I can help him clean those when he gets out_. It was as he strolled out the front door of the house and into the woods that Gilbert noticed something. He didn't feel so unsure about things anymore. His mind had calmed down and he considered maybe stopping to get something actually _good_ to eat while he was up in Canada. The man could damn well wait for his awesome ass to get there. He _was_ after all only still alive because he had chosen to be so awesomely awesome and called his brother to get him. If he wasn't going to be grateful about that then why the fuck did he give a shit about the man? A throaty chuckle escaped his mouth as he kept walking. Yep, he was still himself.

---

By the time Prussia arrived back at the hospital, he was practically singing to himself (albeit a little off key).

"I'm awesome! Soh awesome! I'm ef'ryding dat you'll vant in a man! I'm crazy! Amazing! I'm ef'ryding dat's gread in de vorlt! I'm gread, you're fillt vid hade! Uh-huuuuuh! Und you cahn'd escape!" He grabbed the door handle and poked his head into the room. "Hey, hey! Your faforide person in de whole vorlt ist back." His face dropped as he noticed the blonde bent double and crying into his arms. Emotions began bubbling within his gut then, but these he was used to anger and one very similar but he couldn't name it. _What did that skinny pasta-eating bastard do now?! _Striding over to the man's bedside, his usual mighty air swirling about him he put his hands on his hips. "Come on now, tell me vhat's wrong." He was far too awesome to be dealing with this sort of… _Emotional_ situation. Matthew only shook his head, not saying a word. "Euh… Vhat dit Romano do?"

"Nothing." Canada wasn't meeting his eyes and only wiped his tears upon the blanket covering him.

"If he dit noding, vhy vere you crying?" Gilbert remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Prussia."

_Okay, different approach…_ Digging deep into that emotional core of his that seemed to love rearing it's ugly head in the past few days (a ton today alone) he asked something nicer. "Do you schtill vant to cry?" When Matthew didn't respond he sighed, letting that emotional side of him grip his actions. It was something he hoped he would never repeat as long as he was sane and sober.

"Euh! Put me down!" Matthew squealed as Gilbert scooped him up into his arms and sat down on the Canadian's hospital bed.

"Noh." He settled down and gently plopped his friend into his lap, he was completely naked aside from the bandages. If he were anyone else other than himself, this would be an awkward situation.

"G-Gilb-ber-rt, what are you doing?"

_I don't even fucking know so don't ask me._

"Uhm, you don't have to-"

"Schud up." The Prussian made sure to pull a sheet over his friend's exposed groin.

"I-I thought being emotional wasn't awesome…" Gilbert just stared at the back of the Canadian's head, infinitely happy that his face could not be seen by the other.

"It's nod." He answered plainly.

"I'm not awesome then?" Prussia was happy Canada was trying for humor now.

"Ditn'd you reat de cart?"

"Yeah…"

"De awesome me doesn'd lie." Gilbert smiled as Matthew leaned back onto his chest, he could vaguely see the smile adorning his face as well.

"You're a bit emotional too… And very weird."

"Don'd make me break de resd of your rips." He smirked at the boy and he chuckled in response. Was forgiving one another really this easy? "Ve look soh gay righd now."

"Your fault." Canada closed his eyes and leaned back even further, getting the small tufts of his hair in Prussia's mouth.

"Nod to ruin your momend or noding, bud your hair ist gedding in my moud." Surprisingly, the strawberry-blonde straightened and then promptly slouched forward as if he were exhausted.

"Why are you being so nice anyway?" Matthew asked idly.

"Because I ahm awesome und awesome people cahn admid it vhen dey'fe done someding wrong to a freund. Don'd expecd dis to lasd." Playfully, he knocked the boy on the crown of his skull causing him to wince away from him.

"I didn't expect it to. It's weird when you're nice." They stared out the window together then, smiles on both of their faces.

_This is so gay._

It didn't take long for Matthew to fall asleep in Gilbert's lap. The two hadn't spoken much and had just enjoyed the sight outside the window. It wasn't as if they didn't want to speak with each other, it was just that they didn't need to. Both knew the other forgave them, words were not needed.

The silverette idly played with a tuft of hair that escaped the boy's extensive bandages as he thought. He already _knew_ he was awesome beyond compare. Hell, he was fucking Prussia! What was more awesome than that? But why did he feel… Even more awesome when with the extremely unobtrusive man that was sitting asleep in his lap?

_It's because there is something wrong with you_. He reminded himself. _Maybe not so much wrong as just… Odd?_ A snort escaped his nose, he was an odd man to begin with. Red eyes, white hair, shorter than most Germans due to malnutrition when he was young… His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent and there was the fact that he was a nation. Yep, odd to begin with… So, maybe this wasn't a bad thing. But this _**thing,**_ as his brain and feelings so often referred to… What was it? Well if that wasn't frustrating he wasn't sure what the Hell was.

Shifting, he gently laid his sleeping friend down on the bed and laid down next to him. Just a short nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

Needless to say, the sleeping with him didn't exactly _hurt_ but the wake up call the two received was anything but pleasant. The whole affair had been completely hilarious though! Freaking out Englishmen and an extremely flamboyant Frenchmen (along with a dramatic American) invaded the room. Kumajirou and Gilbird had both gone missing, eliciting further chuckles from Gilbert and confusion from Alfred. The Canadian actually became angry and yelled at his exactly how long he hadn't been a virgin (a little over 120 years), more laughter from Gilbert followed.

"_I haven't been for nearly… Well, over, 120 years now!" The three squabbling, blonde nation's mouths dropped open, they reminded Prussia of a school of fish._

"_Ya… Ya got laid before _me_?!" America loudly exclaimed, incredulous._

"_Alfred, you're older than me, that's an impossibility as-"_

"_That's not what I'm sayin'! If my math is right, y'popped your cherry a year b'fore I banged my first chick!" Everyone (excluding Prussia of course) winced at his terminology. Prussia's laughter escalated and he slapped Matthew hard on the back, really the man couldn't breathe._

_The rage in Matthew's eyes could not be paralleled at that moment, someone was about to get their ass ripped off._

"_Kesesesese, I'fe been callin' ya a firgin since I med ya, sorry buddy!" Gilbert hugged his fuming friend. "I ditn'd know ya hat it in ya for _dat _long!" While Gilbert was infinitely amused, England and France looked utterly horrified. Their little boy hadn't been a virgin in _how long_?! Canada sighed and leaned against the man whose lap he was sitting in, his forehead having many wonderful meetings with the hard bone of the sturdy Prussian's shoulder._

There was more teasing from Gilbert, another angry yell from Matthew and his family had scrambled out the door after a few suspicious looks at Prussia. It did seem odd to them that Prussia was not asked to leave when Matthew needed to get dressed. Then again, he _would_ need someone's help with the state he was in. Prussia was curious too, he could have chosen a family member and eventually, as Matthew slunk slowly from bed, he explained himself.

"_Vhy ditn'd you kick me oud too?" Prussia stepped off the bed and turned to help the nude man stand. Matthew held the sheet around his hips for some form of modesty_

"_Because you have an obligation to be nice to me. Alfred would just be annoying and Arthur and Papa… No one wants to have their parents help them get dressed."_

At least during a phone call Gilbert received from Japan he had managed to locate his bird and Matthew's bear up in a ventilation duct.

"_How de fuck dit you ged in dere?" The blonde gave Gilbert a look and shifted to see what he was looking at…_

"_Wow, how…?"_

"Ja_…" The Prussian stood and strode over to the chair France had been sitting in earlier, hopping up on top of it he peered into the ventilation duct… Just beyond the grate was a white face, a yellow ball of fluff sitting atop it. "I'm nod going to efen ask for de simple facd dat Gilbird vas vid him." Matthew chuckled, delighted that laughing didn't hurt as much as it did previously. _

_After digging into his pocket and retrieving his keys, Gilbert opened the multitool he had attached to the keychain, using the screwdriver on the vent a second later._

"_Alrighd, c'mere." Sticking the still open cell phone into his back pocket, he reached up into the duct and pulled out the heavy bear as Gilbird took off and landed on Canada's head. Prussia re-placed the duct and somehow or another managed to even screw it back to the wall before his arm got tired. "_Gott _Maddhew, vhat do you feet him?" Gilbert dropped the forty pound bear to the bed._

"_Anything he wants." Matthew answered with a smile, reaching to scratch behind the polar bear's ears._

The concluded phone call lead to Prussia teasing Canada as he usually would and he received a rather unexpected piece of information.

_A wide smirk spread over Gilbert's face, his teeth were exposed. He could see the blonde visibly inch back. "Soh, _vas_ your firsd time 'popping your cherry'?" Canada closed his eyes and sighed, exasperated._

"_First off Gil, that is an impossibility as I am male. Second, my first time was with a woman."_

"_Bed she toppt you, kesesesesesesesese."_

"_As a matter of fact, she didn't." Gilbert's brow rose, that was unexpected. "And before you even think of asking…" Matthew paused for a second as his face grew very red. "I actually popped hers…"_

"_Vell, you hev a bid more bide to you dan I doughd." That cruel smirk grew wider. "_Efer_ hat your-"_

"_No."_

"_Voult you efer van-"_

"_No."_

"_How do you kn-"_

"_Because you are predictable, Gil."_

"_I don'd di-"_

"_Well, you are to me."_

"_Impressife…" Prussia's smirk became that plain smile from earlier. "_Mein Gott _Maddhew." Canada chuckled, realizing what was so funny about the situation. "Don'd you fint it schtrange?" Gilbert paused to think. "Avder deteriorading for two years it takes… Vhat? A single nighd for our freundschip to rekintle, less den fife minudes for it to become compromist und a day to built back up to de poind vhere you know vhat I'm saying before I say it…" He sighed out his nose, smiling about the whole thing and how utterly… Weird it felt to know that neither of them bore hard feelings about what happened the two days previous._

Which surprised him more, the part about the timid man topping his first woman or that they were so easily friends, Gilbert didn't know. All too soon he had to leave, Japan's call earlier had been about Germany's annual Christmas party and Japan required help as Germany was asleep on the couch. Strangely enough, Japan had also called to invite Canada to the party… Gilbert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out pair of glasses then.

"Are those my glasses?" Canada asked tiredly after the past hour's events.

"_Ja_. Vhen I valkt in hier earlier und saw dat you ditn'd hev dem, in dat hour I vas gone I vend up to your house by Ifujifik und god dem."

"Oh… Thank you." The small man took the proffered glasses and slipped them onto his face. Prussia turned to leave then. He stopped at the door for a moment as Gilbird flapped off Canada's head and landed on his shoulder, burying itself in his scarf.

"By de vay, I hev a presend for you tomorrow, so you sure as Hell bedder ged some schleep. God it?"

"A present? Wh-" Gilbert held up a finger and shook it back and forth in a "ah-ah-ah" motion. He made a "tsk, tsk, tsk" noise to go with it.

"I ain'd telling you so don'd ask. Jus schleep."

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

"_Schlaf gut._" Prussia left then, making sure to hunt down America as soon as he was out.

"America." Gilbert held up a hand and waved it slightly to get the blonde's attention.

"Hey Prussia… What's it?" America swallowed a big bite of hamburger, later giving it a dissatisfied look. Hospitals were capable of making _anything_ suck apparently. It was a lot like England's cooking.

"Japan askt me to invide you to Germany's Chrisdmas pardy tomorrow nighd." Blondy's eyebrow rose.

"Is France gonna be there?" Alfred asked, wolfing down what was left of the terrible-tasting hamburger. By the look on the man's face not only did the taste get to him, but he was having flashbacks of Christmas four years ago. France had been invited to that one too. Of course Prussia and he had gotten into a sort of… Contest perhaps? Who could make a family member more uncomfortable the fastest. France won when he tried his "techniques" out on America. Prussia swore he would have won if Germany hadn't broke his nose for the hundredth time at his "ministrations".

"I hevn'd infidet him yed bud I plan to."

"Can I drag Iggy with me?"

"Oh, vhy nod? I know you'll hev fun gedding him to come anyvay." Prussia watched as the American's face lit up and a grin spread over it.

"Oh I most certainly will! See y'there Gilbert." He smirked to the boy and patted him on the shoulder a few times.

"_Ja_. See ya." And with that, Gilbert departed he _did_ have somewhere to be after all.

---

A bit of cleaning, a dog walk, a screaming phone call from Romano, a destroyed kitchen, a fight with Germany and a heart-to-heart talk with the same man later, Prussia found himself sitting in his room. His nose had already been broken previously in the brotherly tussle with Germany but he was now sporting a new black eye. It would probably be healed (along with his frequently abused nose) by the time of the party. The black eye was also caused by one of their brotherly fights because Prussia had invited France and Spain without asking his little brother first. The broken nose… Well, he had attempted cooking and failed horribly, catching their food on fire and breaking a bowl of pancake batter on the floor. Ludwig had wanted a fight to let off steam so that's what they did. Either way he got his brother good, all things considered. He still chuckled at how he had twisted up the barrel of an assault rifle Ludwig had been hitting him with and stuck a carrot in it. But now, as his head got back on track… There was no laughter, only confusion and slight disgust. He thought back on his conversation with his little brother.

"_I dink… I dink I feel de schame vay." Ludwig mumbled suddenly, averting his eyes. A smirk pulled at Gilbert once more and he couldn't resist. It was obvious that the two had changed subjects once again. Germany no longer seemed angry, instead he was embarrassed and ashamed. It was hilarious to see his brother reduced to this, cute in some immature way as well._

"_Dat exschplains vhy you don'd like de vort 'faggod'." He laughed to himself as Ludwig, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten, narrowed his eyes and unlaced his hands. The fight earlier in the kitchen still cooled his blood, but he wouldn't hesitate to floor his brother. "My bruder! Finally in lof." Now Germany's face was a fine beet red once more. "I nefer doughd I'd see de day." Prussia continued on in a sing-songy kind of voice. "Nefer really doughd I'd see de day vhen you voult lof a man, bud vhatefer."_

"_It's nod anyvon's fauld dat you ahre only… Receptife of vemen." Ludwig stated, trying to make things seem less awkward._

That's what you think. Wait, what did I mean by that? Canada… Matthew, Matthew, Matthew! _And suddenly it was there… That __**thing**__ he had been referring to the past few days… The swell in his chest and that kindness… Why did it take so long for something this important to click? It made him swallow and it disgusted him, Prussia's stomach heaved but he ignored it. He couldn't let his brother see how something so innocuous shook him. A snigger escaped him. "'Receptife'. Interesding vocapulary _Westen_."_

"_De vorts you voult hev ust ahre… _Vulgar_." The Prussian couldn't resist a laugh as he still refused to believe what he had just internally admitted to himself. Luckily enough for him, however, a rare smile pulled at Ludwig's lips. "Bud… Vhat aboud you?" Gilbert's stomach clinched._

What _about_ me? Am I fucking gay now?! Am I some Goddamn faggot?!

"_Ahm_ I a faggod?" He whispered to himself in his room, biting on his knuckle.

"_Vhat aboud me?" Prussia simply asked, mirroring his thoughts._

"_Do you… Ehrm… 'Hev your eye' on somevon recendly?" Ludwig awkwardly asked, he and his brother so rarely seemed civil to one another and asked each other such simple questions. This whole, brother-brother talk-thing was not a common occurrence._

"_I don'd dink soh… Vell, nod recendly…" _You're not lying are you? It _has_ been longer that just recently…_ Another heave and he discretely clenched jaw. Trying to occupy his brain with something else, Gilbert watched as Ludwig sucked on the inside of his cheek for a second before his eyes floated to the window. It had taken them both a while to clean the kitchen, even with Japan's help. In fact, Kiku was most likely still scrubbing the blood off the floor or trying to reattach the broken refrigerator-door handle. The sunset behind Ludwig's head spilled pleasantly into the room between the two men, it gave this whole thing a sort of ethereal quality… Prussia soon found his thoughts drifting to Canada. _Only a few more hours… Fuck._ He sighed, standing. _God, when did this happen? _Why_ did this fucking happen?! _He had no answer for himself. "If dat's ahll you vantet to talk aboud, I vill leaf now…" _Fuck this shit, why did it fucking have to be me?! I don't fucking want this!

"Or do I?" Gilbert laced his fingers together and rested his head atop them.

"Osten_… I vantet to ahsk… Vhat do you dink I schoult do? I hev… No experience vid dis sord of ding." Prussia laughed in his usual cackling way._

"_Do you _honesdly_ dink dat I hev experience vid lof?" _You must be fucking crazy._ "I'fe nefer been marrit und de only voman I efer dit lof marrit Specs." _What does that fucking tell you?!_ He was aware of his face as it pulled down into a slight grimace, hopefully Ludwig would think it a trick of the sunset light. Talking of Hungary more than was necessary was taboo within the house. Neither spoke of it, but they both new it existed. Hungary, surprisingly enough, was still a sore point in his heart. "I don'd know how to help you vid dis von Westen. Ahll de tail I'fe been gedding ofer de years hes been from von floozy or anoder. Dey're all deat now of course, really a loss to the prostitution vorlt some of dem, bud I'fe nefer hat sex vid somevon I'fe--" A bitter snort escaped him as he thought of all the bitches he'd ever bedded. Thought of the people he'd raped just to establish who was better. Thought of Russia… "_loft_." _Never._ Ludwig frowned, Gilbert did not let his face change. _Who actually has pleasurable sex with their wife, anyway? People always lie just to get sex. It's normal to do people you don't even like. _He was fully capable of being indifferent. "Belief me _Westen_--" He laughed in his more usual fashion. "if I coult help, I voult. I raist you like a son und I only vant to see you heppy." This was getting too touching, Prussia was the one _saying_ the goddamn words and he was on the verge of puking. _That fucking _boy_ has made you soft!

"Or ahre you jus olt?" His stomach heaved again. _Was_ he in love? Or did he merely think he was and this whole terrible thing could just be forgotten? _Matthew…_ Grasping his rubbish bin he brought it up to his mouth and vomited into it. _Prussia is _not_ an emotional pansy! Prussia does _not_ love! He doesn't have emotions! He _doesn't_ want Canada!_

_But what about _Gilbert Beilschmidt_? Does _he_ want _Matthew Williams_? _"Fuck." He clutched at his hair. _Do you _love_ Matthew? _"I… I…" His tongue flicked out and licked his lips as if the boy were in front of him. "Do I lo-"

"_Osten_?" Ludwig poked his head into his older brother's room, causing him to jump.

"_Raus_!!" He roared, surprising the younger of the two.

"Vhat ist de madder?" The other asked, Gilbert had been in such a good mood earlier…

"_Bundesrepublik Deutschland_, _verpiss dich_!" Prussia spat and hissed as Germany came to stand about five feet from him. Growling, he sat the trashcan down by his leg. Ludwig on the other hand, was stunned. He was _always_ either _Westen_, Ludwig or Germany now-a-days. Back as a child when he had done something wrong, he was just _Deutschland_. Prussia had _never_ called him by his full and proper name before as far as he could remember. His blood flared red-hot, what had he done but show concern for the man?!

"_Deutsche Demokratische Republik_." Ludwig hissed and Gilbert's face grew even more infuriated.

"_**Wie hast du mich genannt**_!?" Gilbert nearly threw himself at his brother.

"_Called you by your _name_._" The blonde snorted.

"_Ich bin das __**Königreich Preußen**_!"

"_Du warst, Gilbert._" The venom in his older brother's glare would have been enough to make a black widow envious. "You _ahre_ schtill Gilbert dough."

_What…_ It was as if Ludwig had picked that exact moment to walk in specifically because of his thoughts… "_Was_?"

"Gilbert_ ist mein Bruder. Nicht Preußen._" Ludwig thought for a moment, Prussia only thought it amazing that his little brother _knew_ the difference. That moment had finally come for him… "I'm sure you of ahll people hev nodict dat ve ahre our own people. Ve ahre more dan jus nations."

"Of course I hev." Prussia nearly laughed at him. _Better late than never though._

"I don'd dink I realizt it undil I knew dat I vas in lof vid Feliciano… Nod Italy… It's a rader inderesding feeling… Dat momend of realization."

"It hid me a long time ago _Westen_. Bud _ja_, it ist a feeling nod soon forgodden… Vhy dit you come?" Prussia sat back down on his bed, not totally comprehending his earlier freak out. _Hormones? Peh, I'm too old for that… Or I am in love… _Why didn't this seem so bad anymore? He was more worried about being hormonal than his feelings at this point… _It's Matthew…_ It didn't matter…

"Vell… Partially dat… It vas bodering me, und you seemt… Upsed aboud someding…"

"It ist noding… I hev it figurt oud." _I am… Again…_

"Vhat _vas_ it den?" Gilbert grinned, glee as obvious upon his face as his usual snarkiness.

"_Das ist nicht dein Bier._" Ludwig almost smiled to his brother as he seemed… Happy about something.

"I'm heppy dat you figurt it oud den…" Now it seemed awkward for Ludwig to be in the room. "Uhm… Japan vants to vatch more of his soap operas soh… I dink I mighd goh join him… _Ja_…" Turning on his heel he stalked from the room as Gilbert watched him go.

"I'm heppy too…" The silver-haired man muttered to himself, a sincere smile on his face. "I'm in lof vid Maddew und I coultn'd be happier…" Suddenly his eyes went wide and he was reminded of the party not even twenty-four hours away. The three blonde nations that were going to be there _with_ Matthew. _Oh damn…._

-----

Notes:

All the Flashbacks--This isn't called "Memory" for kicks and giggles.

Ivujivik--Place where ice accumulates because of strong currents, a small town in Northern Quebec.

Ostmark--Or East Mark, was the currency of the German Democratic Republic.

Tschüss--Good bye.

Guten Abend, Fräulein--Good evening, miss.

Das heißt 'Frau'--It's misses.

Oh, entschuldigen Sie den Fehler, Schnucki--Oh, excuse the mistake, sweetie.

Sie wünschen--What do you need?

Königreich Preußen--Kingdom of Prussia!

Christmas 2007--Referring to the France's Christmas Rampage strips

Verdammt noch mal! Jemand, irgendjemand--Damn it all! Someone, anyone…

Bitte--Please…

Erschieß...Erschieß! Erschieß mich--Shoot… Shoot! Shoot me!

Cognato--Brother-in-law

Fratello--Brother

Sleep apnea--A medical condition that causes temporary cecession of breathing during sleep.

Onkel--Uncle

Heiliges Römisches Reich--Holy Roman Empire (Its traditional name, well, one of them)

Fick dich, Schwein--Fuck you, swine!

I'm Awesome! Soh awesome…--Anyone care to guess what song it is he has Prussia-fied? First person to get it right gets a fic with their favorite couple in it courtesy of me XD (I'm not joking)

Schlaf gut--Sleep good.

Raus--Out!

Bundesrepublik Deutschland, verpiss dich--Federal Republic of Germany, piss off! (For me, it seems more like Bundesrepublik Deutschland is more Germany's full and formal name than just Deutschland considering the fact that America's would be United States of America or England's would be United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.)

Deutschland--Germany

Deutsche Demokratische Republik--German Democratic Republic (East Germany)

Wie hast du mich genannt--What did you call me!?

Ich bin das Königreich Preußen--I am the Kingdom of Prussia!

Du warst, Gilbert--You were, Gilbert.

Was--What?

Gilbert ist mein Bruder. Nicht Preußen--Gilbert is my brother. Not Prussia.

Das ist nicht dein Bier--That is not your beer. To say "Das ist nicht mein Bier" is to say "It's none of my business" I'm not totally sure if you can say "Das ist nicht dein Bier" and it will still mean "It's none of your business", I am but guessing XD

Okay, now **that**… Is the longest chapter you will ever see in this and the longest notes section you will ever see. Holishit it's nearly a page in length, making this document about 23 pages long. I'm sorry for the lengthiness once again, but it was necessary for the next chapter will start at the end of the events of Aftermath.

Holishit, stuff from Prussia's point of view --headdesk-- I enjoyed it to say the least but I felt there was not enough love for Canada within the chapter. Oh well, over half of the last chapter is from Matthew's point of view since it's obvious how things are on Gilbert's end now. I feel that I did better on this chapter than I did on the last one, but I could be wrong orz. Needless to say, people who have been here since Aftermath, you can stop being bored now XD Finally! Building off Aftermath! Enough with information you have already seen before (well, after the first two scenes it will be, and even then it's things that haven't been seen yet)!! Ahh, feels wonderful when a plan comes together.


	7. Leiblich: Double Entendre

Yeah, I had a case of something devouring my brain whole and spitting up nothing but vulgar things for a while, that is, in other words, meaningful writer's block. I was happy to find that once I wrote these vulgar things though, the writer's block passed me by and I have a greater respect for people who just write straight, meaningless smut (Am I the only one that thinks it needs to be spelled smutt? It seems like a word that needs a double consonant hm.). I never realized how difficult it could be .;;; Und… Er… Well, I will be posting these things in their own time as they were written during my exams which I did pretty well on. I'm too afraid to check the math exam grade and I'm sure most of you peeps out there know exactly why XD

_Anyway_, yeah, last chapter… Damn, I promised myself to give myself a break after finishing Aftermath and I did nothing of the sort, this turned out to be a bigger project than I originally wanted it to be but whatevs, it wasn't so bad XD Yeah, as usual there will be thank you notes handed out near the end of the chapter soooooh, _ja_, JanesRedBottle you're up again!

-----

It Just Is

_Christmas._ Canada's inner monologue spat. After _that_ fiasco in the entrance hall he didn't feel so Christmassy anymore. He had been shoved aside for an old love. Suddenly he seemed capable of understanding just _why_ Prussia insisted upon that he did not feel such emotions. Things just hurt less that way.

"_I still love Antonio."_ He remembered as his gut twisted itself into knots. A finger rested on the trigger of his gun as he examined it in the back bedroom of Germany's home. He must've _really_ looked like his brother then. Slowly, he wished he hadn't tossed out his cookies those years go because his hand was bringing the gun up to his mouth.

"Maddhew?"

_Prussia!_ Quickly he put the gun down as Gilbert came around the bed to look at him. He seemed equal parts irritated and relieved.

"America! He's in hier!" He also brought his brother with him?! The Prussian came to stand over the defeated-looking boy. There was an ever slight sneer on his face, yeah, he was irritated alright. It seemed to Canada that the man was at a loss for words. For just a few seconds, they stared at each other A long last, his expression softened a bit and he looked away from the heart-broken and confused youth. "I know how it feels." He mumbled vaguely, as if he were angry with himself for admitting it, he leaned down and put a hand on Matthew's head.

"Get y'hands off him!" Alfred yanked the albino away from his brother and gave him a good, hard shove, knocking him back and down to his butt. Matthew was just silent and stared as he watched the two's confrontation escalate.

Gilbert growled and shot to his feet, anger as hot as a roaring flame in his eyes. He didn't even seem to notice it when Canada pressed himself up against the bedside table to his back.

"I'fe alreaty explaint myselv to Francis _Alfred_!" He spat the man's human name, intentionally offensive. "I coult hev killt him. I know dat! I! Fuckt! Up! Now, led it de fuck goh! For being a good inch and a half shorter, Prussia didn't have to try hard in his fury to make America seem like a child. The anger of a centuries old and _dead_ nation knew no bounds. Another glare was all it took to have America properly cowed and five steps back from the two. "Ahs I **vas** schaying Maddhew…" Gilbert turned back to the very depressed nation, his face softening at the sight of him. "I _do_ know vhat it's like. It schucks nod being goot enough for somevon else. Mosd of de damn time dough, dey're nod efen vord de trouple dey gif you." Prussia snorted angrily, as if reliving something of the sort in his head. "Bud, you know vhat I'm going to say aboud it…"

"Get over it." Canada said, looking away and burying his face in his coat sleeve.

"_Und_?"

"And… Uhm…"

"_Be_…" Matthew only seemed capable of staring at him blankly. The Prussian responded with a sigh and an eye roll. "Begins vid an 'o'."

"How exactly can I be optimistic about this Gil?" Matthew received an exasperated smile and a short "kese".

"If you're ahsking dat, den dat explains vhy you'fe been gifing dat gun in your hant a lofer's schtare. I'm surprist dis god to you vhile being ignort ahs nonexistent for years upon ent ditn'd."

"Maybe it was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Look hier you liddle pansy, ve hev to deal vid a lod of schid in our lifes, ve nations. Bud it's nefer soh bat dat ve hev de righd to take ourselfs from de vorlt und de people in it… I'm nefer being dis sendimendal efer again in my live." A victorious smirk graced Prussia's lips when this had its desired effect, Matthew snorted with humor. "Be obdimisdic dat someding bedder ist coming. How for fuck's sake dit you dink I _lift_ vhen I vas vid Russia?" Now that Gilbert reminded him, his simple unrequited love with Lovino seemed like nothing. He was never occupied for so long by a sick, sadistic nation…

"There are times… That I think you are a child Gil… Then you say something like that or… You remind me of how childish _I_ can be…" He sighed and buried his face in his arms again.

"Hey, nod ef'ryvon cahn be awesome like me, I unterschtant, dere ist no neet to apologize." The albino bent down to muss the boy's hair. "Bud, I dink _Westen_ und Italy ahre aboud to do someding in de next room und I vant to make fun of him. Soh…" He grabbed one of the blonde's hands and thrust him to his feet. "Led's goh!" Matthew was find it harder and harder to suppress a smile as Gilbert enthusiastically tugged him from the room and down the hall. Alfred, dumbfounded by the exchange he had just witnessed (and still partially intimidated from being yelled at) trailed behind them.

"Don'd led goh." Germany's voice, barely audible over the crowd of cheerful guests, was heard as he kissed Italy on the forehead. Gilbert stopped at the entrance to the room, folding his arms over his chest, he was pouting. Everyone else was happy for the two embracing men, but Prussia always loved to complain about something. Even if he got what he wanted.

"Vell, fuck…" Matthew noticed the man's smirk spread to a grin as everyone in the room turned to look at the three standing at the other end of the room. "I misst my bruder's firsd kiss _again_!" As Ludwig snorted and everyone else laughed, Matthew realized it was a point of Gilbert's personality he wouldn't change even if he could. He nearly laughed to himself when Alfred made a face. It seemed his best of friends were always the most selfish of people, his brother, Gilbert, Lovino…

_Best of friends…_ When had he even been able to say he had friends? He had _a_ friend, Cuba, and he had a brother. That single friend often mistook him _for_ his brother too. England and France were parents and only paid attention when a catastrophe struck… America and Prussia had since left his sides, going about other business… But he couldn't help a smile.

"Hey, Gilbert, look here for a minute."

"Hm? Vhat?" There was the sound of something hard meeting someone's face and a loud thud. Matthew was yanked out of his reveries and back to the real world.

"That's for beating up on Mathieu like that! I'll get you worse later so consider that an appetizer!" Gilbert was on the floor, Francis stalking away to the basement as everyone stared. It had been his father; he had every right to punch his friend, Hell they were friends themselves. The new mark on Prussia's face looked like it hurt. Once again he was not aware of anything until Prussia passed him by in the hallway, grinning madly. Matthew jumped as Gilbert tousled his hair and kept going down the hallway. Whatever the Prussian had planned, he was sure Ludwig was not going to enjoy it.

---

"_Hey, Maddie!"_

"_Hey, Gil." Matthew greeted the very drunk Gilbert that had two lovelies draped around him. He sighed and looked back down to his can of beer as Gilbert dished out more of his slightly offensive pick-up lines to the girls on him._

"_Vhy don'd you two goh ged yourschelfs schome more bier, okay? I neet to talk to my buddy hier." The blonde blinked as the girls agreed and Prussia hopped over the back of the loveseat to sit next to him. "Vash ischt de problem mein freund? You look schat." Usually, Canada had no problem understanding drunk people and he had no trouble understanding German accents… But mixing the two… He had to guess what his friend had said._

"_It's nothing really… Kind of stupid that I'm still moping over the whole thing with Romano… Does your face feel okay?"_

"_Ach! I'm fine! I know how to take a punch!" Gilbert responded with a big grin, his red eyes twinkling with merriment. "Bud schtop dinking aboud dat Romano guy, he's nod importand." He chuckled and nodded as if it were the smartest thing he had ever said. Matthew sighed again and patted his friend's shoulder. The man was drunk and therefore probably wouldn't understand it if he got angry at him for disregarding his feelings. Hell, the man didn't seem to fully respect his feelings even when he was _sober_._

"_He's important to me, Gil. Uwah!" Gilbert pulled the small blonde against his chest, grinning widely down at him. For a second, Matthew swore that those ruby eyes were plotting something, he swore that sly gleam in them didn't reflect the same drunkenness that the rest of the albino's body did…_

"_Schlay, do you hev a mirror in your pock'ed? Becausch I can scho schee myschelv in your pands." Canada's face lit up brighter than a Christmas-tree light as the man heartily slapped him on the back in a merry manner. Nope, nothing much else beyond the usual Prussia was going on behind those windows to the soul._

"_W-W-What?! Giiil!" The Prussian threw his head back at the reaction and Matthew hid his face in his chest. From where he was, he could hear Prussia's heartbeat, it was frantic and hammering, what did he have to be nervous about? After some thought, he decided it was the work of alcohol, this man behaved this way when sober anyway. "Can't you pick a better time to tease me?" He mumbled against the fabric of Gilbert's shirt._

"_Vhat better time to try und _pick up_ somevon dan vhen dey neet some _cheering_ up?" This was rather embarrassing…_

"_There are better times, man. But…" Matthew took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around the man he was leaning on. Gilbert looked down at him, perplexed by the sudden and very fierce hug. "What would you do if I told you that… I can too?" Now, Gilbert really _was_ drunk, his brain groped for some _idea _of what the fuck he meant by that very vague statement._

"_You cahn vhat?"_

"_S-See you, i-in…" Hopefully he'd given the Prussian enough of a clue because he was _not _saying the rest. It was too embarrassing, on top of the fact that if he _did _indeed understand what he had said… And was in actuality totally straight…_

"_In your… Pands? Uhh…"_

"_Ah-I'm sorry!" Matthew shot up to sit straight, he couldn't _believe_ that he'd said that. Gilbert was his best friend h-he couldn't expect him to… The Canadian cut off his train of thought and stood to leave. "I'll! You, leave alone! Okay?! J-Just for-uh, get! That's it! That-er, ever happened! Eh?!" Just as he turned to leave, he felt his wrist enclosed in the vice-like grip of Gilbert's gloved hand._

"_Sid down, it's fine." Matthew then found himself sitting in Gilbert's lap, arms wrapped protectively around his waist._

"_G-Gil, are you sure you're-"_

"_I'm nefer soh drunk dat I forged vhat I vant."_

"_Ne-"_

"_Nefer." Matthew looked around at some of the people staring, quickly he looked away, his right hand groping for its mate that was on his stomach. The gloved hand responded by twining its fingers loosely with the nervous digits, the thumb lightly caressing the side of one of them._

"_G-Gil, w-why're you-"_

"_Becausch. I don'd neet any oder reason."_

"_If you expect to get very far with me you do." Matthew snorted, kicking his friend's shin. His face turned red when Gilbert laughed and tightened his grip on him._

"_Dat's vhy I like you Maddie. Scho much schpunk. Vhat do you schlay ve goh fint a room und dry oud your Chrischdmas preschend?"_

"_M-M-M-My what?!" Gilbert produced something from his left pocket and dropped it unceremoniously on the boy's lap, his stomach convulsing with laughter._

"_Dis schoult be fery vamiliar to you, callid a French ledder." Yes, Canada was _very_ familiar with these, he had received them along with many letters he received from his father as a joke. "Scho, vant to goh-"_

"_No." Matthew chuckled, picking up the condom and slipping it into his wallet for later use._

"_Bud, v-"_

"_Because you're drunk. And, uhm… I'm not comfortable with that…" The albino snorted._

"_Und v-" Matthew gripped the hand twined with his harder._

"_B-because that's a big step… Unless you plan this to be a-"_

"_Nefer. Who voult vant jus' von nighd vid you?" The small Canadian felt his face on fire as the Prussian pressed his lips softly against the back of his neck._

"_Ah, a lot of people."_

"_Dey vere schtupit."_

Matthew sighed in a dreamy way as he laid in bed next to the Prussian. At around eleven-thirty last night the man had passed out, presumably from laughing so hard. Certain noises had been emanating from the hallway in which Germany and Italy disappeared into a little after eleven. He rolled over onto his side to enjoy a nice view of the man's back, he had a pillow pulled over his head. In actuality, Gilbert was probably awake and suffering from one of his hangovers that kept him from going too far from wherever it had been he chose to pass out.

"H-Hey… Gil?" An angry growl emanated from underneath the pillow as the albino flipped himself over to look at Matthew. The pillow barely lifted, the room was still vaguely dark, but the red eyes beneath the pillow seemed to glow in fury. Matthew yelped and inched back away from the owner of the eyes should a repeat of just the other day occur. The other sat up and groped his pocket for something, his eyes shut tight, all his muscles were tensed as if he were holding something back. His eyes opened again and honed in on the nearly-shaking blonde next to him. He gritted his teeth, his brow as furrowed as it could get before he grabbed his pillow and seemed to scream as loud as he could into it.

"_Scheiße_!" Other very colorful (and equally unknown to Matthew) curses and images spewed forth into the pillow. Slowly, Matthew got himself from bed, afraid the other would consider hitting him should he lay eyes upon him again. "Vhere ahre you going?" Prussia growled, causing Canada to stop in his tracks.

"N-Nowhere…" Canada vaguely whimpered as Prussia shifted his face in his pillow to look at him.

"Ahre you scare't of me?"

"A-A little…"

"Fuck, my stomach." The albino resumed his previous state of his face buried within the pillow. He didn't speak, he just sat there. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about what he said last night? Did he regret it? Is that why he was so angry this morning?

_No… He's always honest when he's drunk. The man doesn't know _how_ to lie when he's _that_ drunk…_ Deciding that his irritation was more about the raging headache than anything else, "I'll be right back." There was no more than a confirmatory growl from the other as Matthew slipped from the room into the adjacent bathroom. Most likely this had used to be Gilbert's bathroom judging by some of the stains someone had _obviously_ tried to get out of the wall (and ceiling). Try as he might to not think about what could have caused some of them, he couldn't help but be rather disgusted by the man. He headed straight for the bathroom cabinet and looked through it, picking out some pain medications that were still in there. There were also some small plastic cups within the cabinet, he took one out and filled it up with water from the sink after shaking two of the pills out into the palm of his hand.

By the time he was back out in the bedroom, Gilbert had managed to get up and start for the door.

"Wait, Gil, take these." Matthew walked up to him as the albino stopped to regard him.

"Vhat ist es?" Gilbert shook his head once. "It. Vhat ist it."

"For your head." Matthew offered the cup and pills.

"Noh danks." The albino turned to leave the room again, half-way to the door.

"Oh no, you are taking these." Matthew grabbed the man's arm, he was still in perfect shape after last night.

"Ged ovf me! I tolt you I'm fine!" He winced back as Prussia stormed out of the room and away from him, quickly tomping down the stairs. Probably, if not already, he had woken Germany up with that. Hell, he could have very well woken America and Japan up down in the basement. Matthew chased him down the stairs and into the main hallway of bedrooms, past Germany's. He was pretty sure he saw the man sitting up and staring at them as they past.

"You _have_ to have a headache though!"

"Since vhen hev you care't? I doughd you schtoot by dat hangofers ahre my own fauld…" The Prussian spat in a most unbecoming way.

"Well, they are, and I do care, I usually offer you pills. Well, used to anyway." Matthew snorted at him, his face screwing up slightly. He couldn't understand Gilbert's bad mood after last night. Sure, yes, he was hung over and apparently his stomach was bothering him (probably he was just hungry), but they were… Were they a couple now? Vaguely, Matthew pondered this in back of his mind.

"Vell, I don'd vant dem dis morning. I jus' neet pancakes." Okay, the blonde had had enough of his attitude this morning and if they _were_ indeed a couple now, he had the right to be upset.

"Gilbert! You **will** take these stupid pills now or I **will not **make you pancakes!" Matthew yelled in his own way as his yelling could not technically be called yelling thanks to his light voice. Gilbert's eyes lit up with anger and frustration once again.

"I cah-"

"You know as well as I do, you-" Matthew cut him off.

"If I-" Gilbert was the one to do the cutting off this time.

"It doesn't-"

"I'll sch-"

"Oh, no you won't! Ger-" Neither of them had yet to think about how odd their back and forth was

"Led him! I cahn-"

"Those bruises on your face say otherwise!" Matthew managed to win the out-guessing game once again. The other groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, a look of plotting and acceptance on his face. In truth, the blonde didn't trust those eyes at all, but, hopefully, they meant the albino would at least swallow the pills.

"Fine, fine, I'll take de damn pills." Gilbert held out his hand as Matthew gave a relieved sigh and handed him both the pills and the cup of water. The albino threw back his head, throwing the pills over it to the floor and dumping the water on the other's head. Matthew squealed in surprise and backed up as Prussia threw his head back laughing.

"Gilbert!" His suddenly higher voice angrily screamed as the albino's laugher intensified. "Urgh! What is your problem this morning?!" All at once, the humor was gone from the albino's voice and he looked at the Canadian squarely.

"I'm hungofer, dat's vhat!" He growled, stabbing Canada's shoulder with a finger. Canada took a step back.

"You never act like this!"

"I cahn'd fucking remember vhat happent lasd nighd! Don'd I hev a righd to be angry?! De contom in my pock'ed is gone und I voke up vid **you**!" That struck deep in Matthew's chest, an angry, hot wound opening in his heart.

_What's so bad about waking up with me…?_ Now he had to push back tears when he regarded Gilbert again, making sure there was not a shake to his voice. He was quite the effective liar after all. "You woke up next to me in nothing, but your underwear, _naked_ one time, not even a week ago and you didn't act like this." _There's a limit to what even Gilbert can remember about me. Never forget that you are not worth remembering. You're not worth the trouble._

"Voult you hev preverrt it if I molesdet you firsd ding in de morning." The albino hissed as the Canadian kept up his act.

"No!" _Maybe._ "I just think that…" He sighed and looked away, the tear in his heart beginning to bleed. "You don't remember anything?"

"Nope." Somewhere within his red eyes, Matthew could have sworn that he saw something similar to pity, but there would be no reason for pity if he didn't remember. He decided in the end it wasn't there. Sighing quietly to himself he walked over to where the two pills had landed and picked them up, thankful that they hadn't rolled off too far.

"Okay, please Gil?" He offered them out in his hand, his voice weak. "Take these for your headache?" The albino gave him a contemplative stare before deciding to take them and swallow them dry. "Thank you." Canada sighed and looked away from him again. _You're not worth the trouble._

"No prob… Vhat's de madder?"

"Nothing." Matthew looked to him then with a small, fake smile. "Want those pancakes?" Gilbert frowned, looking him up and down, seemingly taking in his emotional state.

"Cahn I ahtleasd _help_ make dem?" He decided to ask after the Canadian gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, I guess… You can go see if Germany and Italy want any. I know they're awake." Nearly he gave into an urge that would not be well-received but his body seemed to need it so bad, a kiss would have him glared at and hated. _Didn't he say that he was never so drunk that he forgot what he wanted? Does that mean he still wants me? So why doesn't he do anything?_

"Gif me an _acdual_ smile und I vill." So he _had_ noticed. That in itself was more than enough reason to smile, which he managed to. Gilbert himself smiled back, placing a hand in the blonde hair and causing Matthew to wince away from him. The last time Gilbert had touched his hair in such a way it had been to yank on it and cause him pain. "Vell, I'll goh ged dem." He said, withdrawing the hand and turning to head for his brother's room.

_Damn, he noticed…_ Of course he had though. He had noticed the fake ring in his smile earlier, it was only logical for him to notice something as obvious as a wince. As Matthew walked into the somewhat disorganized kitchen (someone had been nice enough to clean up slightly before leaving last night, most likely England and France) and looked about. He ignored the conversation going on between the irritated brother and Gilbert as best he could but it was rather entertaining.

"You dit dat on purpose you damnt perferd!" Germany's voice boomed as Matthew pulled out a mixing bowl along with some ingredients from the pantry.

"Oh? Dit I?" There was a pause. "I'll tell Maddew you guys vant some." Another pause. "Vere you impresst?"

"Very!" Italy's cheery voice rang out and there was raucous laughter as Prussia's running footfalls headed for the kitchen. Another smile and a light chuckle, the morning was still terrible despite the comedic efforts of Gilbert.

"Dit you hear dem?" By now Matthew had managed to have a fair amount of batter in the bowl.

"Yeah. Is it your goal in life to just annoy your little brother?"

"Of course it ist!" Gilbert declared with a happy grin, despite the fact all the raising of his voice this morning probably hurt his head even more. "I'm his big bruder." Matthew was then acutely aware of the fact Gilbert was leaning over his shoulder, his mouth dangerously close to his ear, his warm breath brushed against his neck.

"Uhm, can I please have some space, Gil?"

"You'fe nefer mintet bevore vhen I schtoot dis close."

"You smell like alcohol." The Canadian weakly excused, though it certainly _was_ a valid observation.

"Schtill?!"

"Go take a shower and your pancakes will be done when you're out, okay?" He began to heat up the pan.

"Bud dey ahre besd jus oud of de pan." His love whined in a somewhat childish way.

"Gilbert… You showering will do us both a lot of good."

"Ahre you saying I schmell bat?"

"Yep."

"How rute." Matthew snorted and poured some of the batter into the pan.

"Says a person that will get pissed if you look at him weird." He punctuated this with a playful stare and sticking his tongue out. His breath caught in his throat and he backed away as Gilbert leaned in to be nose to nose with him. Surely this was what a true heart attack felt like as it seemed that the organ wished to leap right out of his chest. There was a deep and somewhat menacing "kesesese" from Gilbert as he leaned his lips in and kissed the tongue Matthew had stupidly left out of his mouth. Matthew gasped and Gilbert smirked as he leaned back out.

"_Fag_." He laughed as the Canadian's face turned a bright and angry red.

"Get away from me!" The wooden (and batter laden) stirring spoon came down on Gilbert's head, making him reel back in surprise and hold his already abused cranium. "I don't **care** if Papa or Alfred or even Arthur beat you up!" In the back of his mind, he realized how lucky he was that the only place the batter on the spoon had landed was on Gilbert.

"Okay, okay! I von'd do it again. Chrisd, take a joke somedime vhy don'd you?"

"I take damn jokes from you all the damn time, eh! I'm at my damn limit at this point! Go! Take your shower!" He advanced on him again, holding the snapped spoon high above his head, causing Gilbert to literally bolt from the room and down the hallway all the way upstairs to the bathroom of his old bedroom. The blonde made an angry noise of frustration, stomping his foot.

"Broke my schpoon I see." Matthew jumped and regarded the German with unease.

"Uh-uh… I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one!" He frantically apologized as Germany just waved to calm him down.

"It's alrighd. It happens ahll de time vhenefer _Osten_ ist in de haus. Noding to apologize for." Was there a reason people didn't seem to like Germany that much? He was kinder than most people made him out to be. "Bud, I vill ahsk you, dat if you mess up dis kidchen anymore dan it ist alreaty messt up, dat you clean de whole ding yourselv."

"Of course, Germany." There was silence as Matthew tossed the spoon into the garbage and flipped the bubbling pancakes over in the pan. Where the silence hadn't at first been tense, there now seemed to be something building up between the two. The blonde _knew_ he felt a pair of eyes boring into his back, why did Germany stare at him so intently? Had he seen Gilbert and him last night? Was he curious as to where things now sat between them? Or was he merely uncomfortable with having a man he barely knew cooking in his already messy kitchen. "Uh-Uhm… Y-You know that my brother and Japan are down in the basement still, right?" An interested noise came from behind him from Germany.

"Vhat ahre dey doing down dere?"

"I guess uhm… Well, last night was…"

"Euh, _ja_, I know vhat you're saying." Matthew didn't have to look behind him to know that Germany was blushing. "I suppose I haven't wished you a merry Christmas yet have I? So I will now, merry Christmas Germany." Matthew flipped some of the pancakes onto a plate and walked over to him, sprinkling powdered sugar and maple syrup over them before sitting them in front of the taller blonde.

"Ueh, merry Christmas Canada." Nervously, it seemed, he poked the short stack with a fork. "My bruder lofs dese dings, bud I soh rarely hef tryt dem." The other in the room smiled widely. At least it was only half fake.

"Well, I can hope to change that. Ever want pancakes, let me know. I feel that sometimes they were the only reason Gilbert ever dropped by." He turned away, a frown replacing his smile again, Germany cut into the pancake stack and took a bite. His spirits lifted minutely as he heard an appreciative noise from the older one in the room. "You like them?" He poured two more into the pan and let them fry.

"_Ja_, dey ahre fery goot." A pregnant silence filled the space between them again, it got to the point where Matthew about screamed. He didn't of course, but he was getting close. The clink of a fork being placed on the table met his ears as he flipped the new pancakes onto a waiting plate. Vaguely he wondered where Italy was and Gilbert was taking his good time with his shower… Oh! Germany was saying something.

"I'm sorry, did you ask something Germany? I wasn't paying attention." The German rolled something in the back of his throat before looking back at him.

"About my bruder."

"Oh… What about him?"

"H… Ha…. Hmm…" Germany seemed very uncomfortable with what he was trying to ask, either way it must have been important if he was willing to bring it up. It was for this reason that Matthew was patient and waited. "How er… You're opfiously freunds vid my bruder, bud… Ist dat ahll?" The heartbeats hammering in his ears was distracting as he tried to answer Germany. Just as he was patient with the German so was he for the Canadian.

"I'm not really sure if that's your business Germany." He answered, swallowing and turning back to make more pancakes.

"Ah… I know bud… He ist my bruder und I voult jus like to know."

"Since when is _Germany_ as nosy as Prussia?" Canada bit his tongue sharply, realizing he had no place to say that. With baited breath, he waited for Germany's reaction.

"He dit raise me. I dink its alvays been dere." The tall, blonde nation chuckled slightly, causing the tensed muscles in Matthew to relax. "Bud…" Germany tapped his fingers. "I saw you two lasd nighd, dit anyding happen?"

"No." The smaller blonde shook his head, plopping two new cakes on top of a plate. "Can you go get Italy? His pancakes are done." Germany was silent for a few moments, but in the end, he stood and walked from the room. Matthew heard him talking to Italy in his bedroom about two seconds later and he sighed. A few light footsteps were heard behind him, wonderingly he looked over his shoulder to see who it was that had settled down at the table. "Oh… Hi Japan." The Asian nation sat there and stared at him, a worried look coming over his face as he seemed to have misplaced some crucial piece of information. Matthew sighed. "I'm Canada."

"_Gomenasai Kanada-san_, I'm… Tired this morning."

"Is Alfred up yet?"

"N-No… Not yet. He stirr asreep."

"Figures."

"Do you want me to get him up?"

"It would help. Just tell him I'm making breakfast." Matthew paused to consider something. "On second thought, don't tell him that, just say I need him up here for something." If he told America that he was making breakfast he would just shove him away from the stove and attempt to take over. He certainly did have their father's flamboyant behavior.

"Okay." Japan rose and shuffled from the room. Had Germany forgotten he had made him pancakes or something? Did it really take _this_ long to get the Italian out of bed?

"Italy! Ged oud of bett now! You vere avake earlier!" Well, then again, the man _was_ getting over a life-threatening sickness still. There was some whining and more "encouragement" from Germany, but apparently he was unsuccessful at prying him out with any less force than the jaws of life. Which meant, since he assumed Germany did not _have_ the jaws of life, Italy was staying in bed. He heard a sigh and heavy footfalls behind him.

"Didn't work?" _Somebody_ pressed their chest against his back, making him jump they breathed on his neck, water dripping onto it. "Prussia… If you do _not_ get off me **now **I _do_ know how to use a spatula."

"Vhat ist de madder? You're soh defensife dis morning."

"Because you've been acting like a total ass for most of it."

"You nefer mintet bevore."

"Well you made me angry this morning, eh!"

"Dit I say someding lasd nighd?" The Canadian froze and Gilbert stood up straight off him. "Vhat dit I say?"

"Nothing you wouldn't regret. I'll spare you from hearing it." A strong hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and the blonde had to stop himself from cowering away from it.

"Matthew, vhat. Dit. I. Schay." The growl in his voice, the angry slur… His head started to throb, his ribs ached and he could feel the blood drain from his face as his heart sped up, a cold sweat settling on his forehead.

"G-Gilbert, please l-let go."

"Vas vhat I sait dat _bat_? Ahre you crying?" Canada felt Prussia gently tug him backwards towards him by his shoulder, he felt something inside of him snap at the same time.

"Let go of me!" Gilbert balked and released him at the shrill shriek for release. Suddenly the house was alive with the sound of heavy footfalls as Germany and America were the first of the four not currently present to enter the room. America froze as Gilbert, wearing only a towel, stared dumbfounded at the fragile-appearing Canadian cowering away from him in the corner of the kitchen counter. The Prussian looked over his shoulder for a second and a fist met his face with surprising force, knocking him back onto the stove, his hand landing in the hot pan.

"_Scheiße_!" He yelped as America left him to tend to his brother, he was quickly replaced by Germany hefting him up over his shoulder as easily as he would a child. "Pud me down!" Prussia attempted to squirm but the younger ignored him and carried him, thrashing and punching all the way. Japan and Italy could do little more than watch as Germany threw open the basement door and threw the ex-nation down the stairs, following after him a moment later. The door slammed and nearly caused the entire house to shake.

"It's alright Mattie, what did 'e do t'you?" Alfred squatted down in front of his crying little brother, putting a careful hand upon his head. The other did little more than sob, remove his glasses and move to embrace him around his mid-section, knocking him back and to the floor. "Did he try t'beat you up again?!" Fiercely, Matthew shook his head, rubbing his tears into Alfred's shirt. "Then why are y'cryin'?" Matthew's hands fisted in the back of Alfred's shirt and he buried his face even deeper into the elder's stomach. "Oh…" The American didn't completely understand, he knew he didn't, but what he did know was that Matthew did not want to blame Gilbert for his behavior. Even if Gilbert's previous behavior a few days ago was what was causing his distress. "Do y'want t'go home?" He carefully stroked his little brother's hair, the other's grip on him increased. His hand stopped its petting and moved to rest on his back, Matthew relaxed a little bit.

Sniffling, Matthew managed to look up and put his glasses on, he nodded, his voice seeming to fail him.

"Okay." Alfred said softly as he stood and gently helped Matthew to his feet.

Down in Germany's basement, Ludwig locked the door to the back room with both the brothers in it, positioning a chair in front of the door and sitting down in it.

"Okay, vhat happent?" Prussia cracked his neck a few times, giving his brother an angry stare.

"Dit you hev to drow me down de schtairs?"

"_Ja_." Gilbert snorted and rolled his shoulder a few times for good measure.

"I don'd know vhat I dit."

"Don'd try lying to me bruder, I'fe hat to lif vid you for centuries. I coult tell vhen you vere lying efen during de nine hunderts und you broughd up nod efen _days_ ago dat I barely rememper anyding from den." He frowned as Gilbert snorted again with no humor at all, rubbing his burnt palm. "America seemt pisst aboud someding lasd nighd, und England along vid France. Vhat dit you do?"

"I bead up Canada. Dat's ahll."

"'Dat's ahll'?!" Germany yelled, jumping up from his seat. "You _bead up_ Canada?! De same Canada dat you claim ist your freund?! De Canada dat hes _Englant_ und _America_ for family?! If dey feel like it I cahn'd prodecd you if dey try to kill you bruder!" He paused as Prussia looked away from him, a glare on his face and his jaw clenched. "De Canada dat you ver _flirding_ vid lasd nighd."

"Schud up _Westen_." That confirmed Germany's earlier suspicions that Gilbert _was_ lying to Matthew about not remembering anything… His pride, simply, was too large for him to admit anything important to anybody when he was sober. How convenient for him that when the occasional piece of important information slipped out he could always cover with he didn't remember anything. This was the most untrue piece of bullshit Germany had ever heard. Prussia _always_ remembered the morning after, always his recollection would be fuzzy at first, but he had one of the strongest abilities to remember everything about anything of anyone he had ever met.

"Vhy cahn you only admid dings vhen you ahre drunk?" His older brother remained silent, not looking at him. "De leasd you cahn do ist acd like a man und look aht me." Gilbert obliged and looked straight at him, not the least bit afraid of what his eyes might betray. Germany sighed and looked away at what he saw there. "You regred someding? Hurding him righd?" Prussia didn't speak. "Do you lof him?" The red-eyed glare did not waver, it did not show shame and did not portray the sickness Prussia had felt at the realization that he _did_ love Matthew. "I see… Den vhy ahre you… Ahs you pud it a few days ago, acding schtupit?"

"You voult know."

"Vhat's dat s'post to mean? I vantet to admid it vhen I knew…"

"I'm dif'rnd." He sighed and ruffled his silver hair. "I vas angry vhen I fount oud he kitnappt Italy soh I bead him up. I callt America soh he ditn'd die--"

"He coult hev die't?!" Prussia gave him a pointed glare to shut up while he was speaking. He was giving this ignorant man a run-down from _his_ awesome perspective and he had the _nerve_ to interrupt him?!

"Anyvay, I guess dat… He hat a similar experience to vhat I ust to vid Russia… I _vas_ gedding angry und I vas touching him…" He shrugged. "Provably he von'd led me fisid, und efen if _he_ approofs America vill try to ged ihn de vay." Germany was surprised by his brother's odd level of maturity concerning this matter, but it was about his own happiness, it concerned him, so therefore it was something to be serious about.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who ist it?" Ludwig asked, looking behind him.

"_Nihon_." Came the Japanese man's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Japan, vhat ist it?"

"_Amerika-san_ left with _Kanada-san_ I'rr be reaving too just so you know." Germany ignored the snort that came from his brother on the other side of the room.

"Oh… Okay… Goot-bye den I guess. Merry Chrisdmas."

"Merry Christmas _Doitsu-san_." Footsteps receded down the hall and Germany turned to regard his brother once more.

"Vhat ahre you going to do?" He crossed his arms over his chest, not sure of what else to do with them. His brother seemed busy in examining the fibers of the towel around his waist, but not without thought clear on his face.

"I dink I hev to apologize."

"Cahn you do dat?"

"I vas aple to bevore." Gilbert looked up then, a warm look in his eyes; Ludwig could guess he hadn't seen that light behind his eyes since the day he had grown taller than his brother. No, it wasn't that Gilbert was bitter at Germany for becoming more powerful than him, it was more that he knew Germany no longer needed a guardian and could function fully without him. He had no need for his brother to be his father and they stood upon equal grounds, if not Germany even above him. What it was was that he was a man that, despite all he said, wanted to be needed by someone. He knew he was a vestigial piece of the world that no one needed to care about. Germany could have left him be the insane wreck that he was or Canada could have abandoned him that day in November and no one would be affected by it… But yet he survived _two_ dissolutions, forty years of torture, all those years as an emotionless hooligan to end up where he was now. In all that time, if he were not needed, he still had a small effect on the world and for the past twenty years, he didn't have that. It had been eating at him, biting at his throat and threatening to choke him; a strong front was easy when even you believed your own lies. _I hate lying… I want you Matthew._ But he had found the reason why he survived, found the person he had been waiting for and never even knew it… _Yeah, and you fucked up pretty bad._

"_Osten_, I dink you schoult ged dresst und dink of a vay to fix dis. It ist Chrisdmas avder ahll."

"_Ja_, I vill." Gilbert stood and smoothed down his towel, a wicked smirk coming to his face. Ludwig picked up the chair he had been sitting in and moved it aside from the door, giving the albino a suspicious look.

"Vhat ahre you dinking?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I ahm awesome." The blonde humored him with a nod and turned to leave the room, being shoved from the way before he could even get through the door by his butt-naked brother.

"Pud your towvel back on!"

---

_Why did you do that?_ Matthew asked himself as he lay in bed, curled up beneath his warm sheets. A sigh escaped him as he heard his brother tomping up the stairs, probably baring some strange gift. There was a light knock and he groaned for him to go away.

"But I made it myself!" Alfred whined, knocking on the door again.

"I don't want a hamburger and if you say it's not a hamburger then you can't cook!"

"Aw, c'mon Mattie!"

"Alfred, please go away. Or… Wait, you can get me some milk!" The stuff in the pitcher of his fridge must be half-way to cheese by now. _Disgusting thought of the day…_ His face screwed up and he made a note to ask Alfred to clean his fridge when he got back.

"Milk? Okay, I can do that!"

"And actually get it from one of _my_ stores!"

"Why?! Your milk is weird!"

"What's weird about bagged milk?!"

"It just is okay?!"

"Please, bagged milk."

"Oookaaay!" Matthew smiled as he heard his brother walking away from the door and clomping down the stairs and eventually out the front door. He sighed again as he realized he was now alone in the house.

"Dammit Gilbert." _You just _had_ to touch me didn't you? You _had_ to beat me up for… For… Okay, maybe I deserved that but…_ Another sigh and he sat up, petting Kumajirou's head. Sitting in bed wasn't helping anything and _if_ anything, it just served to make him antsy. He had calmed down as soon as they left Germany so he was currently of completely stable mind. Fervently though, did he wish for one of his cookies. _It would be cruel to make Al clean up my fridge._ With that thought in mind, he pushed himself from bed.

"Are you okay?" Matthew looked down to the slightly concerned bear and gave him a gentle pat.

"Of course. It was just a little spat with Gilbert."

"You two are a like a married couple sometimes."

"W-W-What, eh?!" Kumajirou tipped his head to the side and looked Canada up and down again.

"Who are you again?" The blonde deflated immediately and patted his head again.

"I'm Canada." He shuffled from the room then, leaving the white fuzz-ball to stare after him as he left.

"Ew…" Matthew examined the chunky milk in the glass pitcher before managing to pour it out and stuff the chunks down his drain. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen such disgusting milk in a pitcher in all his life. _That seems oddly specific…_ Shrugging, he filled up the container with hot water and soap, getting out a scrub brush to help the sanitizing along. He jumped as the front door opened and closed out in the hallway. "Damn Al! Scared me half to death! That was pretty quick, where did you go?" A strangled noise escaped him when he looked over his shoulder, scrub brush scrubbing away in his hands, and witnessed the albino standing in the doorframe of his kitchen.

"You seem heppy to see me." Gilbert said with sarcasm, an eyebrow climbing up his forehead.

"How did you get in?"

"Vhy do you schtill ahsk dat qvesdion?"

"Well…" Why was he acting like this? It was Gilbert just being his normal self. "Look, about today at Germany's… I'm really sorry about it okay?" Surely that was all Gilbert was here for, well, that and maybe some pancakes if Matthew could be persuaded to make some.

"Acdually…" Gilbert stopped leaning on the doorframe and carefully paced towards him with steady but firm movements. He did not wish to set the boy off again, if he knew anything about flashbacks, they were very real to the person experiencing them. The scars on his back, chest and over his upper arms burned at the mere thought of such flashbacks. "I'fe come hier for dat reason."

"For what reason?" Matthew tipped his head to the side, putting the pitcher down but keeping the scrub brush in hand. Really, he wasn't sure why he hadn't put it down, it wasn't like Gilbert had intentions of hurting him. No, under normal circumstances never would he try to hurt him… But after the other day… It was a natural reaction to want to be prepared.

"I vant to… To… Appa… Aaaaap… Appapppapal…."

"Apologize?"

"_Ja_! Dat's it!" A big grin spread over the albino's face.

"Wow, two apologies from you in the same week, I'm impressed Gilbert."

"_Ja_, vell, you know how I do." Gilbert studied his gloved nails in a conceited way and rubbed them on his uniform. He was wearing his uniform? Canada wondered slightly why he would be, maybe it was just the only thing he had laying around. Gilbert was terrible when it came to doing his laundry. "Bud uhm, I hev anoder reason for coming."

"Oh?" Matthew set down the brush into the sink and turned off the water, leaning on the counter and waiting for the albino. For a few seconds Gilbert seemed at a loss for something to say, he rubbed his stomach once, continuing to think. "Want some Pepto?"

"Some vhat?"

"You know, stuff for your stomach?" Gilbert looked down at his stomach and removed his hand from it, slipping it into his pocket.

"Nah, I'm fine…" An awkward silence settled over the room. Neither of the parties caring to move or break it. About a full two minutes of this lasted, both of them felt as if their hair were standing on end. "Okay, dammid!" Gilbert roared, making Matthew snatch up his scrub brush and back away from him. "Vhat de fuck?" He asked at the blonde's defensive posture. "Scare't of me again?" A smirk spread over Gilbert's face and an eyebrow rose.

"Why shouldn't I be? Somehow or another you managed to beat me to within an inch of my life not even a week ago. In my own nation to boot."

"Kesese, 'boot'."

"Oh, shut up." Suddenly Gilbert's face was serious again and he paced closer to the boy.

"I don'd _vant_ you to be afrait of me dough." Was his face turning red?

"Do you have a fever Gil?" Matthew rose a hand to the red-eyed (and faced) man's forehead.

"Noh, I know exacdly vhat I'm doing." That sent a little red flag up in Matthew's subconscious.

_Uh-oh_. He tried to back up and take his hand away, Gilbert simply caught it in his vice-like hand. "Gilbert let go!"

"Noh." He leaned in as the Canadian started to thrash and squirm away.

"Prussia, stop! You're hurting me, eh!"

"Noh I'm nod." And their lips met… It was barely anything at all, just a light brush. Another strangled noise issued from Matthew and he shoved the albino away with all his strength.

"What was that, eh?!" He said to his very confused counterpart, his entire face a ripe, cherry red.

"A kiss, vhat dit you dink it vas?" Gilbert replied with fresh irritation in his voice. The other just looked away from him, trying to process what in the Hell had just happened.

"You _remember_ last night, don't you, eh?" The quiet anger in his voice was enough to make Gilbert take a few steps back from him.

"Soh vhat if I do…"

"You _lied_ to me?!"

"Und I'm fixing it!"

"How is this fixing it, eh?!" His friend advanced on him again. "No! Stop right there!--"

"Don'd come any closer? Vhat if I vant to?"

"Then you don't care!" The look that came over the albino's face was one of pure astonishment. The look on Matthew's? Angered determination. Suddenly, something snapped and a completely new emotion reared its ugly head upon the Prussian's face.

"I don'd care?! I don'd _fucking_ care?!" Matthew backed away from him as Gilbert advanced, fury blazing behind his glowing, red orbs. His back met the counter and he knew he was out of maneuvering space. So he reached for his pants pockets only to have the Prussian snatch both his wrists. "If I ditn'd care vhy de fuck voult I be hier?! Vhy voult I hev callt America to schave your lousy, lying arsch!? Vhy?!" The smaller looked away as spit flew into his face and brought back more flashbacks of Prussia's abuse. "To you fuckink realize I coult hev led you die?! To you fuckink know how much I _vantet_ you to?! To you?! Cahn you efen fuckink anzwer me?!" Violently Gilbert shook him, forgetting to be gentle in his anger. His angry glare was broken as a sob met his ears. "M-Maddhew?" He almost squeaked. More sobs met his ears and he saw tears trail down Matthew's angelic face. Sighing with disappointment for himself he released the boy's wrists and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry." He kissed his forehead and then his cheek, tasting the salty tears as he did. "I'm sorry… I…" Gilbert looked away. "I schoult leaf…"

"I don't believe you."

"Vhat?" The red eyes came to rest on Matthew once again, outrage still there. "Do I efer apologize for _anyding_ if I don'd mean it?"

"This."

"You hef zum nerf you liddle vuss! I _ahm_ fuckink zorry!"

"Prove it then!" Another chance to see Gilbert completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words. "Prove to me that you **do** care! That you **are** sorry, eh!"

"Alrighd den." And their lips were smashed together, a hand pulling passionately at the back of Matthew's hair. Gilbert's tongue tried to invade the other's mouth, succeeding in only pressing Matthew's lips painfully against his teeth. Somehow, Matthew managed to break the kiss and give his counterpart a glare.

"What are you doing, eh?!"

"Proofink to you how I feel."

"By _raping_ me?!"

"I vas hoping it voultn'd be."

"What?"

"I lof you Maddhew…"

"W… W-What?" It was almost cute, that frightened look on Matthew's face as he stared up at him. "Y-You… You can't… N-No not… Not me…"

"I do." He punctuated the statement (possibly his most important statement ever) with a sweet kiss and a light embrace. His fingers slipped Matthew's glasses off and rested them on the kitchen counter before he attempted to deepen the kiss. Once again, Matthew refused and broke it.

"Why?" He said in a weak voice, he sounded on the verge of tears again.

"Because you ahre you."

"But…" It was barely even a squeak.

"Vorts ahre cheap, cahn I schow you _now_?" Now the boy was shaking in Gilbert's arms, curling in on himself, it made him seem so small and fragile.

"I-I…"

"Please?" Shaking with tears in his eyes, Matthew looked up into the red eyes of the softly smiling albino.

"Y-Yes…" And they were kissing again, Matthew attempting to back away out of timidity and Gilbert following him. His tongue slipped gracefully across the man's lower lip, eliciting a reluctant whimper from him. "G-Gilbert?" Matthew squeaked against the larger man's lips, moving then as the lips slipped from his and began to nibble at his neck.

"I'm nod going to schtop."

"I'm n-not asking you to. It's just… This position is kind of painful." The albino stopped mid-bite to examine their position. His knee between Matthew's legs and the boy bent over backwards on the counter.

"Oh…" Suddenly a smirk came over his face as he picked the boy up and moved to the kitchen table, putting him down on it.

"What are you doing?!" In a single swift motion, Gilbert had Matthew on his back and himself upon the table. There was no other answer and Gilbert once again silenced him with his mouth, licking at Matthew's lower lip again. Another whimper of denial but Gilbert remained as persistent as ever.

"Pleeease?" He purred, grinding their hips together. A gasp escaped the one beneath him, he quickly snatched up the opportunity and filled the open space. At first there was no reaction but the partner tongue cowering away and Matthew trying to break the contact again. "Please, Matthew…" He asked, retracting his tongue and looking at the tearful man squarely.

Matthew couldn't bare to look at him, shame welled up in his breast and he looked away, shutting his eyes and pushing back a sob. He had wanted Gilbert… He had wanted _this_, but… What if just _this_ was all that Gilbert wanted? And once he had it… Would he leave? Was he just a fuck to him? Gilbert _had_ said that he loved him… So why hadn't it come out earlier? When he was _sure_ he could believe him…

"Please look aht me." He sniffled and looked up to the pleading Prussian. "Do you nod vant to do dis?"

"N-No… It's not that I don't want to… I just…" He looked away again, biting his lip. Slowly, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes thoughtfully. There would only be one way to find out whether or not there was going to be something after this and that was to do it. "I thought you said you wouldn't stop?"

"Do you vant me to?"

"No."

"Den try opening your moud." Gilbert kissed him again, a bit more ferocity behind his lips, he was happy to find that Matthew was taking his advice and opening his mouth willingly to him. But there was still the task of getting that cowardly tongue within to react to him. "Kissing ist nod a schpecdador schpord Madchen."

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Nope!"

"I can swear that you did."

"Less talk more action." Hungrily now, Gilbert's tongue twined with the submissive one's, the heat between them building. His mouth smothered a gasp from Matthew as his hands traveled beneath his shirt, his thumb and forefinger rolling a nipple between them. Matthew shuddered and gripped the back of Gilbert's head, tugging at his hair to get him closer. A dissatisfied noise escaped him as Gilbert's mouth forsook his and tended to his neck, trailing saliva down it with his tongue.

"Aah!" The man's teeth hurt! "G-Gil, that hurts." A growl ceased his complaints and his tongue snaked out to lick the offended area, another moan followed. This was repeated in at least three other locations over his neck, each causing a more enthusiastic reaction than the last. There must've been something not completely right going on in Matthew's brain at that time, because he truly _was_ surprised when Gilbert's hand suddenly unzipped the fly of his very tight pants. "W-W-What are you doing?!" The albino gave him a very confused look as he unbelted and unzipped his own pants.

"Ahre you kitting me?"

"W-W-Well… I… I…" He was shaking again and biting his lip, looking away as the Prussian made quick work of both of their pants.

At this point, Gilbert was more than just annoyed with the blonde Canadian, hadn't he made it quite clear that this was not _all_ he wanted? To be honest, _he_ of all people was thinking about not doing it now. That was just how annoyed he was. Patience never had been his virtue and it was a hard one to learn indeed.

"Maddhew…" He started with a sigh. "Who ahm I?" Matthew could _feel_ the irritation.

"I don't do this with my best friend every day, Gilbert." Now _he_ was irritated.

"Vell den schtop dinking of me ahs your fuckin' besd freund!"

"That's a little bit hard!" He gasped at the white-haired man grasped him around his length.

"Apparendly more dan jus' a liddle." There was more stuttering, chuckling from Gilbert and a kiss.

"There's lube in the junk drawer." Matthew moaned into the kiss, Gilbert grinding both their lengths together.

"V-Vhat?!"

"My brother was here last time I bought it and I didn't want to risk him seeing it okay? Its been in there for about two years now and I never had a reason to move it."

"Two ye…"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh suuure it istn'd."

"Gilbert! I am laying half-naked on my kitchen table waiting to have sex with **you**! _Please_ can you hurry it up!"

"Damn you ged demanting." Matthew whined in need and frustration, bucking their hips together. "Dat's more like it." Quickly Gilbert (looking quite funny in his military coat with no pants and a massive boner) walked over to the kitchen junk drawer and fished out the bottle of what he was looking for. "Does dis say _schtrawberry_ flafort?" He quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"How do you stand there and make jokes with a hard-on the size of Germany?!" Matthew complained, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Woah! Okay! Dit _nod_ neet de image!"

"Please, you're not being very convincing at this point." Well that certainly got the reaction he was looking for as Gilbert opened the bottle and began to apply it to himself. He climbed up on top of the table again, kissing the boy as he did and pushing him back down to it. A gasp escaped the boy as a lubed finger inserted itself into him. Another soon joined it and then another.

The noises Matthew made only served to arouse the Prussian even more, hence there was little preamble as Gilbert removed his fingers and pressed inside of him. He however _did_ have the courtesy to wait for a moment for the boy to get used to his size. Matthew reached up and twined his fingers into Gilbert's hair, pulling him down into a wet kiss.

As it turned out, Matthew was indeed a screamer. But that only made it ever the easier for Gilbert to pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing. There was nothing else to be heard, nothing else to be felt, nothing else to just _be_ with than the small Canadian in which he was so enamored.

There was no way in Gilbert's mind to describe orgasm that had not been already used in some shitty romance novel. So difficult it was to properly describe the feeling that eventually he just settled upon a physical happening. It was blinding and it threw him into a darkness where the one he loved could be heard and felt so vividly that he did not need to see.

Matthew, it was less of a blinding darkness and more of a blinding light of white and vivid colors, each dancing in pure ecstasy just behind his clenched eyelids. Gilbert collapsed on top of him, each of them panting and clutching at one another. There was a sloppy kiss between the two and Matthew sighed against the albino's face.

"Gilbert…"

"Vhat?"

"You said that you… Do you?"

"Voult I hev sait it if I ditn'd mean it?"

"Yes." A small noise escaped him as Gilbert slowly extracted himself from the man next to him. Matthew tried his best not to think of the unpleasant feeling of liquids leaking out from between his thighs to his kitchen table. He also tried to forget about the sticky liquid on both their abdomens (and shirts) courtesy of him.

"Vell jus say I'm drunk den."

"But I don't want you to be…"

"You know vhat I'm trying to say."

"You can say it again…"

"Vhy? You alreaty know."

"Why won't you say it again?" The Canadian moved to look away from him, only to have his face caught by Gilbert's hand and gently moved back so his violet orbs met the glistening red ones.

"I lof you." Those three words sped the Canadian's heart up so fast he almost mistook it for a heart attack. Wait! He was supposed to respond!

"I-I l-love you too."

"I know." They shared another kiss but it was cut short as a painful reality came crashing down upon them, the front door had just opened and closed. "… Who ist dat?"

"… Alfred!?" Sadly, Matthew's yelling only made the American quicken his step to the kitchen…

"What's it?! What ha-…." The American's eyes must've grown to the size of grapefruits in their skull, his hands dropped the bag in his hand, milk spewing from it all over the floor. "Eeeew!" He yelped, turning from the room and running across the hall to bash his head into the wall there. "The kitchen table?!"

Never feeling more embarrassed in his life, Matthew buried his face into Gilbert's clothes, his face nearly purple.

"Oh come on America! It's nod like you'fe nefer seen Englant und France!" Apparently, Gilbert's voice was definitely _not _something America had wanted to hear, because he stomped right back into the kitchen and fixed him with a glare. If looks could kill… Matthew dared to look over his shoulder at his positively fuming brother.

"You _**did**_ something didn't you!?" The American thrust an accusing finger at Gilbert. "You tricked him! Or-Or something!" An eyebrow rose and Gilbert looked down at his little lover who had gone back to hiding his face from his brother.

"Maddhew, dit _I_ trick you indo heving sex vid me?"

"N-No."

"Und… Dit I schpill a bag full of milk on de floor a momend ago?"

"No…" Matthew sat up and looked over at Alfred as he began to storm into the room.

"I don't believe you!" America grasped his younger brother's arm, only to have it effortlessly smacked away. "What the--Matthew?!" The thinner blonde fixed his brother with a stare.

"Al, I'm sorry you had to see that and… No, Gilbert did _not_ 'trick' me into having sex with him… I… I… Love him… So, uhm…."

"You love **that** thing!" Alfred made an angry gesture in Gilbert's direction, his accent becoming really pronounced.

"Hey! Vatch who you're callink a dink butty!" Gilbert sat up too at this point, somehow or another the effects of sex just moments ago being overridden by his irritable personality.

"Yes!" Matthew forcefully replied.

"How?! He's fuckin' dead! I won't allow this!" Alfred took a few steps back as Matthew stood up off the table. In actuality it was rather hard and somewhat painful for Matthew to stand with straight posture, but he was angry.

"You don't have a say in who I love, eh. And I love him…" He looked away for a moment, his face turning red. Swiftly, however, his embarrassment of being naked in his house and caught with all sorts of liquids on him passed. He was still angry at his brother. "Also! Something else! You broke my milk." He pointed down at the puddle of white America was standing in. "Go buy me more."

"No! If I'm doing anything it's--put the hockey stick away!" The American took a few steps back, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Al, _please_ buy me some more milk. I need to mop this up." Matthew tiredly rested the hockey stick over his shoulder, his back and rear end complaining profusely about standing up.

Giving Gilbert one last angry look, America sighed and turned around to leave the house.

"Be back soon… Please, get dressed while I'm gone. I'm going t'need brain bleach fer this shit." Gilbert laughed once the door closed behind the American, Matthew only sighed and looked around for his mop.

"Ach! Seriously?! You're going to _clean_?!"

"You may be my lover Gilbert, but that doesn't change anything." His eyes traveled to the table the albino was now sitting up on. "I might just buy a new table."

"Oh c'mon, the stains give it character." Matthew chuckled and shook his head.

-----

No, it's not the end yet, lol, please, I intend to make this a habit, putting these little messages in the last chapter _near_ the end. Anyway, so, NEWS FLASH, I NEED A BREAK! I know it seems like I take my time with things and I really don't mean to (From the moment I wrote the beginning note to now it's been about a week DX), trust me though, when I am not writing on my computer I have school work to do and I also write rough drafts of my various stories in notebooks, my elbow and just about all my other joints have enjoyed recently giving me trouble. Haha! I'm not even twenty yet and I'm getting old TT_TT So yes, like mentioned before, I intended to take a week (maybe two) break from ALL writing, so this means I have… Two other things to post today before my break is official. So hey, I present to you a pleasant parting gift to hold you over.

Many thanks to my friend JanesRedBottle as always. She keeps me sane sometimes and helps me much with German which I'm actually starting learn again. People who have commented all the way from start to finish, I love you all and you make my days bright. People who had not originally read Aftermath and went to read it anyway, I LOVE YOU too! Thank you for taking the initiative!

One last thing before Memory is completed! The very lovely ribonsnlace on Deviant Art (ribbonsandlace on FF) is turning this into a doujinshi! Check her out!

Okay! On with the last leg!

-----

Epilogue

About four months had passed since their impromptu love-making session in the kitchen and now Matthew was sitting across from Gilbert, hardly believing what the man had told him.

"Y-You want to what?"

"Vell, I figurt ve'fe been togeder long enough."

"_Why_?" As much as Matthew loved the man, them starting to live together was not very high on his list of good ideas. It was different when the man was in and out at all hours of the day, but there had to have been a distinct reason _why_ Germany did not like the man living with him.

"Because I don'd like lifing in East Berlin! Ist it soh hart to unterschant dat?"

"But if you live here Gil… I thought you didn't like being outside of Germany…"

"I'm vid you, so it's okay." Gilbert looked the small man up and down for a few moments. "Do you nod _vant_ me lifing hier?"

"It's not that. I just think it's weird…" _I'll also have to clean about 110 percent more._

"I'm hier enough dat I coult lif hier, vhy ist making it official viert?" When Matthew gave no answer, it was clear that Gilbert had to bring out the big guns. "Do you nod lof me anymore?"

"What?!" The blonde jumped and looked at him, worry evident on his face. "Of course I still love you! What made you think that I didn't!?"

"Because you don'd vant to lif vid de awesome me!"

"Gil! I told you it's not that I don'd _want_ to live with you it's that--"

"If you loft me you voult led me moof in!"

"Don't you start that now, eh!" Gilbert suddenly decided to change tactics and gave him a level stare.

"Dere's somevon else istn'd dere? _Dat's_ vhy you don'd vant me lifing hier! Who ahre dey?!" He stood and pounded his hands on the table, making Matthew yelp.

"Th-There is no one else! I'm not like that!" Matthew stood too.

"I demant to know who! China?! Korea!? That Cuban bastard! Don'd _tell_ me it's-"

"You can move in!" Suddenly the air of hostility over Gilbert totally evaporated and a grin broke out over his face. _Damn…_

"Kesesese, I knew you voult see dings my vay Maddie!" A quick peck on the cheek and Gilbert was gone, presumably to get his things from Berlin. The blonde sighed and slumped down in the chair he had been sitting in while eating his breakfast. Gilbert still continued to amaze him. And something inside him told him that he would never really _stop_ being amazed by him. He was a surprisingly attentive lover, surprisingly mean at times and still surprisingly acted the same as he had _before_ they were together. Nothing for them had actually changed other than there was definitely more sex in their lives. There always would be… He shivered.

"_Hurry up und come to bett alreaty!" Gilbert grumbled from his place in Matthew's bed, it was about eleven so Alfred had already come and gone with Matthew's milk._

"_Gil, I sorta don't want to have sex right now."_

"_Whoefer sait I dit." Woah! In that simple sentence Matthew was fairly sure Gilbert had just blown his mind. _Prussia_ didn't want sex?! He must've died and gone to the twilight zone while in the kitchen. Yes, in order for _Canada_ to get to the twilight zone, he would have to have died. A chuckle escaped him and he looked to the albino laying in his bed._

"_I'll be there in a minute then."_

"_Vaid, you ditn'd like heving sex earlier?!"_

"_No, no! That's not it! I just don't want to do it _now_… Okay?"_

"Ja, ja_." Gilbert waved him off and just laid in bed, Matthew was sure he could see a smirk on his face. Sighing, at last Matthew climbed into the bed next to him. A squeak escaped him as Gilbert threw his arms around him and pulled him in closer. "Soh, time for you to answer me."_

"_What question did you ask?"_

"_I hevn'd ahskt it yed."_

"_Then ask."_

"_Do you vant to vake up nexd to me tomorrow?" What a weird question…_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Vhat aboud de day avder dat?"_

"_Sure, why?"_

"_Und dat?"_

"_Gilbert where are you going with this?"_

"_Do you want_ _to wake up vid me _alvays_?" Matthew blinked at him, he was asking him…_

"_I uhm… I…" The other patiently waited while Matthew mulled the question over in his head. Gilbert _was_ essentially offering to marry him. Not in those words of course, but he was offering him a life with him… Never being alone… He would _always_ be there for him in his own Gilbert sort of way…_

"Vell_?"_

"_Well… Yes… I do…"_

"_Goot, 'cause I do too."_

Now Matthew understood why Gilbert wanted to move in so badly. There were some mornings where they were in separate locations because of things they had to do, these times occurred more often than either of them liked.

"Hey! You coming or nod?" Gilbert poked his head into the room and gave him a look that quickly grew confused as Matthew only smiled at him. "Vhat?"

"I love you, Gil."

"Ja, ja, you too, now c'mon!" Matthew chuckled and got to his feet walking over to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Will you always?"

"Und de mornings avder dat." A sweet kiss was passed between them and then another and another.

"We can do that later." Matthew chuckled, nuzzling his face into the man's white hair. A kesesese, met his ears and the man was tugging him by the wrist.

"De sooner I moof in!" The big handsome grin on his charming face still made Matthew's heart race in his chest. He clung tightly to the arm enthusiastically tugging him along with a big smile of his own on his face.

_You are worth it, don't forget it. He will _always_ remember you._

_-----_

Notes:

Gomenasai Kanada-san--I'm sorry Canada

Amerika-san--America

Doitsu-san--Germany

Bagged Milk--It's true, they really do sell milk in a bag in Canada XD

Madchen--This is actually accented "Mattchen". Chen (if I remember correctly) is a German diminutive, sorta a pet name I guess when added to names. Like Wasserchen (A slang for vodka with some people) means little water. It just so happened that Mattchen is pronounced Madchen by Gilbert because of his accent, coincidentally Mädchen is the German word for Girl, Madchen (without the umlaut) being the plural.

I think that was all… Oh my god though, last notes! D: So, what did everyone think? I'm not totally happy with the ending in all honesty but I like how their first time went. It seemed to me that Matthew wouldn't know what the Hell to do and would maybe even resist a bit XD

Okay, regarding my next project, uhm, originally it was going to be Red, White, and Black, but strangely enough (even after I deactivated it like three times) my poll remained active on my page and people wanted me to do Throwback instead (last I checked) so I will probably be doing that instead. But this is the slightest bit irritated since the first chapter of Red, White, and Black has already been written. Sigh, I dunno, it will be a surprise when I post one or the other. So haha! It could be more than obvious that I am excited about finally finishing this XD but yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed it, please review!


	8. Etwas: Extra

YES! MEMORY IS OVER! IT IS! TIME FOR DELETED SCENES! THIS HAS BEEN CRYING, KICKED IN A CORNER FOR **MONTHS** WANTING TO BE PUBLISHED SOMETHING FIERCE! So, here you go, a scrapped scene that had no place in the actual storyline.

Oh, also, anyone who has read Aftermath, aQuackone on DeviantArt has kindly agreed to start posting a doujin :) the first couple pages should be up by now.

Matthew yawned and put down a card to the table. Gilbert did the same and took the pair, taking another card off his stack and plopping it down in the center of the table again. Following suit, Matthew did the same and took the pair this time. These card games were quite rare as it was not every day that neither of the two of them felt like having sex. It was unclear as to why Gilbert had comings and goings of his sex drive (Canada always stood by it was just that Prussia was old), but for Matthew, it was sometimes pleasant. It meant he didn't have to replace his lube so often, his muscles could have a rest and the house was actually cleaned.

"Hm, Maddhew?" Gilbert asked from the blue. The blonde looked up from the cards and took the pair he'd won.

"Yeah, Gil?" He pushed his glasses up his nose to focus on him better.

"You definidly veren'd a firgin vhen ve med… Ja, I know dat pard." Prussia paused to sip off his beer he had at hand and throw down another card. Matthew threw one down too and quirked an eyebrow at him. Was it just him or did Gilbert _not_ know how to ask a question? "How dit you reacd to finting oud?" Matthew blinked and tipped his head to the side.

"React to finding out what?"

"Dat fucking humans kills dem." Gilbert took another swig off his beer and put his cards down to focus on his little lover. The Canadian meanwhile thought it weird that Gilbert cared about how he reacted at all. It wasn't normal for him to care so much, but then again, he never really acted normal on days he didn't want to have sex anyway. C'mon, _Gilbert_ not wanting to fuck?

"I did sincerely love the girl. You can probably guess where it went from there." Sometimes these awkward conversations would pop up… _What is he trying to get at here?_ Canada wondered, putting down his cards and standing.

"Vhere you going?" Prussia asked, feeling awkward.

"Kumayuki is hungry."

"How cahn you tell?" Matthew looked down at the bear that was gnawing on his leg.

"Who?" His little voice squeaked.

"Let's just say I can tell." Tiredly plodding over to the fridge, he considered what the bear would like. He wasn't going to ask because all he would get was the usual answer. "Why did you want to know anyway? Are you growing sentimental?"

"Kese!" Gilbert snorted. "Nefer! I jus' vandet to know vhy you vent gey fur me. I mean, I _know_ I'm jus' de zexiesd ding in de vorlt bud… You zeemet compledly okay vid efryding from de schtard… Und… Dere _vas _de lupe in your drawer…" Matthew blinked and threw his head back in merry laughter. Gilbert on the other hand was left in the dark as to _why_ this was exactly funny. "Vhat? Ist id _really_ dat ott of a qvestion?"

"Gil--" Matthew couldn't help laughing again. "You don't really seem to get it… I never expected you to, or even ask but… Well… You… You are like you are just because you love me right?" The albino tipped his head to the side, his brow furrowing.

"Ja… _Und_?"

"Well… You… You just find…" Matthew dropped a fillet of salmon onto a plate and put it to the floor, his face turning red. "Me… Attractive right? Not my brother… Not Germany, not Italy… Not some… Random human walking down the street right?"

"Vell de whores--"

"Men! Men, Gilbert. I know you find women interesting to violate and leer at, but I'm talking about men." Prussia was taken aback by his nervous love's terminology. It was rare to find Matthew saying stuff like that, much less when he was as beet red as he was. "Do you find men attractive at all?"

"Fuck noh. Prezend company exclutet." Prussia purred, running a hand through his hair.

"Flattered." The blonde looked away again, taking to washing the dishes in a nervous fidget. "But uhm… Well… I thought you were attractive from the moment I saw you at the Open Skies conference…"

"You ditn'd know me den. I knew I vas sexy bud--"

"You're not listening." Prussia watched as Canada twisted and untwisted his dishtowel in a nervous fidget.

_He has _no_ idea of what you are trying to say!_ Matthew _loved_ Gilbert, really he did, but the man was just so damn _thick_ sometimes. After everything one would figure that by now he would understand Matthew just a tiny bit more, but just the opposite seemed to have happened. They had had a _wonderful_ understanding of one another pre-relationship and now it seemed like they had to learn everything over again.

"Gilbert, you think I'm attractive because you love me… You can't have a decent relationship with a woman because there are how many women like us?"

Prussia's brow furrowed and he thought, he thought hard enough that it made his head hurt, "Den? Elefen? _Maype_ twelf?" Canada nodded slightly. "Vhere ahre you going vid dis?"

"Gil, I was… By _no_ means a virgin of _any_ kind before I fell in love with you."

"You mean…"

"You're gay by circumstance, I've always been…"

The Prussian's eyes went wide, they reminded Matthew of grapefruits actually. First he could only sputter out a few non-sensical German words but slowly he built to sputtering non-sensical English. Once that was over came what Matthew feared, "I vas freunds vid a **faggot**?!"

The words stung though he knew Gilbert didn't mean them. Nonetheless, the small Canadian couldn't resist the reflex to cringe away from the albino. Quickly, he looked for a way to staunch the feelings of rejection as Prussia just continued to stare.

"I-I thought you said you w-were fine with your bro--"

"Because he's like me! Novhere else to goh!" he yelled, almost mad-sounding. Matthew almost seriously considered that something was wrong when the Prussian averted his eyes to his beer bottle. "Zo, vhen ve schlept togeder… You coult'f--"

"Does that sound like me?"

"Noh…"

"Then will you look at me?" Prussia tossed his hair from his eyes and looked back up to Matthew, smiling when he saw that the boy had torn his dishrag in half.

"I schtill… You know… It's jus' veirt…" Canada sighed, relieved that Gilbert was no longer acting as if it were some kind of big deal. "Vhat dit your bruder dink of id?"

Matthew laughed and started to inch towards Gilbert, "Well… He doesn't know. He still thinks I'm just… Well, another case like himself or you. I don't have the heart to tell him I'm like Sweden."

"Gay ist gay… Gah! Dis ist zo veirt!"

The giddiness passed and Matthew stood before Gilbert, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, such a novel thing, a man who classifies himself as homosexual having sex with another of his gender--"

"Noh, you ditn'd ged id… You know more aboud zomeding sexual den me…" The two stared at each other for a few seconds before both laughing.

"I wouldn't say I know _more_, Gil…" The blonde situated himself on his lover's lap, striding him. "You're a plenty quick study." They shared a kiss, Matthew largely dominating it.

"Woah! Nod cool!" Gilbert adequately pushed back until he knocked the smaller man over onto his back upon the table. A jump in his groin occurred as a cute little giggle escaped his lover. A playful growl slid from his lips and he bit down hard on the flesh of Matthew's neck. He relished the pleasured sound that jumped from his throat. "Guess vhat I vant…" Matthew gasped at Gilbert's harsher syllables.

"Gladly given." He grinned to the dominating man. "Lube's still in the silverware drawer."

Ah, too long I have gone without writing this couple, it's like a sweet return. Sorry if Canada seems a little OOC, its been awhile.


End file.
